Seducing You
by Scrittoree
Summary: Naruto convinced Sakura and Sasuke to sign a five year lease with him so they all could live with one another. However, Sakura seriously regrets it when Sasuke keeps her up all night with his sexual activities with other women. Naruto is barely home which leaves the pink haired kunoichi alone with Konoha's new ultimate lover. To seduce or be seduced? (SasSaku) (NaruHina)
1. Chapter 1

This is a SasSaku fanfiction enjoy!

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned throughout the night trying to find her way back to sleep. She finished her long and extremely difficult mission today, so the last thing she wanted was to be up all night. Between being at the hospital, being the Hokage's apprentice, which was just a fancy word for errand girl, and missions she didn't get very much time for herself. _No_ screw herself! She just wanted time to sleep because the truth was she didn't care about anything while she was sleepless.

So why was Sakura up at 2 am if she was in need of an entire days' worth of rest? She could blame it on her body; the fact that she was always busy might affect her body when she finally decided to slow down. Or she could pin it on her staying up too late and sleeping in way too long during the day. She could even say she had no idea, but that would be a lie.

The reason she was awake was because of Uchiha, Sasuke. To be more accurate, she was awake because of the things said person was doing to a certain woman in the next room over. Sakura didn't know the girls name but why should she? After all she wouldn't be back ever again, like all the other women Sasuke had over, she was nothing more than a one night stand.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"

Sakura growled loudly who the hell cared if the woman was _coming_ or not? Did Sakura state the fact that if said girl didn't stop screaming she would be _coming_ over to punch her in the face? No of course not. Why? Because it was more entertaining to see the look people wore on their faces when they were in shock.

"YES, DON'T STOP!"

Sakura yelled out in frustration not that anyone in the house could hear her, "Please stop." She whined as if pleading with Sasuke. She picked up a pillow that laid beside her and smacked it over her face screaming into it and waiting for the moment when Sasuke would finish and she could finally go to sleep.

{~…~}

"He never stopped." A pale Sakura stated, there were big black rings underneath her eyes and her hair was obviously ran through with fingers instead of a brush.

"Poor thing." Tenten stated while pouting she could see how much Sakura was deprived of sleep.

Hinata's faced held concern as her eyebrows knitted in a frown, "Why don't you go to sleep now Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed, "I have rounds at the hospital that I can't ignore, but hopefully I can get some rest after my shift is done."

"So." An eager Ino said sliding closer to her bff and longtime rival, "Sasuke has that much stamina? That means the rumors must be true."

Everyone looked at Ino confused, "What rumors?" The eldest kunoichi present asked.

Ino smirk while flinging her hand casually, "That Sasuke is the ultimate lover, and he has a new partner every night that he hand picks out of everyone around him."

"Yea right more like the dumbest girl around him." Sakura said due to her crankiness.

Ino's eyes widen as she balled up her fist in excitement, "So It's true then, Sasuke takes on a new lover every night?"

"Huh?" Sakura wondered why the blonde was interested they both had long gotten over Sasuke since it was clear that he didn't want anything serious with a certain girl. The rumors were definitely true about Sasuke, Sakura had watched him bring home countless girls night after night each one different from the last. The pink haired girl was no fool however, if Ino was asking her to confirm the rumors she knew the girl didn't have any proof and she would not give it to her. Everyone knew that if you told Ino anything the entire village would be buzzing about it in a matter of hours and Sakura couldn't let Sasuke's name be ruined like that.

She cursed herself for allowing Naruto to talk her into signing a five year lease along with himself and Sasuke. Team 7 had agreed that after the separation they faced over the years they should move in together to get re-established. Naruto figured five years would be enough time until they all moved on with their lives in terms of starting their own families, they would never be done with each other.

Alas, Naruto was hardly ever there, he spent most of his time traveling to different countries so that peace would be maintained throughout the world. He also took on a lot of missions since he would no doubt be Hokage one day. So here is Sakura in her current situation of basically being stuck in a home alone with Sasuke and whatever guest he brings in each night.

Sakura looked into her friends eyes all of the girl even sweet Hinata was waiting for the big answer. Sakura laughed playing it as cool as possible, "Of course not Ino, Sasuke is barely with anyone beside Naruto and me."

"Liar!" Ino yelled while suddenly standing up and pointing at Sakura, "I know you're lying Sakura that's why you look like shit, and what about the girl he was with last night?!"

The emerald green eyed girl just yawed trying to dismiss the blonde's word, "I said barely with anyone beside Naruto and me, so yes occasionally he will have a girl over doesn't make him a sex addict." Sakura was lying through her teeth everything she was saying was the opposite of Sasuke.

Ino calmed down visible, "You're right Sakura I was wrong to accuse Sasuke of being that type of person."

"Yea you should know better." Sakura said while crossing her arms.

Ino smiled but in that smile something was hidden, "Yes I'm a little embarrassed, I should have believed the other rumors about Sasuke."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "What other rumors?"

Ino smile, happy Hinata took the bait, "I hear he is the sweetest guy anyone could ever ask for."

"More like selfish." Sakura mumbled.

Ino heard her pink haired friend but kept on speaking, "I hear that he takes his time and get to know a girl before even thinking of touching her."

Sakura hopped up in disbelief, "You have to be kidding me Sasuke is a total pervert he's even worse than Naruto! Sasuke is always with a new girl and can't keep it in his pants these girls are delusional if they think he wants more than a trip to his bedroom!"

Ino only smiled at the girl in triumph and Sakura suddenly realized what she had done. She could have been an adult and fixed the problem but she was too tired to defend the person who had kept her up all night so she just turned to leave, "I-I have to go my shift is starting."

{~…~}

After a semi-long day at work Sakura picked up takeout in order to save time in hopes that she could snatch up a few hours of sleep before Sasuke came home.

When she walked inside she didn't see Sasuke's shoes at the front door so she knew she was alone and because of that she did a little happy dance. She moved to the kitchen to grab a plate for her food and immediately started to eat putting her plan into action.

A few moments later she heard someone unlock the front door and she froze, "Please be Naruto." She whispered for if it were her blonde teammate she would still be safe to go to sleep. A few years ago she would have beg for it to be Sasuke walking through that door but as fate would have it, that was not the case.

Unfortunately, it was Sasuke he effortlessly took his shoes off and sat them in the same spot he always did. He looked at his pink haired teammate who had been staring at him since he walked in, "What?" He asked with no emotion.

Sakura's eyes traveled around the room, "Oh nothing it's just this is the first time you've been alone coming home in days."

"Hn." Was all he said in response to her, his swept across the table where the food sat, "What are you eating?"

"Take out." Sakura said casually sliding a loose strand out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, "Dig right in, I bought plenty because I know you." Sakura paused and laughed smartly, "Have been working up an appetite."

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger in his already angry sounding voice.

If this was the old Sakura she would have brushed this moment off in order to spare her chances with Sasuke but she wasn't that little girl anymore who cried about everything bad that happen to her, "Your friends! They've been keeping me up all night with their screaming. I can't take it any longer! Can't you at least go to their home for a change?"

 _Nothing._

Sasuke only stared at the girl causing her to shuffle under his gaze, "Plus you ate my cookies, which violates the rules we set when we first moved in together."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I didn't eat your cookies."

"Then your friends did."

"No they didn't."

"Do you walk them out?"

"They can find their own way out."

"Then how would you know if they went into the kitchen and took my cookies with them?"

"Hnn."

"You know I'm right."

Sasuke looked at his teammate with a small smirk planted on his lips, "You want to know what this is really about?"

Sakura looked up at the raven haired boy with confusion in her eyes, she knew what this was about, she was the one who brought it up in the first place. She needed to sleep and much like he was doing now, he kept her up with guest he brought over. Still she played along hoping that he would just give her _what she wanted_ , "What is that?"

"You want to be the one I'm making scream every night."

Sakura yelled out in shock that was _not what she wanted_ , yea sure Sasuke was attractive but she wasn't just going to have sex with him like those other girls. They wanted two different things and growing up had taught Sakura that.

She flushed with red angered by his statement but she was trying to calm down or he would think he was right, "You're delusional. I'm going to get something to drink. Want something?"

"No." He said dismissing the topic like it wasn't serious.

Maybe it wasn't serious to him after all if Sasuke Uchiha had walked up to some random girl and stated that she wanted him to make love to her, she would have went home with him regardless of what she felt for him before that moment.

Sakura turned on the faucet and put her glass underneath it so it could catch the water. As she was making her back into the dining room Sasuke bumped into her causing the glass of water to spill on both of them.

Sasuke quickly slid out of his shirt and flung it into the basket next to the washer.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the sight of Sasuke's chiseled body, everything about him was perfect.

"Let me help you." Came a deep voice that Sakura registered as Sasuke's.

She was confused about how he could help her, "What-?"

Sakura didn't dare finish her sentence, she didn't need to because Sasuke was already showing her how he was going to help.

He grabbed a few napkins and held them to Sakura's chest. Her cheeks lit up like Rudolph's red nose, "S-Sasuke what are you d-doing?"

"Shut up."

Was the only response he gave as he fondled her breast with his hands. Sakura wanted to swat his hands off of her but she didn't and she just couldn't find the answer as to why.

He leaned down and bit her breast through her shirt and Sakura could only let out a soft moan at the very small but very enticing action Sasuke preformed.

She wrapped her hands around his head urging him not to stop and he didn't lucky for.

 _Click._

Sakura froze at the familiar sound, there were only three people with keys to their house, four if you count Kakashi sensei but he usually never stopped by or just used the window. It was Naruto, and Sakura couldn't let him find them like this or he would be traumatized for life.

"Sasuke." Sakura said barley above a whisper.

She didn't have to say more Sasuke knew her limits and would not push her to go beyond them _yet._

"Hey guys I'm home!" Naruto smiled as he walked in and saw his longtime rival siting at the table eating take out, "Where is your shirt and where is Sakura?"

"Right here." She said as she walked out of the laundry room with a new shirt on tossing one to Sasuke, "Spilled water on him."

Naruto didn't give much thought to the situation he only smiled even bigger, "I have to tell you all about my time in the land of Rice Balls!" He yelled out eagerly.

Sakura frowned, "Sorry Naruto but I need to catch up on some sleep." She then looked over at Sasuke and smiled once more, "But Sasuke has awesome stamina I'm sure he can listen to all your traveling stories."

Sasuke looked at the pink haired kunoichi with annoyance in his eyes but she knew he wanted to hear Naruto's story. She smiled as she walked up into her bedroom and laid on top of her mattress which was more comfortable than she remembered.

Sakura didn't know it yet but she would dream that night. About her ex crush, the man she thought she'd never having feelings for again even if those feelings were only sexual desires. She dreamed of the man who always caused her problems. Uchiha, Sasuke.

{~…~}

Tell me what you think, this idea came to me and I hope you enjoy it. Until next time loves!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your great and kind reviews and I hope you liked the last chapter! To **Poisoned Arrow** : Sakura bringing someone home or dating someone else, hm now there's an idea. I really like it so I may just twist it into my plot, and I hope you'll stick around to see how Sasuke changes but for now he's kind of a jerk. Enjoy!

 **Be Nice!**

* * *

"Umm Sakura-chan?"

"Mmh?" Sakura looked over her shoulder to her quiet friend, who had been secretly observing her for quite some time.

Hinata recognized the emotion Sakura was exhibiting before the pink haired kunoichi even realized it. It was very easy for Hinata to read people, because her clan always hid their emotion so she had to work extra hard to read between the lines of what they meant. Therefore reading other people was elementary work for her, "I don't mean to intrude, but is something bothering you?"

"No what makes you think that?"

Hinata pointed at the pile of pencils that Sakura had broken while filling out paperwork and blushed, "Well you always break things without realizing it when you're are upset."

"Huh?" Sakura look at the pile of pencil, then to the pencil sharpener she had crushed for not sharping her pencil correctly, and finally to the filing cabinet handle she ripped off by accident. Was Hinata right and she had been upset without even realizing it? She look down at the desk she sat at and fell off into her own world, maybe this was because of what happened between her and Sasuke last night, "I guess you're right Hinata."

Hinata smiled softly she was trying her best to be comforting but in the back of mind she wondered if something had happened between Naruto and the girl, after all she'd seen he had return last night. As usual he just swept past her only noticing Kiba, Akamaru, and even more terrifying Shino. Hinata shook the thoughts that were beginning to brew up a bottle of jealousy, "Y-You can talk to me about it Sakura-chan I won't say a word."

Sakura chewed at her bottom lip contemplating if she should tell Hinata what happened or not. It wasn't that she didn't trust the blunette, Hinata wasn't one to go around spreading rumors, and the girl really kept to herself. Sakura couldn't figure out if she should taint pure Hinata with her sexual encounter. None the less she decided she needed to talk about it with someone and while Tenten was probably the best choice the elder girl wasn't around at the current moment. Hinata would do just fine and she was way better at keeping secrets than Ino was, "It's about a boy."

Hinata's heart started to race, why didn't Sakura mention the boy's name was it because it was Naruto and she didn't want to hurt the girls feeling?

"D-Did something happen with this boy?" Hinata struggled to ask fearing her ideas were coming true.

Sakura sighed, "Yes, I never expected it to happen with the pervert but it did and now I don't know what to do or how to feel."

 _Pervert? Pervert!_ Sakura was definitely talking about Naruto, and Hinata couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart. She had to tell Sakura to stop right there because she couldn't bear to hear about what had happen between her friend and long term crush, "What exactly happened Sakura-chan?" _Shit_ why didn't she tell her to stop speaking? Why did she instead ask the pink headed kunoichi to tell her what happened. Probably because she was a good friend and would help Sakura out with her problem before throwing herself in a pit of depression.

Sakura looked around making sure the waiting room was more or less empty, who was she kidding she was double checking that Ino wasn't around. She leaned in closer to the dark haired girl so she didn't have to try hard to whisper, "Well I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and on my way out of the kitchen I bumped into him and water flew on the both of us."

Hinata stomach started to flop she _really_ didn't need to be hearing this, "Oh no."

"Oh yes! So he slipped his shirt off and I finally noticed how perfectly chiseled his body really was. I mean his abs were rock solid and he has that 'V' shape every guy tries to have, it was so hard for me to not attack his face with kisses. For the first time I realized how much he has grown up."

Hinata was definitely going to be sick to her stomach, her heart was aching so much, and she could feel her eyes getting damp, "S-Sakura-chan."

"All of a sudden I feel a hand groping my chest, and I just can't stop him because well I'm not sure actually. But then he began to bite my breast through my shirt and I didn't care why I wasn't stopping him, I just wanted him to keep going."

Sakura noticed her friend's face looked a bit sickly and she was worried she had overwhelmed Hinata with the details of her encounter with Sasuke, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head but Sakura could easily tell she was lying. The blunette was indeed a good friend for holding onto such a strong façade, "Anyway the story ends with Naruto coming home and Sasuke and I flying apart faster than a flock of birds."

Hinata looked up in shock at the pinkette, "S-So Naruto-kun wasn't the one you were being touch by?"

Sakura gasped at the assumption, "No of course not, I wouldn't do that to you Hinata besides I don't have the patients for Naruto." Sakura started to giggle, "Is that why you looked so sick?"

Hinata blushed nervously, "W-well umm."

"It's ok Hinata." Sakura stated happily, "I'm just glad it wasn't because of my story, and the fact that you listened to the entire story thinking it was about Naruto lets me know that I could count on you no matter what."

Hinata smiled, "I know I can do the same for you Sakura-chan." Hinata gaze lingered before her face settled into a frown, "Naruto-kun and I will never be together will we?"

Sakura looked at the girl and matched her frown, to be honest she didn't know. She knew that he was a fool if he never at least tried to be with Hinata because she was awesome person and no one loved Naruto as much as she did. However, Naruto never noticed the meaning of the girl's 'I love you.' During the Pein battle. Because nothing says I _only_ love you as a friend not like a boyfriend, better than almost getting killed to save someone. Sakura did wish Naruto would open his eyes but also that Hinata would speak up and tell him again how she felt, because if she didn't one of Naruto fan girls might get him.

"Never say never, over the last three years I have watched you grow into a more confident person. I have faith that in the end you will be happy and in love."

Sakura was a little vague with answering the girl not really wanting to make more promises but she would make sure to point out the girl to Naruto, "Hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Naruto's home and I'm sure he has tons of stories to tell."

Hinata again held a smile on her face, "Yes, thank you Sakura-chan."

{~…~}

Sasuke had come home to a note on the door from Sakura that read:

 _Sasuke,_

 _Gone to the store to get groceries for dinner tonight._

 _Try not to have company on Naruto's first day back!_

 _-Sakura_

 _P.s Hinata is stopping by to help me cook if she_

 _arrives before I am get home let her in and_ _ **be nice!**_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sasuke grunted before moving to the door to open it. He took his time, it wasn't like a hot girl would be waiting for him once he opened it. Yea sure he thought Hinata was pretty but could never imagine her in such a way. He realized he'd hadn't seen her since he left but didn't think too much of it since he hadn't seen half the people he used to be around. A part of him wondered what the girl looked like, if he recalled correctly, the girl had dark short hair with bangs on either side, her skin was pale and her lavender eyes held a softness to them. Her breast though was something he'd occasionally looked at before finding a better site for sore eyes.

Hinata was just about to knock again when the door swung opened to reveal a very tall man that was named Sasuke Uchiha. She blushed thinking of what Sakura had told her about the man and his intense stare only frighten her more.

 _Shit_. Sasuke thought to himself as he look at the innocent Hyuga girl. She was extremely different than what he remembered her to be. Her eyes weren't as big but still held a soft tint to them which was now accompanied by a hint of security. Her once pale skin held a milky glow to it and was radiating with health, and her once short hair was grown past her breast giving her a more mature look. And the breast he use to look at was enough to keep a man interested with their size and perkiness.

Sasuke could tell the girl was nervous and mentally noted that somethings hadn't changed about her.

"H-Hello Sasuke-san is Sakura-chan home?"

Hinata's voice still contained its softness and Sasuke wonder how the girl's moans would sound, "No she isn't." He answered a hint of happiness in his voice he could have Hinata all alone for a while with both Sakura and Naruto gone. An evil smirk spread across his lips as he stepped aside to let her in, "She told me to let you in though, and she should be back soon."

Sasuke shut the door after looking out the door to see that there was no sign of life. By the time he was finished, Hinata would be begging him to take her to bed.

{~…~}

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed tell me what you think. Can't wait for you to read the next chapter I have a lot more instore for you guys! Already written the next chapter, so an update will come soon. Until next time lovebugs!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter for you my loves! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! Once again thank you for all your reviews and I hope I continue to hit the mark with this story. I know this chapter is a bit bold and I may receive negative feedback for it but none the less I hope you enjoy it. Also I got a review saying that people are out of character and I apologize but it's very hard writing a sexual Sasuke while keeping his distant attitude.

 **Deceiving Hinata**

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the couch next to Sasuke, a certain silence had fell upon them and she was very thankful for it. The two never talked much and she wished she could ask him for advice of his Blonde best friend, but she knew he was not the type to speak to her about boys.

"Hinata, you like Naruto don't you?"

Hinata gasped at the Uchiha, had he used a jutsu to read her mind? No, she told herself calming down as much as she could which wasn't much at all, "W-well I umm."

Sasuke snickered, "Why so serious everyone knows but the knucklehead that you like him."

Hinata blushed at that comment, "I told him I loved him before jumping in front of him to protect him from Pein but after the battle he never said anything to me about it."

"What a jerk." Sasuke said in a way that took him out of his character, but he was playing a role so that Hinata would feel more open to him.

She blushed at the comment, was he empathizing with her? Who was this guy and what happen to the man who wanted to destroy the village to avenge his brother's death?

"I-I just think Naruto-kun had a lot going on at the time." She responded justifying Naruto's actions as she usually did.

Sasuke slid closer to the blunette, "Don't make excuses for that idiot, he would have said something if it were Sakura who confessed her love to him."

That made Hinata's heart ache, she had thought that herself but never dared to say it out loud because she so desperately wanted it not to be true. To know she wasn't the only one thinking that hurt even worse, she really did love a man who would never love her.

"But I know a way to make Naruto notice you and even confess his love for you."

Hinata's eyes widen as her heart skipped a beat, did he really have the answer to her problems? If so, she would do anything it took to get it, anything at all, "You do?" She asked hopeful.

Sasuke almost felt bad about trying to take advantage of the sweet and innocent girl, but not enough to make him stop what he was doing, "Yea, why do you think Naruto even likes Sakura?"

Hinata looked a little confused she never thought about it, in fact she tried not to think about it or she would find herself in a pool of self-pity, "I-I don't know." She said sadly.

Sasuke closed the gap between the girl and himself wrapping the arm closest to her around her shoulder. She didn't blush or react, which let Sasuke know he had her right where he wanted her, "It's because Sakura wanted me."

"Huh?"

Sasuke continued to explain, "Naruto has always been in competition with me in every way of his life. I was strong, he wanted to become stronger, I was cool, he tried his best to be exactly like me, and Sakura wanted to date me, so Naruto had to have her. Idiot probably doesn't even realize that is the only reason he ever liked her."

Hinata took in Sasuke's words, that was a logical response but one thing still confused her, "But how will that help me to get Naruto-kun to like me?"

Sasuke sighed with a frown, "I would suggest we pretend to date to spark his attention, but he'll only respect our relationship and never date you if we broke up." A smirk then painted itself onto his face, "But."

"But?" Hinata said hungry for the Uchiha's solution.

"But if we were to have a little fun together, Naruto will want to have you for himself."

Hinata blushed at the thought of finally having a relationship with Naruto. She would do anything to obtain her long term dream to be with the blonde.

Sasuke sat twirling a strand of Hinata's hair, "How do you feel about sex?"

Hinata jump up off the couch, _that_ was the only thing she was not willing to do, "I-I"

Sasuke laughed, "Relax, I was only testing you." For once he was not lying he wanted to see how she would react to the situation. He had hoped that the Hyuga had loosened up and would be willing to have sex with him right then and there but he was no fool, he knew it would take a little bit of work. Besides, he needed her to believe he was helping her to earn Naruto's affection so that she would grow closer to him and be willing to have sex with him the next time he asked. Having sex with him would definitely label her as un-dateable in Naruto's book but she would be so desperate and resort to that option, "But we will have to kiss."

Hinata blushed, "But won't Naruto see us and get upset?"

"We're not going to kiss in front of Naruto, but instead in front of someone who will spread rumors that we'll later deny. This will cause Naruto to look at you differently, he'll start to wonder if the rumors are true and if so why did I choose you. He'll realized there was something that he missed about you and in short will search for any reason to steal you away from my grasp."

Hinata was feeling anxiety over this plan but she had to do something, like Sakura always said 'We have to take control and take action of our love life Hinata!', "Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled out suddenly realizing that she had regain unknown feelings for Sasuke.

Sasuke squinted in irritation, he knew by that reaction Sakura had told the girl about their interaction. He didn't have time for Hinata to feel guilty about what he and Sakura was doing, it was all good fun nothing more to him. However, he knew it wasn't that simple with girls, "We won't tell her either, she'll instantly dismiss any rumors about us as long as you tell her they are not true."

Hinata still looked unsure, _immensely_ unsure, she wanted Naruto but not with the chance of losing her good friend, "I-I don't know Sasuke-san."

He stood up and made his way over to her, cupping her face into his hands in the process, "Hinata you have to start thinking of yourself."

The girl's face grew hot with every second which explained the redness of her cheeks, "I-I."

Sasuke cut her off, "I'm sure Sakura would want you to do this, if she is such a good friend then she should want you happy and you'll only be happy with Naruto."

Hinata's faced flushed with red even more which Sasuke didn't think was possible, however before she could respond she heard the sound of key entering the lock. Hinata freaked out and pushed Sasuke back on the couch and away from her.

Naruto emerged from the door way with a self-fulfillment smile. As he laid eyes on Hinata who awkwardly stood beside the couch Sasuke was sitting on his smile dropped, "Hey Hinata what are you doing here with _him_?"

Naruto emphasized the 'him', referring to Sasuke, he didn't like this scene very much. Yes, he had been away for quite some time but he still knew about Sasuke's antics with women having lived with him before traveling, and Hinata would damn sure not be one of them!

Sakura walked into the already opened door with groceries, "Hey Hinata thanks for coming early to help me cook dinner."

Naruto turned to his pink haired teammate, "Huh? She's here for you?"

Sakura laughed as she put the bags on the table, "She's all of our friend you doof but yes today I asked her over for dinner, you ok with that?"

Naruto looked at Hinata who was still shifting nervously, then at Sasuke who had a taunting smirk on his face.

"Help me put some of the groceries up? I'm not using all of them."

Naruto smiled, "Yea sure." He answered to Sakura before picking up bags and walking into the kitchen.

"Hinata make yourself comfortable, I'll come get you when I'm ready to start cooking ok?"

Hinata smiled and nodded before sitting next to Sasuke who only smiled at her.

Once they were alone he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "See, it's already working."

Hinata blushed at his statement, it did seem that way but Naruto was too unpredictable to tell just from one encounter.

Inside the kitchen Naruto whispered to Sakura, "Hey don't you think Sasuke and Hinata have been acting weird?"

"Huh?" Sakura said with a blush on her face, she didn't want Naruto to find out about what had happened between herself and Sasuke. If he thought they were acting strange it was because they were trying to hide her secret, "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto peaked around the corner to see that Sasuke had leaned over and was whispering into the blunette's ear, her face held a pink tint on it. Seriously, what was going on with them? They looked too comfortable in his opinion and he didn't want sweet Hinata to end up in the grasp of his rival, "Since when did they become friends?"

Sakura was blushing even harder she thank God her back was turned to Naruto because she was stocking their shelves, "What's wrong with them being friends?" She turned to see Naruto spying on them and she pulled him back into the kitchen, "I just think you're not use to seeing them together, and why do you care so much anyway? You're not jealous are you?"

"What me jealous!?" Naruto blushed at the implication, "I-I just want Hinata with a good guy that's all."

"Are you saying Sasuke isn't a good guy?"

"No of course I'm not saying that!" Naruto sighed he was getting confused, "I just know Sasuke's intentions aren't the best right now and Hinata deserves someone who will wants a relationship, and wants to build with her, someone who will make her happy instead of causing her pain."

Naruto looked over at Sakura who was only smirking at the blonde, seems he did care for Hinata even it was just a little, it counted, "Someone like you?"

Naruto blushed, "Well I-"

"After all you know she has feelings for you, why haven't you asked her on a date before?" Sakura was happy the topic had come up it made it less awkward for her and more awkward for Naruto.

His face calmed but his blush stayed on his cheeks, "When Hinata first told me she loved me, you know during my battle with Pein. I was overjoyed then hurt when I saw she was hurt, in fact I wasn't just hurt I was in rage, and that rage turned me into nine tails form. After the seal was repaired and I came to, I didn't remember anything. All I could think about was if I had hurt Hinata, I was so scared that I had killed her. I knew then I could never tell her I loved her or even think of loving her until I learned to control the nine tails."

Sakura stopped Naruto, "But once you did, why didn't you ask her out, I mean she could have died in the war without knowing how much you cared about her."

Naruto faced tensed and guilt spread through his body, "I know and I'm grateful she didn't."

"So what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked filled with excitement that she was the one Naruto shared his true feelings with.

Naruto chuckled softly, "If I'm being honest, I'm scared I waited too long."

Now that was comical for two reasons, one because Hinata would never stop loving Naruto, and two because the boy had taken on so many strong opponents and this was the first time she ever heard that he'd been scared.

"I think you should think again, Hinata has a funny way of surprising people." Sakura smiled at her teammate.

She walked pass him and into the living room and was shock to Sasuke twirling Hinata's long blue hair. She growled on the inside, what was this pervert up to?

Hinata seemed to have tried to sit as far away from him as possible, her face was red and she looked like she was being tortured. What was he doing to her teasing her, or worse flirting? Sakura laughed to herself even Sasuke in all his perverseness wouldn't dare hit on poor Hinata. He would have had to put a knife to her neck to get her to do anything. Still Sakura didn't want to take any chances of Hinata being scared.

She walked into a line of sight and Hinata looked relieved where Sasuke looked annoyed, "Hinata Can you wash the vegetables for me? Have Naruto help you and I'll be in there in a second."

Hinata practically hopped up off the couch and dashed towards the kitchen. Sakura's eyes followed the girl until she was out of the room. She turned around and met Sasuke's gaze, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Sasuke sighed stretching out his arms on both side of the couch, "Sakura, why don't we stop wasting our time talking about other women and get straight to the point."

Sakura blushed heavily, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you come into my room tonight and find out?"

"I'm not that kind of girl." She stated with anger but not loud enough for the others to hear her.

"You seem to be last night."

She bit down hard trying to contain her anger, "That was different you tricked me into thinking you were helping me, and besides I wasn't in my right mind I've been deprived of sleep for far too long."

Sasuke smirked, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, "What's your excuse now?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura protested trying to escape his grasp but she couldn't move at all.

With his free hand Sasuke slid his hand under her shirt and began once again to fondled her breast. Sakura bit her lips in pleasure, but was determine to get away from him. She pushed away from his body while trying to slide under the arm that was wrapped around her waist. It didn't work, why did she think it would? This was Sasuke and he wasn't to be taken lightly. The only way she was going to be able to escape his grip is if she used her strength. But then that would alarm Naruto and Hinata and Sakura didn't want to have to explain to them what had happened, and there was a possibility they were finally admitting their feelings for one another.

 _In the kitchen…_

"Do you want this cucumber?"

Naruto froze as he realized how his question sounded. Hinata's face was the reddest it had ever been in her entire life.

"U-Umm N-Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to answer that."

"T-Thank you."

 _Back to the_ _living room…._

Sasuke moved his hand down to Sakura's leg yanking it up and pulling her closer to him. He then let his hand land on her butt giving it along with her breast a good squeeze.

Sakura nuzzled her face into Sasuke's chest trying to conceal her moans so that the others wouldn't hear her. Sasuke licked her neck before giving her butterfly kisses, He gentle nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "I could change your life with one night."

Why was he doing this to her? All she wanted was for him to be quieter with his guests not make her like one of those girls. _No!_ She wouldn't be like any of those girls because she deserved better and she was going to get it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She began to lick his and suck on his neck which he seemed to like because he began to squeeze at her butt again. She gently pulled back and blew slowly on the area she just moistened using her tongue.

Sasuke's body shivered and while holding her he sat back down on the couch, "Finally stopped lying to yourself?"

Sakura bit at his neck again sucking on it to leave a mark, "You think you can seduce me in a matter of two days? I told you I'm not that kind of girl, but I will have you, I will tease you until you bend to my will. Mark my words Sasuke Uchiha, I will make you fall in love with me."

Sasuke smirk, "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh you caught on faster than I expected." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke smacked her butt sending pain instead of pleasure throughout her body, "You should remember who you're talking to." He snickered at Sakura's angry face, it was more like a pout, "Fine we can play this game, and when I'm inside of you remember that it's no hard feelings."

Sakura scowled at the arrogant man, she was going to wipe that smug look right off of his face, "Deal."

"Deal." He said releasing his grip but not before smacking her butt, "Now go make my dinner woman."

She stuck out her tongue, "Oh yea and what did you say to Hinata?"

Sasuke smiled thinking of how he would have Hinata and Sakura under his belt (No pun intended). Maybe they could even have a threesome, oh now he might get too fond of that image. He looked at Sakura's harsh gaze, "Nothing, I just did as you told me to."

Sakura looked super confused, "Which was?"

Sasuke smirked, "Be nice."

Something about that comment rubbed Sakura the wrong way, she'd have to ask Hinata for the truth knowing the blunette wouldn't lie to her. Sakura looked Sasuke up and down more time before walking off into the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of, "You're not capable of being nice."

{~…~}

That's it for this chapter longer than I expected it to be but I still enjoyed writing it. I want to have a sarcastic, competitive, but somewhat loving relationship between Sasuke and Sakura before the heavy romance hits. So tell me what you think comments make me more motivated to write. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my loyal readers I'm back with a new chapter for you! I hope you at least liked the last chapter and once again I want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they keep me going. I hope this chapter gets you excited for more.

 **Cute As A Kitten**

* * *

"Yes!"

"You like that?"

"Yes, right there don't stop Genma!"

Sakura thought about the predicament she was currently in, and wondered how it ever came to be. Sure if she had to be doing anything with anyone she was happy it was with Genma, after all he was extremely cute, not to mention his calm and easy going personality. Add his humor and kindness and you basically have the perfect guy.

But still she had to wonder if she was doing this for the right reasons. Sakura mentally laughed at herself, of course she wasn't doing this for good or honest reasons. She was doing this for revenge and like they always say, revenge is a dish best served sweet; and Genma was the sprinkles on top of the ice-cream, the hot fudge over the equally chocolate filled brownie, and basically any other dessert topping alive.

Sakura smiled biting at her bottom lip, a surge of happiness ran through her body as she thought about the face Sasuke was probably making at this very moment. Oh yes, Genma had been the perfect pick.

{~…~}

 _ **One day earlier…**_

"What?!" Tenten whined, "I missed so much!"

"Shhh." Sakura sounded while placing her finger over her lips. She look over to their team leader widening her eyes in the process to emphasize how much she didn't want him to over hear them.

The two girls had been paired with one of the Hokage's leading men to complete a simple escort mission. Since their mission was complete Sakura thought she'd catch Tenten up on what had been happening. The road would often get boring so it was nice to have Tenten with her so she could keep busy until the travel was over.

"Sorry." Tenten whispered nervously.

Genma stopped in his tracks, he turned his head slightly to look over the small town they were about to enter, "All right, we'll stay here for the night."

"Is this in the mission budget?" Sakura asked confused, most times ninjas would often camp outside to keep their location secret.

Genma stretched his body out enjoying the relaxing sensation, "Don't worry it's my treat, unless you would rather sleep in the woods Sakura."

Tenten giggled which caused heat to rise to Sakura's cheeks. Genma smiled at her nipping the bottom of her chin with his finger, "Relax it's just some harmless teasing. I'm going to go pay for the rooms, why don't you have a look around."

As soon as Genma walked away Tenten squealed, "He is so cute, and super cool." Sakura looked uninterested and unimpressed by the man, so Tenten took further action, "And I think he likes you." Tenten playfully sung to the girl.

"Yea sure Tenten." Sakura responded barley, in truth Tenten often assumed people liked her friends which coincidentally never was the case.

Tenten crossed her arms, "I'm serious this time, come on Sakura you can't say that Genma isn't cute."

Sakura smiled, Tenten only wanted the best for her and to tell the truth she did think Genma was cute, who didn't? Tenten could have picked worse and he was way better than any of the other guys she had dated in her past. But she didn't really have time to bother herself with a serious relationship. Still, Sakura appreciated Tenten's effort, "Yea sure Tenten."

"I hate you." Tenten stated coldly and Sakura let out a giggle knowing that the older girl didn't really mean what she had said.

"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?"

The brunette crossed her arms, "Ok I will!"

Silence fell upon the girls and Sakura couldn't help but smile waiting for the girl to explode.

"But you two would be so much cuter Sakura. Come on will you just try talking to him for me? Please?!Please?! Please?!"

"Tenten, haven't you been listening to me? I'm going to prove to Sasuke that I can seduce him while making him fall in love with me. I don't want anything serious at least not until I finish the mission I assigned myself."

"Mission?" Tenten asked, she was very confused by her friend's words.

"Yes mission." Sakura then continued her speech, "I can't have a boyfriend and seduce Sasuke, it just wouldn't be right."

Tenten sighed, "I guess you're right." The girl allowed a minute or two to pass before a small smirk begged to settle on her lips. This smile was different from her other smiles, because unlike the rest this had a quiver of evil in it, "If you want to seduce Sasuke you have to make him realize how much he really cares for you. The best way to do that is by making him jealous, and in that Genma is the best pick. He is an elite guard to the Hokage and well respected throughout the village."

Sakura met the girls gaze, "Tenten, what are you trying to say?"

The older kunoichi slapped her forehead for the green eyed girl's ignorance, "I'm saying dating Genma may make Sasuke jealous and can help you achieve your goal faster."

"Ohhhh." Sakura said finally understanding what Tenten was getting at, "But don't you think it's rude to use Genma as a pond like that?"

Tenten giggled awkwardly while fanning the girl off, "Well if you're only dating it means you're non- exclusive. So stop all your questions and go ask him out."

Tenten shoved Sakura in the path of the hotel. When Sakura looked back at the girl she was only smiling while waving to her. _Weirdo!_ Sakura thought as she headed towards the hotel where they'd be staying for the night.

"Yes!" Tenten yelled after the pink haired girl was out of sight, "She fell for my plan! I wonder if I'll be the maid of honor in her wedding."

{~…~}

"Hinata."

Said girl jumped at the sound of the man's voice, she took a deep breath and turned around, "H-Hi Sasuke-san."

Sasuke was leaning up against a building with his hands tucked deep inside of his pockets, "You never gave me an answer."

Hinata started to get nervous, looking at her surroundings she noticed not a lot of people were around. Why did she choose to travel the quietest path in Konoha? She never choose this path! In fact the only reason she decided to take this road was to avoid Sasuke. Figures he would take the path that no one walked, "W-What question?"

Sasuke smirked, he knew she was playing dumb for a reason, "The plan that will get Naruto to like you."

"U-umm I-I." Hinata took a deep breath and with run on sentence she yelled out, "I don't think it's a good idea, if Sakura-chan found out she'd be hurt. I don't want to risk hurting my best friend for my own greedy reasons. I-I'll just find another way to get Naruto-kun to notice me."

"I see." Sasuke said before walking up to the girl making her hold her breath.

His hand reached out towards her and Hinata began to shake slightly at the situation. To say she was scared of Sasuke wouldn't be absolutely correct, she was just nervous around him. To say the least she never really talked to Sasuke before a few days ago and the topic of conversation was a private one. The dark haired boy however didn't seem to mind talking about private matters when their friends were in the other room. So Hinata could only imagine what he might do if they were hidden from the public eye completely.

He drew his hand close to her cheek but changed its direction to pull something out of her hair and when she looked up she could see the piece of lint in his hands, "I'm sure you'll win him over."

He Hinata smiled brightly, maybe she had been under the wrong assumption of the Uchiha, "Thank you."

Sasuke smirked before disappearing.

{~…~}

"What the hell was that all about?" A very blonde headed girl asked no one at all.

A few moments ago she had witness Sasuke and Hinata having a very intimate conversation. There she was minding her own business walking down the path she _always_ took when she stumbled upon the pair. She had seen Sasuke smile more than she ever witnessed him smile in a lifetime and Hinata held a blush on her cheeks while looking suspiciously nervous.

Ino tried to reason that maybe it was a simple encounter, but Sasuke had ran his fingers through Hinata's hair slightly and both smiled happily before going their separate ways. _No_ , they were definitely dating, but then Sasuke didn't really date so they must be—.

Ino gasped, "Oh that dirty Hinata, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I wonder if Sakura knows about this." Ino stopped to think to herself before speaking out loud once again, "No way if billboard brow knew about this she would have been told me. I have to tell her immediately!" Ino sighed, "Huh but Sakura won't be back for a few days, I can't keep a secret like this. I know I'll tell Temari, she never listens to me anyway."

The girl never noticed but someone had been watching her from the shadows, a man perhaps. An extremely pleased man whose plan had just been put in motion.

{~…~}

"Oh hey Sakura I was sure you'd be out sightseeing a little longer than this."

Sakura smiled at Genma, now that she was actually standing in front of the man her nerves started to get the best of her, "Oh, well I was just. You see it's just. I-I wanted to." She huffed in frustration, "Apparently I can't speak right."

Genma stared at Sakura his soft brown eyes not showing a hint of irritability. His soft lips slowly quirked up into an enduring smile and the long tooth pick shifted from one side of his mouth to the other, "It's ok you're cute without even speaking."

Sakura blushed at the unexpected compliment, "I-I." Why couldn't she speak around him? The first good, nice guy, with a calm personality, and was not liked by her other friends was speaking to her and she couldn't complete a sentence.

 _Figures. Ok just treat him like he was Sasuke, then he'll hate me. Naruto? Are you crazy?!_

"Sakura is something wrong?"

Sakura shook the conversation out of her head, she didn't need to picture Genma as someone else. What she needed was to imagine herself having more confidence. More ambition. A bigger ego!

Genma frowned since he still didn't receive an answer from the girl, "Look Sakura, if me calling you cute made you feel awkward I'm sorry I only meant you were cute in a kitten type of way."

A dark purple shade formed over top of Sakura as all of her ego fell into pieces. The embarrassment was replaced by a sudden surge of rage as realization finally settle in of what Genma said, "So you think of me as a kitten! An animal! Well I'll have you know that plenty of men find me sexy so I don't care about your opinion!"

Sakura stormed away giving everyone who came in her path death glares. Genma was just confused by the entire situation, "W-What did I say wrong?"

{~…~}

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The door creaked open slowly and Temari popped her head out of her hotel room, "Ino? Why are you hear, is something wrong?"

Ino started to laugh loudly, "Oh no nothing is wrong with Shikamaru."

"That's not what I asked!"

"But that's what you meant."

Temari clenched her fist stopping herself from attacking the girl, "Ino, shut up and tell me what you want before I shut my door."

Ino put her hands up, "Ok, ok. But I need to come inside, we don't want this secret to get out."

The door creaked once again before shutting completely.

{~…~}

Sakura fell onto her mattress, her body was tired and it was to great relief to finally be relaxing in her own home. It was 8:45 in the evening would it be acceptable to go to sleep and not wake up to the next morning right? It didn't matter Sakura was definitely going to bed, it's not like she had anything else to do with her life.

She let all the tension in her body release so the transition to unconsciousness would go smoother. She then began to put all of her worries aside so she could relax completely. However when it came to this task the pink haired girl found it little difficult.

"How could he say I look like a kitten!? I'm 18 almost 19 now I'm not some child to be compared to a kitten!" Sakura stood up and looked into her full body mirror. She examined her body and though her breast weren't as large as Hinata's she still didn't look young, "Who am I kidding? I still fit into my clothes from when I was 12."

A sigh of defeat escaped Sakura's lips, "No it is okay Sakura you just haven't hit your growth spurt yet."

The kunoichi slipped on shoes and walked out of her bedroom door.

Naruto turned to see his friend on a determined mission, "Hey where are you going?"

"Somewhere to remind myself of my age."

"Have fun?" Naruto asked more than stated.

{~…~}

"I'll have a strawberry cosmos."

"Coming right up."

Sakura twirled the bar stool she was on and examined the entire restaurant. It was busy and warm, everyone had a drink and their hand and there was Genma sitting in the corner with a beautiful woman.

Sakura gasped embarrassed by the sight, she quickly turn to face the bar hoping he wouldn't notice her. Knowing that she had pink hair she highly doubted she would go unnoticed but one could dream. Besides, even if he noticed her didn't mean he would come to speak to her. Sakura quickly realized that a small part of her wanted him to come over and talk to her. And for a split second she envied the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

After seeing the woman, Sakura felt foolish about ever giving into the thought of Genma liking her. I mean in comparison to the woman Genma was sitting next to Sakura was definitely a cute kitten. The woman had long voluminous dark blue hair, with flawless glowing tan skin, and dark passionate eyes. Sakura didn't know if the woman or an hourglass had more curves, and the little black dress she had on made it look like she did.

You know kittens aren't so bad tons of people love kittens. They infectious, soft, and you always want to give them extra love. Maybe Sakura could live with being a kitten if it meant never being put up against a cougar.

"Here you go ma'am!"

"Thank you but I think I'll need something harder after this."

"I know just the thing!"

Sakura took a sip of her pink drink and sighed, "Even my drink is a kitten."

Laughter exploded from behind the girl, "Has that been bothering you this entire time?"

Sakura twisted her seat to see a cool Genma looking more relaxed than ever, she guessed he had a few drinks in his system.

"No." Sakura stated sharply, "And it's not polite to sneak up on people."

Genma chuckled, "I'm a ninja so it's kind of a habit to sneak up on people."

"It's my job to eliminate the enemy but you're still here aren't you?" Sakura fired back coldly.

"Ouch." Genma said while cringing at the remark, "I don't blame you for being upset that I called you a kitten I'd be upset if someone called me a puppy."

Sakura took another sip of her drink then looked over at the man, "The why did you say it?" He began to laugh and Sakura squinted her eyes at him, "What's so funny? Just tell me already before I get even madder."

Genma sighed happily, "Well I had to say something to save myself from the embarrassment of rejection."

"Oh I get it when I didn't respond to you, you thought I was going to reject you." Sakura smiled relieved that she was not thought of as a furry animal, "Well I wasn't going to reject you I was there to ask you out on a date."

Genma cough up his drink, "Really?" He smirked with innocence, "Well there is still time."

"What about that woman you were with?"

Genma looked confused before connecting the dots, "Oh Nami is just an old friend but we are not dating. Besides she isn't my type I'm more into kittens."

Sakura blushed he was smooth and the perfect balance between Naruto and Sasuke. Meaning overly happy and hyperactive and totally dark and closed off, "No offense Genma but I'm not looking for anything serious right now at least until I finish my personal mission."

The jonin sighed, "I get well if you ever change your mind let me know."

Sakura bit on her lips sexually, "Well there is one thing you can help with me with."

Genma look at her confused, "Mhh?"

Sakura took the shot the bartender had finally sat down and after paying the tab she grabbed Genma's hand and dragged him back to her house.

 _Which brings us to the current situation…_

"Yes!"

"You like that?"

"Yes, right there don't stop Genma!"

Sasuke balled his fist up in anger! The only thing he could hear over Sakura moans was the sound of her headboard hitting the wall. He got that she was trying to make a point and even though it wasn't working, he was getting very annoyed by the sound.

Naruto had left right after Sakura stating he had to go and see someone, but Sasuke believed he was going to stalk Hinata for the third time this week.

"I'M REACHING MY CLIMAX!"

"AHHHHahhhh."

Sasuke knew by the sudden quietness the pair was finally finished. He let out a breath, Sakura was going to pay for what she had done. He didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to confront the two and threaten them not to be so loud next time.

Wait! There better not be a next time! Sakura was in for a rude awakening if she thought for a moment that she was able to experience sex with anyone else. Sasuke would make sure that this was the last time Genma would step foot in his house.

{~…~}

"Thanks Genma that was great."

The browned eyed man looked into the emerald green eyes across from him and smiled, "Hey sure anytime you need to have fake sex call me and I'll be here."

Sakura laughed, "Yea, sorry if you wanted the real thing but I'm just not that kind of girl."

"I get it." Genma yawned, "But there is one thing I'm still confused about."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Genma stretched his arms behind his head, "Why go through so much trouble for Uchiha if you don't want anything serious?" Sakura was shocked at his words which threw her in a trance of thought, "It seems to me you love him."

Sakura gasped before laughing away his statement awkwardly, "No way it's just harmless fun."

"I sure hope so."

"Huh?"

Genma smiled with all his teeth, "That means after your game I may have a shot."

Sakura's eyes widened with shock before softening while her lips formed a soft smile, "Well it seems to me that you, Genma have it bad for a certain pink haired kitten."

He sat up slipping his shoes back into place, "Maybe I do." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you around Sakura."

{~…~}

So what did you guys think? I definitely love Genma so this will probably not be the last of him. I don't want Sakura to have sex with anyone just yet because I think I want her to be a virgin. So I think she would much rather fool Sasuke into thinking she is having sex instead of actually doing it. I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time beautiful people!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you enjoy very much. Thank you a million times for your amazing reviews, I love reading them so much because they make my day. I will definitely try to write more from Sasuke's POV It will come in later chapters, especially ones that are focused on him. I think it's easier to write from Sakura's POV because I'm female but what type of writer would I be if I couldn't change it up a bit? Anyway, I hope you will like this and all the chapters to come. Enjoy!

 **Naruto's First Time**

* * *

"This has to be a joke." Sasuke said gritting his teeth together. He had brought a girl home three hours before Sakura's bedtime so he didn't have to hear her complain in the morning and how does he get repaid? With loud moans by the girl at 4:45 am; it just boiled his blood, the nerve of her and unlike the night she brought Genma home Naruto was there. Sasuke thought that was priceless since she always made it a point that he'd not bring home a girl while the blonde boy was in the village.

The moans became even louder as the sound of the head board hitting the wall quickened, "Ok she is going overboard now!"

Sasuke ricochet his comforter off and hopped out of his bed. He pause to think if Sakura would forgive him if he busted into her room while she having sex, "Why do I care?"

He swung open his bedroom door and came face to face to the woman in question.

"You're such a pig Sasuke! Two girls in the same night!"

"Hnn. Don't act like you're a saint two men in two nights is just as bad. What are you trying to catch up?"

"You little liar I'll wipe that smug look right off your face."

Sasuke laughed, "As if you could touch me."

"Well why don't we take it outside and see!"

The moans only persisted and grew louder, "SHUTUP!" The pair yelled at each other in unison.

Then if finally dawned on them, Sakura pointed to Sasuke, "Wait if you're out here then." She walked to his bedroom and poked her head in slowly, "There isn't a girl in there, where is that sound coming from?"

Sasuke closed her bedroom door, "Hnn. Maybe it's Naruto."

Sakura gasped then laughed after the initial shock, "No way Naruto may be a pervert, but he doesn't act on his thoughts and feelings." Sakura looked to the blonde's bedroom door, "Unless –"

Sakura's thoughts trailed off to a certain Blonde telling her that he had actually liked Hinata, and if he told her it is possible Hinata could have been overjoyed and gave in. Sakura dismissed the thought Hinata was even more so not that type of girl. Although, they always say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

Sakura's idea was cut off short as she seen Sasuke easing his ear up to Naruto's door, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"What does it look like?" He stated rudely, "Aren't you curious?"

"No because I'm not a pervert like you." She then bit her lips, "But I do want to get to the bottom of this."

Both ninja pressed their ears up to have a better listen to their roommate's interactions.

"Do you hear anything?" Sakura whispered.

"Maybe I would if you weren't talking." Sasuke whispered harshly.

"I loathe you." Sakura whispered just as harsh.

"What are we listening for?" Naruto whispered.

"To see if Naruto and Hinata are having sex." Sakura answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked Sakura, "We think Naruto is in there with a girl we never agreed it was Hinata."

"Naruto's definitely not in there with anyone."

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked turning around to see the blonde. Her faced dropped as she turned Sasuke around to see a very angered Naruto.

"You guys were spying on me?!" Naruto yelled.

"No of course not." Sakura explained, "You weren't in your room so we never technically spied."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "You two thought I was in there, with Hinata no less!" Naruto's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I knew it wasn't Hinata."

"That's not the point! You guys invaded my privacy something I would never do to either of you."

"Right, like when you didn't invade Sakura's panty drawer to do research." Sasuke stated with no remorse.

"What!?" Sakura yelled.

"It wasn't like that, I promised Pervy Sage when he was alive that I would, he dared me!" Naruto yelled hoping the girl wouldn't pound his head off.

"Well in that case I don't feel bad about telling Sasuke that you were the one who broke his very first sword." Sakura stated with a smile.

Sasuke looked at the girl confused, "I already knew that."

"Yes but Naruto told you he broke it while fighting an unexpected enemy." Sakura began to giggle, "He just sat on it."

Sasuke's eyebrows began to twitch, "You sat on a hand crafted Uchiha blade that has been passed down for 12 generations!"

"Ok! I'm sorry I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Naruto begged.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at one another and smiled, "Deal." They both agreed.

"Wait." Sasuke stated before looking around for the source of the still very loud moaning, "Then where is the noise coming from?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura said while darting her eyes around the hall, "If not in here then where could it be coming from?"

"I know where." Naruto stated and both his teammates eyeballed him waiting for the answer, "When I was walking home I heard the screams coming from next door."

"We have neighbors?" Sasuke asked mutually.

"And they're sexed crazed like Sasuke?" Sakura said whining, this was not going to be good for her sleep.

Sasuke started to walk back to his room, "Well we will just have to wait to do anything until the morning."

"It is morning!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke's now closed bedroom door. She sighed deeply and looked at the blonde who was already on the couch half sleep. Where ever the boy had just come from had definitely worn him out, "Good thing I don't have a mission in the morning."

{~…~}

"I hate my life." Sakura yawed as she tilted her head cracking her neck.

Ino sighed deeply, "I'd hate my life too if I had your split ends, rough hands, and tendency to attract boyfriends who are worthless."

"Ino can it, I'm not in the mood." Sakura said angrily standing out of her chair.

"Neither were your last three boyfriends." Ino said with a smirk, "At least that's what you told me when I asked why you had broken up with them."

Sakura was mentally killing the blonde over and over again. She always found a way to insult Sakura since they were young and only recently had Sakura found ways to upset the blonde in the same way.

"Fine Sakura no more joking tell me what is bothering you today."

The pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms, "It's our new neighbors they kept me up last night with loud moans and when they were finally quiet I got called in at the hospital at 6 am this morning."

"Hmm, well I would agree that it was affecting your beauty sleep, but you look the same way you always do." Ino instantly felt killer intent and knew it was coming from her best friend, "But if it's sleep you want you can just come over to my place."

Sakura gasped, "Really? What's the catch?"

Ino laughed, "Nothing Sakura you're my best friend do I really need a reason to be nice to you?" Sakura only gave Ino a look, a look which the blonde new as the 'what happened' look. The blonde panicked, "Nothing's wrong, I do need to talk to you about something but that's all."

"Well?" Sakura said while crossing her arms.

"Well what?" Ino asked innocently.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"I said I'd tell you when you came over."

Sakura sighed, "You know you have a way of making my life more stressful. Normally I'd get you to spill but I just don't have the energy today. I'm just happy I can go home and sleep after my rounds."

{~…~}

Hinata was a very beautiful girl and though she only had eyes for one man the eyes that belonged to other men were constantly on her. She was currently working a shift at the hospital where she diagnoses and determine the treatment one should take, also known as a checkup.

"I can take whose next." Hinata called out and a man quickly ran into her office. Hinata gasped, "Kiro? But I just gave you a checkup yesterday."

The man smiled, "No it wasn't yesterday it was the day before that!"

Hinata sighed, she was starting to feel like she wasn't good at this position, why else would her patients have to keep coming back?

"Hi!"

The nurse behind the counter looked up into very crystal clear blue eyes, "Oh good morning Naruto what brings you in today?"

The blonde smiled, "I'm here for my checkup with Aki."

"Oh." The nurse said with a frown, "No one told you? I'm sorry Naruto but Aki has retired."

"What!?" Naruto yelled, "Grams didn't say she was retiring!"

The nurse giggled at Naruto's outburst, "Why don't you have a seat I can have someone else examine you."

"No way, I will not have another checkup done until grams comes back." Naruto said channeling his inner child.

The nurse sighed, "That's not how retirement works Naruto, now please try our new examiner she's pretty popular with everyone."

Naruto who had both eyes closed opened one out of eye curiosity, "Who is it?"

"Hyuga, Hinata." The nurse said reading a list.

Naruto's eyes widen as a large smile replaced the pout on his face, "When can I see her?"

The woman looked down the list of names, "Well it seems she booked but I guess I can make an exception since you had an appointment. You can go next, since you seem healthy and well you probably won't take too long."

"Thank you!"

Naruto jogged off into the seating area and was amazed by how packed the room was, "Wow the nurse wasn't kidding when she said Hinata was popular."

"I can take whose next." Came a small voice from behind the curtain.

Naruto stood up, "Sorry guys but I've got an appointment."

He pulled the curtain opened and closed and was more than please to find the girl he was promised to see. She turned around and her face lit up, "N-Naruto-kun, hi."

Naruto couldn't speak his mouth hung low and his eyes were currently fixed on Hinata's nursing outfit. The skin tight white dress clung to Hinata covering everything up but yet exposing the curves of her body. Her legs were covered with white solid stockings and her short height was more noticeable since her normal ninja shoes were replace by white flats with no heel. Naruto now knew why Hinata was so popular with everyone. He poked his head out the curtain and almost had a panic attack realizing the room was filled with mostly men.

"A-Are you ok Naruto-kun? You look a little pale." Hinata grab Naruto's sleeve urging him to have a seat on the bench.

"H-Hinata." Naruto's voice cracked, "Is there always so many guys waiting to be examined?"

Hinata's face dropped at the question, as she nodded her head to his question, "They keep coming back to get reexamined. I don't think I am as good as Sakura and Ino."

Naruto was getting a better understanding of things, the blunette did noticed that she had the same reoccurring patients, however she was completely oblivious to the fact that her patients were coming back in to look at her in her nurse outfit.

"Well why don't you check me out and I'll tell you if you should feel that way or not."

Hinata smile at Naruto nodding her head in agreeance, "First I'm going to check you heartbeat."

Naruto took off his jacket causing Hinata to blush slightly, "Ok."

She put her stethoscope on his chest, "I can't hear anything with this stethoscope." She slid her hand underneath Naruto's shirt without thinking twice about it.

Naruto's heart started to pound harder, not because the girl was touching his bare chest. No, it was because it was second nature to her which meant she probably has done it to other patients. Other male patients, other horny male patients.

"Y-Your heart is beating a little fast Naruto, are you sure you're ok?" Hinata noticed the blonde boy swaying back and forth in a dizzy manner, "N-Naruto-kun?"

For first time in his life Naruto had done something he never dreamed of, he fainted. Hinata was flabbergasted by the sight, Naruto looked perfectly healthy to her.

"I-I should probably quit." Hinata stated sadly.

She looked at the boys sleeping face and wanted to faint herself, he was handsome. Her eyes trailed down to his lips and she gasped at her own inner thoughts, "I couldn't take advantage over N-Naruto-kun like that." She whispered to herself.

But then no one was around to see anything…

{~…~}

"I really hate my life." A very exhausted Sakura stated to her mentor.

The Hokage only chuckled, "I'm sorry to hear that but it can't be helped. I don't have a lot of medical ninja on your level who can also defend themselves if needed."

"I understand Malady but why is _he_ here?" Sakura looked over to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha who looked well and rested.

Tsunade sighed, "Look I'm just going to state the obvious to the both of you. I am retiring in the matter of a week. And who will be replacing me?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated with a hint of happiness, she was very proud of her sensei.

"Correct." Tsunade stated with a smile on her face, "With a new Hokage comes a new generation of ninja who have to step up and take the place of the last generation. Sakura, you, Sasuke, and Naruto are three of the most powerful ninja in the world right now. With you being taught by me, Sasuke by Orochimaru, and Naruto by Jiraiya and all three of taught by the next Hokage." She paused for dramatic effect, "You three are basically the next generation of Sanin."

Sakura gasped, "Really?!" Sakura said eagerly she turned to Sasuke who had a small smirk on his lips, "But Malady? That still doesn't explain why _he_ is here."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here because while we are basically the next generation of Sanin, we're not the Sanin yet." Sasuke answered smugly earning a smile from Tsunade, and Sakura's tongue being stick out at him.

Tsunade stood up and looked out her window that overlooked the village, "Normally I would send all of team 7 excluding Kakashi but there will be times when you have to go on missions alone. I want to get you used to less people accompanying you while executing a mission. So I am leaving it up to just the two of you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye but he only kept his attention forward. Tsunade turned to the both of them, "Sakura a very good friend of mine is ill and I want you to go and treat him. Stay as long or as little as it takes but don't leave unless the mission is finished or you cannot help him any further. Sasuke you will be her escort and bodyguard, there will be a lot of attempts on Sakura's life because of how many enemies our client has."

' _Great so I'm a target because people want this man dead.'_ Sakura thought to herself. Did she even trust Sasuke to protect her? He could let her be eliminated so he didn't have to hear her complain about his loud company any longer. Sasuke wouldn't do that would he?

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who smirked at her, _'Shit. I'm dead.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

{~…~}

* * *

That's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed and continue to like this story. Also, in the spirit of Thanksgiving, I am uploading another chapter. Give me your thoughts and always have a great day! Until next time my loves!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm thankful for all my loyal readers and their amazing comments. So I wanted to give you two chapters in one day because there is a possibility I won't be able to post over the holiday weekend. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Pervy Sage's Pupil**

* * *

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert Ino!"

"I'm not talking about you Tenten, I'm talking about little miss innocent over there."

"W-what? I'm not a pervert either."

Ino smacked her hand down on the table the three women were sitting at for lunch, "Then explain why you did what you did when you thought no one was watching you!"

Hinata's heart stopped as her face went blank; did the girl know about her secret? She would die if Ino had found out what she had done to Naruto while he was unconscious. Hinata cursed herself for ever giving into her desire and now she would pay the price severely. If Naruto found out he would think she was a weirdo who preyed on her patients while they weren't awake. What should she do? Tell the truth that was best thing to do and she would at least be her old self again by doing so.

"I-I." A small voice entered Hinata's mind, a voice she remembered from years ago.

 **FLASHBACK!**

Hinata hopped on the rooftop of the bathhouse in Konoha.

"Oh good you're here." Whispered a large man with spikey white hair, "Tsunade would kill me if she found out about this. But the number one rule of a pervert, is deny, deny, deny. Even after you've been caught; besides I need to catch up on my research."

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Ino-chan." Hinata said after consideration, she would do as the toad sage said.

"I saw you Hinata so stop lying!" The blue- eyed girl yelled in persistence, she was not backing down from this argument.

"Ino-chan I wish I could help you but I don't know what you mean." Hinata said innocently.

Ino growled in anger, "Fine Hinata, but you'll do it again and when you do I'll be there to call you on it."

The girl stomped away leaving the blunette and brunette dumbfounded, "What was that all about?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders picking up her juice box and sipping it, "I have to go Tenten."

{~…~}

"Oh hey Ino what can Akamaru and I do for you?"

Ino smiled at the canine boy, they went way back; the pair actually dated when they first entered the academy. It was a very sweet romance that lasted all but a week after Ino caught Akamaru peeing on her flowers and Kiba found it funny instead of cruel. However, the two moved on and were now really good friends.

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru, I just wanted to ask you a question about Hinata."

Kiba hopped down off of Akamaru's back to move closer to the girl, "Is something wrong with Hinata?"

Ino sighed, "I think so; I mean you're her teammate do you think she has been acting strange?"

Kiba stroked his chin thinking of the time spent with his teammate, "I'm not really sure, she seems normal enough."

"Yes but has she gone off by herself to do something out of character?"

"Recently?"

"Ever!" Ino yelled hoping she was finally getting somewhere.

Kiba scratched the top of his head, "Well—"

 **FLASHBACK!**

It was dark and team 8 excluding Kurenai and a very blonde boy were sleeping inside of a tent.

A twelve year old Naruto sat up out of his sleep, "I gotta go." He said before getting up to use the restroom.

"Huh Naruto?" Kiba rolled over just in time to see Naruto leaving the tent and to notice his female teammate's absence, "I better go check it out."

Kiba tiptoed passed a sleeping Shino and Akamaru and headed to the lake after the blonde boy.

The brunette spotted Naruto, "Oh he's just peeing but where's Hinata?"

Kiba looked over to the lake to see a naked girl moving over top of the water. Blush quickly formed over his cheeks as he recognized the movements as his teammate's new technique and then suddenly he realized it was Hinata.

He heard a loud gasp and look to Naruto who he guess did not recognize the girl, "I better go before either of them notice me."

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

Ino stood tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Kiba to speak, "Well?"

"I guess there was that time where she was naked but that was so long ago and I try not to talk about it." The ninja looked where the blonde once stood, "Huh? Where'd she go?"

{~…~}

Hinata was carrying a ton of paperwork that needed to be file but Sakura could not get to due to a mission. She was thankful for the work since she no longer examined people. She was just about to quit when the nurse in charge stated that Hinata only had one patient for the rest of the year. Hinata looked at her appointment slots and was very shock to find that the name Uzumaki, Naruto was written over the entire page.

Normally, they would never allow such things to happen but there were certain perks to be the village hero. Plus, Naruto promised the head nurse that he would come to her son's birthday party and sign all of his friend's things. Though she didn't bother telling Hinata that part.

Hinata walked into the very secluded filing room where all birth records were kept.

The door slammed behind her, "Glad I caught you alone Hinata."

Hinata turned to see Ino leaning up against the door which was now closed, "H-Hello Ino-chan are you helping me with filing?"

"Cut the crap Hinata you know why I'm here." Ino walked closer to her, "So this wasn't the first time you ambushed a man."

Hinata blushed deeply, why didn't the girl let these things go? She didn't need anyone to know about her secret but she didn't want to continue lying to her friends.

"You aren't very innocent at all are you? Who knows how long you've been doing this! Just tell me the truth Hinata!"

"I-I." Hinata bit down on her lips why did Ino care so much about what she had done to Naruto? She wished so very much that Sakura was here to get Ino to stop pressuring her.

"Spill it Hinata Hyuga!" Ino yelled grabbing the blunette's arms shaking her a little.

 **FLASHBACK!**

"Oh good you're here." Whispered a large man with spikey white hair, "Tsunade would kill me if she found out about this. But the number one rule of a pervert, is deny, deny, deny. Even after you've been caught; besides I need to catch up on my research."

Hinata blushed uncontrollably by the man's words but he only continued speaking, "Even when they have you backed up in a corner and have it all figured out turn it all on them. Make them think they're the crazy ones and it'll buy you some time because they'll want to go and rethink everything. By the time the get back to you their temper is down at least half the way!" The man busted out in a loud chuckle, "I swear I'm too smart for my own good, and you'll be just as smart my little pupil just you watch!"

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

Hinata prayed that this would work she really had to get the girl off the subject. The blunette placed a hand on the blonde's forehead, "Ino-chan are you feeling well today?"

"What?" Ino asked taking in what the girl had said.

The door swung open to reveal Tenten and the head nurse the latter spoke, "What's going on in here?"

Hinata blushed nervously, "I think Ino-chan might be feeling under the weather."

Ino opened her eyes and shock that Hinata would suggest such a thing, "I'm fine, I just want answers!"

Tenten sighed while placing a hand on her forehead, "Not that again Ino you have to let it go."

"So she's been acting strange all day?" The head nurse asked Tenten.

"No!" Ino intervened, "I just want Hinata to stop lying to me!"

Tenten and the head looked at one another, "Ino I think it is best that you come with me." Tenten pulled the girls apart and pushed Ino towards their boss.

Ino didn't put up a fight she only turned to give Hinata one last look that said 'I'll find the truth.'

"Maybe you should go to get some quiet in your office Hinata."

The girl smiled gently at the elder ninja, "Thank you Tenten."

{~…~}

Hinata let out a deep breathe unwinding behind the shield of her curtain.

"You didn't think I would go away that easy did you?"

Hinata looked over to find Ino's shadow behind the curtain, this was beginning to feel like a horror movie, "I thought you were going with Yuri-chan to relax."

The blonde pulled back the curtain and Hinata now more than ever was thankful that Naruto was her only patient.

"Just admit it Hinata or I'll just tell that person what you did myself!"

Hinata stood up tears filling up her eyes this could not get any worse.

"Hey Hinata! I got a bump on my head during training so I thought I'd come see you."

Hinata could die and she was sure by the way her heart was beating she would. Why did Naruto have to come and visit her at this very moment? The moment when Ino had threaten to tell him what she did to him while he was knocked out.

"Ha!" Walked in a very eager Tenten, "I knew you weren't going home like you told Nurse Yuri. You have to leave Hinata alone Ino this is now harassment."

"I will leave her alone as soon as she tells me the truth about what she did!" Ino snapped at Tenten.

Naruto observed the entire situation and became worried by the two kunoichi's word, "What's going on Hinata?"

Hinata felt the world crashing down on her; this could have all been avoided if she decided not to lie about the shameful deed she had done. If she just told Ino what happened to begin with she could have saved herself from possibly embarrassing herself in front of Naruto.

Wait! She could save herself if she could remember more advice from Naruto's teacher then she would be able to buy more time to tell Ino the truth without Naruto being there.

"I-I."

 **FLASHBACK!**

Hinata was running to the mission department to see if there was something available for a genin.

"Sorry Hinata but you aren't qualified for c-ranked missions but the d-ranked missions are beneath you as well. Why don't you come again tomorrow to see if we get anything new."

"Milady!"

"What is it Shizune?"

"We've spotted Jiraiya at the bathhouse again."

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples she was going to murder that man. She didn't actually have the time to go get him herself and most men got talked into peeping with the pervert. So then who could she send, "Hinata!"

The blunette froze at the door before turning to see what the Hokage wanted; a small smile spread across the Sanin's lips.

{~…~}

Hinata hopped on the rooftop of the bathhouse in Konoha.

"Oh good you're here." Whispered a large man with spikey white hair, "Tsunade would kill me if she found out about this. But the number one rule of a pervert, is deny, deny, deny. Even after you've been caught; besides I need to catch up on my research."

Hinata blushed uncontrollably by the man's words but he only continued speaking, "Even when they have you back up in a corner and have it all figured out turn it all on them. Make them think they're the crazy ones and it'll buy you some time because they'll go and rethink everything. By the time the get back to you their temper is down at least half the way!" The man busted out in a loud chuckle, "I swear I'm too smart for my own good, and you'll be just as smart my little pupil just you watch!"

{~…~}

"Milady don't you think it was a bit cruel to send an innocent girl like Hinata to handle Master Jiraiya?"

Tsunade sighed, "I guess when you put it like that it is, but what fool can I send to handle it?"

"Hey grandma Tsunade I need an S-ranked mission now!"

"This job is too easy." Giggled Tsunade.

{~…~}

"Then after that you want to take the leg and—."

"HEY PERVY SAGE!"

"Huh?" The man turned to look at his blonde pupil standing on a higher building, "Naruto? But when did you get up there I was telling you all my trade secrets. Mhh?" The Sanin looked down to see a very red girl. She seemed to be unconscious but was still standing up swaying back and forth. The man's mouth dropped suddenly realizing what he had done.

Naruto hopped down and scolded the man right away, "You pervert what did you say to Hinata!? You ought to be ashamed of yourself go back to your hotel now!"

Hinata fell back but Naruto caught her in his arms, she came to and looked into Naruto's eyes, "Sorry about that Hinata just erase everything Pervy Sage told you. Well I guess I don't have to tell you that since you're not a pervert or a liar."

Hinata smiled before fully fainting that conversation could make a grown woman faint.

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

Hinata let the tears spill down her cheeks even back then Naruto was right she was neither a liar nor a pervert but she had to make things right.

"I-I'm sorry."

This grabbed everyone's attention as they observed the girl's breakdown.

"Ino is right! Naruto came to see me he passed out and I couldn't resist but to—."

All three of her friends leaned in closer curious of what the girl had done.

Hinata bit her lips wiping away her tears, "I-I thought about doing it for so long but fear always stopped me. S-so when you were unconscious I had to run my fingers through your hair!"

"Huh?" Ino said in defeat.

Tenten tried to contain her chuckles, "Oh wow Hinata you're very bad."

Naruto only cheesed at the girl, "Oh I would have let you touch my hair Hinata I've always wanted to touch yours too."

"Really?" The girl asked thankful the blonde didn't seem upset.

"Yeah." Naruto said while laughing.

Ino just slipped out of the room and Hinata chased after her.

"Ino-chan!"

"Don't talk to me Hinata!"

Hinata freaked out by her friends actions, "Today I watched you lie, deceive, and make me look like I was crazy! That's not the Hinata I know and while you may have the others fooled I know what you really do when no one is watching. I know what you Hinata, and I will exposed you for who you really are!"

Hinata could only stare at her friends back in disbelief.

{~…~}

* * *

Tough love from Ino but I wanted to make this chapter a bit comical. I hope you enjoyed and sorry if there are errors I will clean that up but I do not have enough time to reread because I am short on time. Next chapter will be about Sasuke and Sakura's mission. Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys finals week is finally over! So that is a boat load of stress off of me until January *Exhaled with relief* I want to thank you all for your amazing comments and I hope that you like this chapter. P.s I didn't forget about Sasuke POV but it's hard for me to write it right now and I don't want to put out any bad material; but it will happen. Love you guys and enjoy!

 **Mr. Haruno**

* * *

"You've got the jobs!" a woman with orange wavy hair said happily. Her grey eyes showed pure satisfaction. Overall you could tell she was a sweet enough person. She reminded Sakura of Tenten, with her interjected voice and lean figure.

"B-But you didn't even look at our resumes." Sakura said trying to conceal her anger with a smile.

"Let it go we have the job." Sasuke mumbled with irritation in his voice.

Sakura shot him death glares, "I worked hard on them you know!" She instantly noticed her outburst and quickly curse Sasuke for aggravating her, "Sorry." She chuckled out awkwardly.

The woman who was in charge of the staff giggled, "No need to be sorry, that temper will be great if you're ever attacked."

Sakura's face twisted into confusion, "What do you mean attacked?"

The woman giggled, "Well you see, there has been attacks on our staff. Four people were seriously injured and the fifth." She pink her bottom lip seemingly not wanting to talk about the situation, non-the-less she sighed and spoke again, "Was killed."

Sasuke smirked, "So that's why you gave us the jobs without knowing our names."

"Yes." The woman said holding her head down low, "I hope you will still work for us."

Sakura smiled, "Of course we will! The attacker won't scare us away."

"Glad to hear it." The woman said with relief in her tone, "My name is Meido and I'm the second in charge of the staff although, I do most of the hiring."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura, nice to meet you."

Meido waved for the pair to follow her down the hall. She stopped and slid a paper door open, "Sakura this is your room, in the bathroom you will find your staff uniform. Once you changed meet me in the dining hall which is up one level, down five hallways, and one right turn away from here."

Sakura nodded and quickly entered the room where two beds already laid, "Roommates great." She growled sarcastically.

'CHHAA! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR ROOMMAATES!' Inner Sakura stated.

"Well it can't be helped and I'm sure they'll be nice."

The door to the bathroom opened and Sakura jumped back defensively but not enough to be thought of as a ninja. A girl with green eyes and brown hair which was tied up in a high ponytail emerged giving Sakura a weird look. She had on a work kimono which Sakura guessed was the uniform.

"Oh are you lost?" The woman said generously to Sakura.

Sakura smiled gratefully, "No, I'm new and I guess I'm your new roommate."

The girls face dropped into an unpleasant mug, "Great I have a new weirdo roommate who talks to herself."

She pushed past Sakura and left out of the room. Sakura stood up with her fist clenched, "She's a civilian Sakura you can't hurt her. No matter how much she deserves it!"

{~…~}

"Oi Kenta! The new guy is here."

Sasuke waited a few minutes before a large man who was dressed better than the other workers walked into the back room of the kitchen, "What's your name kid?"

"Sasuke." The Uchiha stated in an emotionless tone.

Kenta squinted at the tall young man, "You know, it's proper to state your last name when introducing yourself _Sasuke_." The man said his name in a way the younger man didn't appreciate.

Sasuke smirked at the rivalry built in just a few seconds between him and his new boss. If Sasuke stated his real last name his cover would be blown which meant he had to come up with a last name quick. A name that wasn't well known like Uzumaki or Hatake. Hyuga would also revel his origins albeit, he would never use that last name.

"Well?" The older man asked with his deep raspy voice.

"Haruno."

The man's glare didn't break, "Haruno, Sasuke eh?" His began to stroke his chin, "Well that has a nice ring to it. Welcome boy."

Sasuke Haruno having a ring to it as if! He would never carry the ugly last name and pitted Sakura for having to endure it. Sure the meaning fit Sakura perfectly but the name in Sasuke's opinion was just plain ugly. Uchiha on the other hand was a proud name that held a certain pleasuring sound to it. Everyone in his clan were bad-asses who held power that the average ninja could never learn. Sakura would have fit right in with her monstrous strength. Sakura Uchi— No way he was thinking about this.

"So what do I have to do exactly?"

Kenta looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "You know how to fight at all?"

That was an understatement but Sasuke was never one to brag, "I can handle myself."

"Good." The older man ran his hands through his short brown locks, "Look I really need extra help in the kitchen but the master of the estate's daughter Soni needs a new body guard and she likes the ones with faces like yours. You up for it? Or would you rather skin the fish load?"

"I'll take my chances with the daughter."

{~…~}

"Everyone this is Sakura!"

Sakura stood in front of at least eighty women, she never realized she was one to get stage fright. She laughed with no confidence secretly wondering why Meido said they were understaffed, "Hey Meido, do you really need this many people to work in this house?"

The orange headed woman laughed softly, "Don't let the workers hear you ask that." Sakura turned to see a few mugs her way from the woman who were closer to her. Meido shooed the women away, "Don't worry about them, and to answer your question we actually need more. You see the main house is quite large on its own needing at least 50 workers to serve food, clean rooms, do laundry, escort guest around, and tend to the family's needs. Not to mention the needs of the two bath houses, pool house, and hot springs. Which can easily take away the 30 workers we have left; which leaves little time for breaks."

Sakura nodded her head before smiling, "Where do I start?"

"Normally I'd start a new worker off with laundry." Sakura visible shuddered at the thought of doing anyone's laundry. She would often get into arguments with her mom about folding and when she moved in with Naruto she couldn't stand the smell his clothes held after training so she'd wash them or they'd be left unclean for at least a month. Sasuke was unusually clean for a guy and took care of his own clothes but Sakura figured it wouldn't hurt to wash his clothes too. It had taken her months not to ache after washing, drying, folding, lifting, washing, drying, folding, and lifting. Ninja training had nothing on laundry. And now to think she would have to endure washing the clothes of who knew how many people.

Meido smiled, "But I like you, you didn't back down even after I told you about the killer."

"YESS! WHO SAID HAVING ANGER ISSUES WOULDN'T GET YOU ANYWHERE BECAUSE THEY WERE LYING!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"So I'll start you off with cleaning rooms and scrubbing the floors."

"Ok…. They were telling the truth. BUT STILL NO LAUNDRY YAY!" Sakura mentally high-fived herself. She had stopped denying the voice in her mind a few years ago and even call her mini-self Blossom.

Meido then went about waving down a girl who reminded Sakura of her very shy and innocent friend Hinata. The girl who was named Nori had long dark blue hair, with fair skin, and dark purple eyes. She smiled and for the first time Sakura felt the smile was genuine.

"Nori is your roommate so she can help you until you get the hang of things." Meido explained.

The two girls walked down the hallway together, Sakura watched intently as Nori explained how she went about cleaning things, "I always start with the rooms that the masters of the estate stay in because if we don't have any guests then lower rooms don't need to be cleaned as quickly."

"Right I get it." Sakura took a deep breath in and out she wondered how Sasuke was doing, being a guy he was bound to have a worse job than she did.

"A-AHHH!" Everything began playing in slow motion as Nori tripped over a bucket of water and in that moment Sakura wondered if she should save the girl or not. She liked Nori she really did but she didn't want to risk being found out and normal girls could not catch people who were dropping at such a fast pace.

A swift movement later and the girl was in the arms of a handsome man with dark eyes and hair. Nori probably thought she just laid eyes on the man she was going to marry. Ha! Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she had been there done that, and now the handsome man was a frog in her opinion.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked in surprised.

"Hn." He put the petite girl back on the ground and silently moved away without paying any mind to Sakura.

Nori followed him with her eyes, "Who was that man?"

"Sasuke, he's a bit of a jerk as you can tell."

The girl stared on in awe, "He's perfect." She whispered softly and even though Sakura pretend not to hear her she did.

A certain surge of a once familiar emotion shot through Sakura's body. She clenched her stomach, what was that emotion doing in her body she had locked it up and hid the key. But Sakura Haruno was feeling jealous of the comment made for the boy she had sworn off ages ago. What the hell was happening?! Her heart began to thump as she suddenly realized how much she wanted to be near him, to take in the scent of his skin and clothes, and to be in his quiet company. No! No way in hell would she give in to those feelings! She must still be weary from her travels and after her work she would take a well needed rest.

Once the blunette snapped out of her trance she dragged Sakura along into the first bedroom. Nori knocked three times and to what seemed to be the girl's surprise the door swung open to reveal a boy around Sakura's age. He was well groomed with long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail, much like Neji's, but unlike the Hyuga had tan skin like Naruto's and had honey gold orbs.

Nori bowed deeply and Sakura followed after the girl, "Please Master Ki forgive me, I thought you were out of your room."

The young man laughed cheerfully, "No problem Nori you knocked which is more than the others do. I think they hope to catch me dressing myself."

Sakura blushed with this notion, she stood straight and shot the young man a soft smile.

"And who is this?" He asked referring to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, it's my first day."

"Ahhh." Ki said like Shikamaru he was smiling and Sakura could figure out why, "Well I'm off, oh and Nori please make sure not to touch the trove in my closet it's delicate."

"Yes, of course."

The two girls walked into the room and Sakura took in the dark blue room that had golden stars on the celling. Everything in the room seemed to cry with wealth and Sakura wanted to cry knowing she would never own such things.

"He's kind for a young master don't you think?"

Sakura nodded her head, she didn't have much experience with royalty but there was a particular prince who had claimed her as his own until she let him down "lightly".

Nori who unlike the young Hyuga princess was very talkative told Sakura how Ki was searching for a wife and a lot of workers threw themselves at him. Sakura could tell the girl found the prince attractive but had felt that she was above flirting with him; which Sakura respected.

After the room was finished Sakura let out a sigh of relief grateful that she could finally take a rest.

Nori shut the door behind them and smiled at Sakura, "You did really good Sakura and you catch on fast too! Cleaning the rest of the floor should be easy for us."

The blunette marched down to another door then realization set in that it would be a while before she could shut her eyes.

{~…~}

Four boys and one girl; Sakura had figured out the amount of children the owner of the estate had in the most brutal way. She felt as though she knew them after cleaning all five rooms but to her relief Nori told her that she didn't have the clearance to clean the master's room.

Sakura followed the directions Nori gave her back to their room she just want to bathe and sleep. After getting lost three times Sakura finally found the room which she knew was hers. She slid the paper door open and plopped down on the floor, careful not to get too close to the bed while being dirty. Working in the hospital was making her lazy.

"What are you doing?!"

Sakura looked up to meet evil green eyes, the same eyes that called her weird; oh the thing she could do to this girl, "I'm resting in _our_ room, can't you tell?" Sakura said obviously teasing the girl.

The girl growled out loud before throwing a fist full off clothes at Sakura, "I'd suggest you put these on dinner is in 10 minutes and I wouldn't suggest being late." Sakura's stomach growled and she suddenly realized that she could eat a meal or two.

Once again without introducing herself the woman stormed out the room leaving Sakura ready to ring her neck.

"She means well." Came a peaceful voice which Sakura recognized as Nori's, "Koi that is, she's a bit stubborn but she nice once you get to know her."

"No thanks." Sakura scuffed

"We really should hurry we can't be late!"

{~…~}

Did Sakura ever state that she hated her life? She stood with a tray of delicious dumplings in her hands but couldn't eat any. Of course she wasn't going to dinner but instead was serving dinner to the family of the estate and a few dull looking guests.

The pink haired girl allowed her eyes to travel to the delectable treats on the tray in her hands. What she would give for one—

"Go ahead take a bite."

Sakura looked up into the eyes of the young prince and a hint of guilt flushed through her body. Should she be talking to him? Was it fair she ate but the other servants didn't?

Ki shifted his stance eyeing Sakura confused on whether or not she heard him, "Someone has to make sure there is no poison."

The kunoichi grunted in shock, "Well I guess you're right."

With no one watching Sakura ate the dumpling hoping the prince didn't think she was a pig. She grinned with all her teeth, "No poison sir."

He smiled, "Glad to know." He then left out of the dining hall and soon after the others followed.

"Finally." Sakura said yawing while trying not to shut her eyes.

Nori found Sakura after the mess was cleaned up, "Sakura will you come to the bath house with me after dinner?"

Sakura wanted to say no but after how kind the blunette had been she decided against it. The pair found their way to a table that Koi was sitting at.

The brown haired girl looked Sakura over, if she was thinking negatively about her Koi didn't let it show.

"Who is that?"

"I'd bathe with him."

"Mhhm."

"Who wouldn't?"

Sakura with a full mouth of rice squinted evilly knowing who the girls were talking about.

"He'll be mine." Koi said with no remorse.

"But Koi he won't even speak to anyone."

Nori's eyes widened, "Sakura knows him!"

Sakura began to cough up her food, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"You called him by his first name, Sake right?" Nori asked trying to remember his name.

"Sasuke." Sakura said blankly.

Koi leaned over the table and eyed Sakura in a new way, "So you do know him? You have to introduce me."

"But I—" Sakura began protest.

Nori leaned closed to Sakura so their words would be private, "Please Sakura do it so you'll get along better with Koi."

Sakura sighed deeply before standing up and walking over to Sasuke who was only a table away. She needed to speak with him anyway, "Hey Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked up at the pinkette, "Do I know you?"

"WHAAA?" Sakura asked, Blossom was trying her best to hold up the rock that was about to crush her ego. Why was he acting like he didn't know her? She giggled forcefully placing both hands on the table to lean closer to him, "I'm Sakura! You know the girl who help a certain blonde get you on the right track after you dropped out of school!"

Sasuke's face held no emotion, "Don't be ridiculous, don't you think I'd remember you if you played such an important role?"

A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead, "Remember this you slimy, piece of –"

Sasuke stood up out his chair as if losing his temper, "I always meet crazy woman like you; who attack me in the hallway. One too many times! Then before you know it it's 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11 times I'm tired of it go away your annoying."

"Agh!" Sakura protested as she stomped away past the table she was sitting at.

"What did he say?" Koi shouted seeming desperate.

"That your nose hairs are gross and your pits smell terrible!" Sakura yelled at out anger, she considered it payback for the way she treated her earlier.

Sakura began to walk back to her room contemplating a way to kill Sasuke Uchiha. She let out a sigh, she knew he was sending her a message but did he have to call her annoying like that? Her stomach turned in knots he said it just like that day.

Once she was alone she began deciphering the code Sasuke gave her, "I always meet crazy woman like you; who attack me in the hallway. One too many times! Then before you know it it's 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11 times I'm tired of it go away your annoying." Sakura bit her bottom lip, "One too many times? No! 1, 2. Then 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11. So that leaves the words meet me in the hallway at 11?"

Sakura shrugged codes weren't her thing if she got the message wrong it wouldn't be a big deal.

{~…~}

The bath house was beautiful, with over ten rooms and a common area Sakura felt that the workers had it pretty good. She sunk into the warm and let her muscles relax. Nori who sat across from Sakura yawned with relaxation. With her eyes closed Nori was the spitting image of Hinata, however she didn't have big breast which Sakura was thankful for.

"Hello there!"

Sakura froze at the sound of the voice that sounded from behind them, she hoped to have imagined it but by the blush on Nori's face she knew she hadn't.

"P-Prince Ki what are you doing in the staff bathhouse?" Nori asked attempting to cover herself.

He laughed softly, "Well no one is in my bathhouse so I thought I'd come with you."

"Yea but that doesn't explain why you're in the women's area!"

Both Nori and Ki were surprised by the way Sakura yelled at the prince.

Nori took in a deep breath, "S-Sakura."

Ki put up a hand to stop the blunette, "I only believe in separation of women with regular men. I am not a regular man therefore women shouldn't hide their bodies but celebrate them."

By that time Ki had slipped into the water and pulled Nori's hands away from her body.

"Why you!" Sakura swung her fist at high speed to meet Ki's face but stopped mere inches away, "I'm going to go Nori before I lose my temper."

Nori smiled at Sakura, Ki on the other hand trembled with fear, "H-how did she move so fast?"

Nori pushed the prince back and grabbed her towel, "Women can do crazy things."

{~…~}

"Glad I got the message right, most of the staff are in the bathhouse but we should still hurry." Sakura said still feeling a bit of neglect from her ex-crush.

"Since we have to find Tsunade's associate without blowing his cover I thought it was best for one of us to work a higher job position while the other works as a servant."

Sakura thought long and hard, "But how is one of us supposed to get a higher job?"

"I already did, I'm the girl's body guard."

Sakura's brain shot out of her skull hitting the celling a few times before returning to it proper place, "I'm sorry what?" Sasuke only watched her he knew what was coming next, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I SLAVED ALL DAY AND YOU'VE WALKED WITH A BEAUTIFUL, WEALTH GIRL?!"

"Hey! What's all that racket?" Kenta rounded the corner quickly locating the reason for the noise, "Haruno what are you doing!?"

Sakura popped at the sound of her name, "Well I just bumped into Sasuke here and he won't give me directions."

Sasuke wanted to slap himself for not speaking up before his partner did, now they would surely be found out.

The man stroked his tongue looking back between Sasuke and Sakura, "You two don't look related, so then how is your last name Haruno too young lady?"

"Too?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

"We're married." Sasuke said flatly, Sakura was sure she died in that very second, "We didn't mention it before because we really needed these jobs."

Kenta belched out a laugh, "Well that's not a problem in fact by law the estate has to allow you to share a room."

"Whaa—!?" Sakura asked before adding, "I was looking forward to not hearing his snores." She said barely fooling Kenta.

"I like her!" The loud man rumbled, "I'll go prepare a room for you."

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a devious smirk, "We're married eh?"

"Don't ask!" Sasuke said with irritation he never intended for this to happen.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a fit of giggles, "You got it! Mr. Haruno." Her anger quickly washed away she looked at Sasuke who had his eyes closed. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

He met her gaze, "What is it?"

A blush formed over her cheeks, "O-oh it's nothing." She averted her eyes quickly.

Sasuke's orbs lingered on Sakura's fine features, there was something familiar about the way she was acting but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Oi!" Kent called from around the corner, "I've got a room for you."

{~…~}

* * *

Slow chapter I know but I had to make a base for the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy the slight comedy and I hope you continue to follow and like this story. Until next time my loves!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all my lovely readers, I've missed you! So I received some tough comments from non-users or anonymous users about how "stupid" my story is and I wasn't going to mention it at first but I decided to talk about it partly because of a message sent to me by chichivivas. Personally if I don't like a story I don't bother commenting on it at all but for a lot of claimed "Non-users"( I say this because I believe most of the time they are actual users who are too afraid to use their pen names ) there is a point when reviewing becomes bullying a writers story. I'll leave all your nasty comments for now but I'm speaking for every writer who is constantly getting bullied by disrespectful comments when I say get over yourselves. I'm not bashing non-users who simply have opinions good or bad but I am calling out bullies! I'm not the type of girl to take your bullshit! As for everyone else please enjoy this new chapter. Thank you again to chichivivas for your kind words!

 **Recruits**

* * *

The night air was refreshing to Sasuke, it was ironic actually because when he was younger he often had nightmares of his clan's death and despised the night. Green eyes flashed in his memory and he turned from his position at the window to glance over his comrades sleeping figure. What was that look she gave him? It was oddly familiar in a bitter sweet way. It had been years since Sakura looked at him with those innocent eyes. Though he wasn't completely sure, he was beginning to suspect the young pinkette liked him again.

Sakura began to turn and her sleep which led to the Uchiha's lingering eye. It was something about the way they argued before she went to bed.

 **FLASHBACK!**

"My room didn't have a bed! To think I get a full queen sized mattress all to myself!"

Sakura became lost in her own world babbling on about how good she would sleep. Something about the whole situation didn't sit right with Sasuke, the girl was almost too happy for his liking. It was up to him to burst her bubble, "We'll be sharing the bed."

Sakura's head snapped in the Uchiha's direction and her cheeks became as pink as her hair, "W-what? No way Sasuke I'm not sharing a bed with you!"

"Then I'll make a pallet on the floor." Sasuke said with ease.

Sakura smiled gratefully, Sasuke was sweet when he wanted to be, "Thank you Sasuke."

A smirk formed on his face, "Hnn." He picked up a pillow that sat casually on the bed before asking, "Do you want two or three pillows for your pallet?"

"Bastard!" Sakura hissed she didn't know why she ever gave Sasuke the benefit of the doubt.

"You said you didn't want to share the bed, it's only natural that you sleep on the floor."

Sakura looked up at the stars, with a pink tint still placed upon her cheeks she bit her bottom lip almost seductively?

"Fine."

"Hnn?"

"We'll share the bed."

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

In the end the Uchiha decided it would be best for him to sleep on the floor. It had been a long time since he turned a girl who was offering her bed down but sleeping next to Sakura wouldn't feel right. If in fact she did have feelings for him again he would stay away from her. She would expect him to change and become a different man and he couldn't give that to her.

Sasuke's eyes drifted once again to the slim form resting soundly. He was too tainted for a girl like Sakura he knew that but the question remained would he listen to his brain telling him to stay away or his body telling him to have her.

Sakura's eye crept open and her foggy sight revealed a tall and handsome man, "S-Sasuke?" She was too tired to move and before she knew it her were eyes closed shut again.

The sun light lit the simple bedroom and the sounds of a birds chirping outside brought Sakura out of slumber.

"Huh, Sasuke?" Sakura sprung up and looked around the room for her teammate but found no one. Her eyes landed on a made up pallet on the ground, "Why would he?" She sighed deeply of course when she willingly offer to share a bed with a pervert he'd turn her down.

Only me! Sakura thought to herself, this would haunt her for her life. Her attention quickly fell onto a note addressed to her.

"I know why you're really here, meet me in the pool house 8 am." Sakura flipped the card over to locate where it was sent from but there was no name attached to the note.

"Must be the client." She said to herself she gazed out the window and looked upon the birds who were playfully playing in their nest, "The sun is so bright." A second of realization hit Sakura as she finally put two and two together, "It has to be at least 7:50! I'll just have to meet the client without Sasuke."

Sakura threw on her clothing while trying not to get toothpaste everywhere. In an instant she was ready to go, when she stopped and decided to do one more thing. Once she was finished she hurried over to the pool house.

{~…~}

Sakura looked around the room to make sure no one who shouldn't be there was there. She didn't find anyone including the client. Maybe she had the wrong pool house? She continued to search and decided to make a little extra noise to alert the person of secret that she had arrived. A sound came from behind Sakura and instinctively she reached down to grab a kunai but quickly remembered her holster was gone.

"Is someone there?" Sakura yelled out and received no response, "I got your note, and it's ok to come out."

When there still wasn't any movement Sakura sighed and decided to look around some more figuring it must have been a worker who came and gone. She turned around and a scream escaped her lips, a man was standing directly behind her, "Sorry I didn't see you there." Sakura giggled but the man kept a straight face. She had seen the man before he was the owner of the estate's advisor if Sakura remembered correctly.

"Did you send me that note?" Sakura asked since he had yet to introduce himself or speak at all.

The man simply smiled before his face became consumed with rage. He swung a punch at Sakura she easily dodged it and sent a fist flying towards him but stopped when the man spoke, "For a regular servant you react fast."

Sakura pushed back from the man putting some distance between them, she could not tell if he was playing mind games on her or just stating the facts, "It was just luck." Sakura spat out in anger she couldn't reveal her identity unless she was for sure that the man in front of her was her client.

He disappeared and reappeared in an instant before Sakura and smacked her back with a force that sent her flying to the floor.

She stood back up trying to resist killing the man, he was after all the advisor of her boss and could compromise her mission. She wouldn't hit him and give him a reason to suspect her.

He laughed, "You took that hit like you've been in a lot of fights in your life, a girl your size should have passed out with a blow like that."

Sakura growled on the inside she knew the bastard was just toying with her but he would leave her alone if she didn't respond.

{~…~}

Sasuke trotted back to his room apparently the princess of the estate didn't wake up until 10am which meant he didn't have anything to do until then. As he walked down the hallway all of the female servant blushed and bowed to him like he was royalty. Sasuke chose to ignore it because he himself didn't hold people to high standards.

When he entered the room he noticed Sakura was gone but her bed wasn't made up leading him to believe she left in a rush. He looked around the room for anyone sign of a break in but there was nothing. His eye caught sight of two small cards laying on the night stand. One note had no name but the other was no doubt from Sakura.

He crumble the note and took off in the direction the pinkette had given him.

{~…~}

Sakura flew back hitting the wall that the man had her pinned up against. His hits were weak if she had to be honest, no could hurt her like Tsunade did during her training. She looked into his dark brown eyes before he adjusted his glasses and caught the glare of the room.

"You're really not going to fight me back? Maybe I was wrong about you but after Prince Ki had mentioned your quick speed I had to test you for myself." His hands wrapped around Sakura's neck he threw her across the room.

Sasuke caught her in mid-air, "I've gone to the bathhouse to meet an unknown person who is thought to be our client. But most likely he's crazy and will attack me. – Sakura." Sasuke put Sakura down, "You're picking up bad habits from Naruto."

Sakura crossed her arms defensively, "Oh yea? Well you're picking up Kakashi sensei's bad habits! What took you so long anyway?"

"Hnn this is the pool house, your note said the bath house."

Sakura's eyebrow started twitching, "You got to be kidding."

The man across the room cleared his throat, "Now that you both are her let's talk."

"You had your chance to speak, now you're going to die." Sasuke started to slide his sword out of its hilt.

The man stayed calm, "I wouldn't do that if I were you someone will hear you and your cover will be blown."

"Hnn. You won't even hear your own death." The Uchiha said while standing protectively in front of Sakura.

Sakura watched as Sasuke placed himself in front of her like he would never allow anything to get passed him and hurt her. Her heart started to pound at her own thoughts; it didn't mean anything. Did it?

The advisor cringed, "Well if I die then security will be tighter and you will never meet your client that way."

The man was instantly hanging in the air by Sasuke's hand his blade pinned at the neck of the man with glasses, "Once more chance."

The man's eyes widened, "I have a message that will be delivered in about fifteen minutes addressed to the head of the estate stating that my death was by the hands of your client and only I can retrieve it."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in fear that he'd still kill the man.

Sasuke pressed the blade harder on the Advisor's neck, "What do you want with us?"

"There have been a series of deaths happening, they have mainly been our female staff, I want you two to find out who's behind the murders and kill them. No one else is to know of this request."

"Why would we help you?" Sakura asked, it was never a ninja's place to intervene in business that didn't pertain to their mission.

"Because I know who your client is and you do not. Once you complete your task I will tell your clients identity and give you privacy to help him."

"Sasuke we don't have much of a choice illness doesn't take it's time. It could take forever to figure out who our client is." Sakura looked into the Advisor's eyes, "But if you're lying I will kill and I'll take my time."

Sasuke didn't budge but instead pressed the knife closers to the neck penetrating skin. The man scream out in pain.

"Sasuke put the man down!" Sakura demand.

The Uchiha dropped the man and returned his sword to its home, "Hnn."

The man laid clenching his neck as if his wound was deadly; Sakura rolled her eyes the cut was minor kids who scraped their knee probably felt more pain. She walked over to him and began to heal his neck, "What's your name anyway?"

The man let out a sigh, "Warui."

Sakura pulled her hand back, "Well Warui, if you don't really know who are client is you better find him. Or the next time Sasuke's blade touches you they'll be nothing left to heal.

{~…~}

"Sakura there you are!"

"Oh hey Nori." The pinkette said to her new friend.

Nori started blushing and Sakura guessed it was because of Sasuke the kunoichi inwardly growled in irritation, "Did you need something Nori?"

The blue haired girl shook herself out of the trance, "Well I was worried when you didn't show up for work today without a word. Are you ok you have bruises?!"

"Oh." Sakura calmed down a bit appreciating the girls concern, "I had a small accident with the stairs lucky Sasuke caught me or it could have been worse." Sakura laughed it off and although Nori smiled there was something in the way Sasuke was looking at Sakura that concerned the blunette, "Anyway if Meido is upset please tell her that Sir Warui gave me the day off."

Nori nodded her head, "I hope you feel better Sakura! Goodbye Sasuke-kun."

After the pale girl disappeared the pair continued down the hall towards their bedroom.

"So you slept on the floor last night?"

"Hnn."

"Thank you." Sakura said while she nibbled at her bottom lip, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to ask Sasuke or not but the words fell out of her mouth, "Why did you sleep on the floor last night?"

Sasuke kept his gaze forward, "I have to go."

"Huh?"

He turned the corner leaving Sakura alone with no answer. This was the worst thing he could have done because now she was stuck with own imagination of why he chose not to share a bed with her and her conclusions where far more rash.

Someone's presence caused a shift in Sakura's mood, in a matter of seconds Prince Ki revealed himself.

Great from depression to anger!

The Prince smiled kindly at the girl, "Hello Sakura how has your first week been going?"

Sakura opened her mouth then shut it before speaking; was he trying to be funny? Or did he not remember getting into the bath with herself and Nori against their words, "It would be better if sexual harassment weren't happening."

The man's eyes widened, "Sexual harassment? I was not aware of this I fear my staff hide things from me so thank you for being honest. If you would please file a claim I would be happy to look over it with my father so we can stop it."

"Right?" Sakura responded slowly she was sure he was pulling her leg.

"One more thing Sakura. Nori is a very shy girl unlike most of our female servants, if sexual harassment is taking place please watch over her for I fear she won't speak up against her wrong doer." The prince walked away leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

"He must have been drunk last night or something. Or maybe he doesn't think his actions are harassment?" Sakura was really concerned for the people she had encountered during this mission so far.

{~…~}

* * *

So in this chapter we saw Sasuke's current thoughts about being with Sakura…. Wonder if it will change? We also saw Sakura think of Sasuke romantically again… Do you guys think it will last? Has anyone ever jumped the gun and asked a daring question just to never receive a response? *Raise hand quietly* Do you guys think Warui can be trusted? Finally, what do you think is up with Prince Ki's memory? Love you guys and updates will be more frequent!


	9. Chapter 9

How was Valentine's Day my loves?! I hope your nights were filled with true love and happiness. Wow I can't believe I have reached 100+ followers for this story! I never imagined so many people would like it and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story because there is a lot of surprises to come! I also just want to take a moment and thank all of your kind words about the bullying and for supporting me and this story 100%. I promise I have THE best readers on the site you are all awesome and so beautiful keep being you!

 **Everything will be ok…. Right?**

* * *

"The way he looks at you, I should have known you two were in love."

"Huh?" Sakura asked surprised by the statement.

Nori smiled while wiping away the sweat on her forehead, "Sasuke-kun I mean. When you were telling me about your accident he had this look in his eye."

"What look?" Sakura asked curiously.

Both girls stopped scrubbing the floors and met each other's eye. The blunette giggled, "He was upset with you."

Sakura snorted, "That's nothing new." She stated as she continued to scrub the wooden floors beneath her.

Nori threw a wet rag at Sakura gaining her attention, "He was upset with you because you hurt yourself."

Sakura looked up at the girl again but only listened to her, "You can see that he loves you so much to the point where he wants to hurt you for allowing yourself to get hurt, it's true love."

Sakura's stomach started to flip around uncontrollably, Nori's words could not be true. Sasuke didn't love her actually it was quite the opposite, he even avoided sharing a bed with her. Did people who were in love do that? No, of course not! The look in his eyes was most likely disgust; he was probably upset that he had to come and rescue her.

Sakura sighed her heart began to ache but she couldn't allow herself to feel so she concealed her emotions and smiled gratefully, "He actually tells me that quite a bit, I guess I'm lucky to have a husband like Sasuke."

{~…~}

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"Hnn."

"You don't talk very much do you?"

"Hnn."

"Huh. Whoever she is I applaud her for being able to strike up a conversation with a brick wall."

"Hnn."

A teacup was slammed down on an elegant glass table, "I demand you speak to me!"

"No."

"Princess Ko, would you like me to apprehend Master Haruno for disobeying your orders?"

The women in question looked up at her advisor, "No Maki I enjoy his will not to bend it is refreshing compared to everyone in this estate."

The young woman around Sakura's age turned around to face Sasuke. She had golden long locks, with deep green eyes, and tan sun kissed skin. She was beautiful no one could deny that but Sasuke didn't think she had anything unique about her.

"Maki please leave us alone for a moment." The man bowed deeply and exited the room leaving just the young adults, "So tell me Sasuke why didn't you break the news to me?"

The Uchiha didn't respond he didn't feel like it was his duty to entertain the girl just to keep her alive.

The young Heiress growled aloud, "I planned to make you mine so imagine how I feel right now." She picked up her teacup and took another sip, "But maybe I can persuade you?"

Sasuke eyed the Heiress he knew where this was going but the real question was what he should do.

{~…~}

"We're making great time Nori one more room then we're done for the day right?"

Nori nodded her head at Sakura, "Just make a left around this corner."

A man who looked like the same age as Iruka sensei stood outside of the door with a red face.

Sakura couldn't help but pray that the man was blocking the room that needed to be cleaned and she would be excused from cleaning it.

"Hello Sir Maki." Nori bowed and Sakura followed suit, "Is the Princesses room available to clean?"

The man cleared his throat, "I'm afraid not the Heiress and her body guard are occupying the room as it stands. You are excused from your duties today."

Nori's eyes were wide at the man's words realizing Sasuke was in fact the Heiresses body guard. The blunette turned around to reassure Sakura but the girl was frozen; no words would reach her. Nori's eyes filled with sorrow, "Sakura."

"You were right Nori, true love." Sakura walked away but once she was past the corner she ran through the halls as fast as she could. She found herself in the garden sitting on the bench alone. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed but at this point she would take any punishment Meido would give her because she wasn't moving.

Her eyes flew over all the beautiful flowers surrounding her each of them paired perfectly with the same type of flower. Why did such beautiful things exist in the world when people felt so terrible? Sakura look over the white roses, in the mix of flowers there was a single red rose, "That's odd no other flowers combine another."

"It's a metaphor."

Sakura turned to see a man that appeared to be around the same age as Kakshi sensei. He had short brown hair and golden eyes, his skin was the same color as Naruto's and the smile he wore reminding her of her comrade as well, "A metaphor?" The girl asked.

The middle aged man sat beside Sakura and nodded, "When you look around these gardens everything is in place perfect almost. Even though each flower holds beauty there is no room for individuality. Every flower tries to blend in with the last. However, even though it is rare to find, there is a flower that will stand out even as it tries to fit in."

Sakura smiled, "That is a beautiful metaphor." A moment of silence went by before Sakura spoke, "Oh that's right my name is Sakura it's very nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, I'm Ikaji."

"Well Mr. Ikaji we better get going before the owner of the estate bites our heads off." Sakura stood up giggling.

The man sighed, "My brother is a bit irrational."

Sakura's mouth dropped, "B-Brother?" She hadn't been aware that the master of the estate had a brother.

The man laughed gently, "Don't worry I won't tell."

"Arigato." Sakura said gratefully before she bowed and ran off, she was lucky this time but she had to watch the way she spoke with strangers.

{~…~}

Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it he was waiting for Sakura to return to their shared room. He wasn't quite sure what he would or could say but he had to figure it out soon.

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke found himself on top of the Princess; she began to scream out but he silenced her with a deadly look, "Release me Sasuke! So I can have you once and for all."

"I have a wife." He replied calmly and a little coldly.

This however had no effect on the Heiress, "I can make you forget all about her. Don't you want to be worth something and with someone who doesn't have to clean someone else's manor?"

"No."

The Princess gasped, "You're crazy! Why don't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"No man has ever had the pleasure of seeing me in such a state. I hope you know what you're doing."

When the Heiress made no attempt to break loose Sasuke seized to restrain her. He found his way to door and opened it gracefully.

"If you change your mind however." The princesses began to speak.

"I won't." Sasuke said before slamming the door behind him.

He headed back to his room when a certain blue haired girl stopped him. The normal happiness replaced by anger, "We need to talk." She stated.

The Uchiha simply ignored her and began walking past her.

Nori chased after him, "I told her you loved her!"

This caused the man to stop, his backing remained to the girl, "I thought I was right, after all she's your wife and the way you looked at her, you looked at her with true love. But you don't love her! Or you wouldn't have slept with Lady Ko no matter how beautiful she is! Sakura loves you and she knows what you've done. She's very heartbroken because of you!" Nori turned her back towards Sasuke, "I just hope you can fix it, for Sakura's sake."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Why did he even care if Sakura thought he had slept with the Heiress? They weren't _actually_ married and it was exactly what he needed for her to realize he was no good for her and she should leave him alone. He knew they made a deal but Sakura would definitely be too angry with him to continue. So he should just leave things damaged; whatever argument occurs he'll just let it keep them broken.

The door finally cracked open to reveal the slim figure he had memorized as his teammate, "Oh hey Sasuke you weren't at dinner."

He eyed her carefully she didn't seem upset at all, no hidden killer intent, could he have been wrong about Sakura's feelings? Maybe she just put on a show for her friend so no one would get suspicious about the nature of their relationship, "I ate earlier."

"Oh." Sakura smiled gently at the raven haired boy, "I'm going to take a shower."

Sakura walked into their shared bathroom and shut the door. Her façade dropped instantly as she dare to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes began to burn from withholding tears that were begging to spill. The girl quickly turned on the steaming hot shower. Removing her clothing she slowly stepped into the chamber. Her body slowly defrosted underneath the hot shower head. She began to run her fingers through her tangled hair trying to push it back out her face so she could scrub away all her dried sweat. She was ok, wasn't she? Her body began to shake as she quietly let out tears. Why now? She had seen him with plenty of other women and even heard him with them. But her heart was just now feeling the pain she had been holding in. Was it was never that she couldn't sleep but instead the fact that Sasuke was touching another women that kept her up all night? As long as she smiled she was ok…. Right?

{~…~}

A few hours had passed and Sasuke stood looking out at the night sky. Sakura didn't care whether or not he'd been with the princess? Why should she it would be nothing new? She would often scold him about bringing home girls and in a weird way it was comforting to know she still cared about him in some ways. Tonight was different, she didn't care about his actions. Did she not care about him anymore? The Uchiha ignored his own thoughts and decided to get some rest. Tomorrow he would find the person behind the murders while Sakura was at work and the mission would be practically done.

{~…~}

Sakura yawned walking towards the dining area, she didn't get much sleep but she was excited to get out of her room.

She quickly found her place next to Nori and began eating breakfast before they had to serve the masters of the estate. After shoving a few piece of bacon down her throat Sakura noticed Nori hadn't spoken one word. The kunoichi turned to her friend with concern, "Nori is something wrong?"

"Sakura." Nori started after she took a deep breath she continued, "It's about yesterday."

"Nori please stop right there." Sakura sighed, "Please don't worry about Sasuke and me. We'll work things out one way or another."

"It's Koi." Nori stated.

Sakura looked at the girl and rolled her eyes at the sound of the mean girl's name, "Great Koi knows about this she's probably basking in my pain and sorrow."

"She's dead Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widen in shock, "W-What? When? H-How do you know that?"

Nori let tears fall from her eyes, "She went missing yesterday night. She never came back to our room! I went to report it but everyone knows just as much as I do, she gone for good."

Sakura grabbed the girl's shoulders, "You don't know that."

Nori nodded her head trying to contain more tears, "I do Sakura, that's why when you didn't show up for work I searched for you high and low. All the women who have been killed in this house go missing first. Their bodies show up two days later."

"You know about the murders?" Sakura asked intently.

"Everyone does." The girl simple answered.

"Nori." Sakura bit on her lip, "Why are you still here? Aren't you afraid someday it will be you?

The girl looked up into Sakura's eyes she felt compelled to answer the pinkette's question, "Like most people who work here I don't have very many options. I come from a village so poor it made its young women and men leave the village to save crops for those who needed them most. I tried going to other villages but they were run by thugs who stole everything you owned. Then I came across this place they treat me so well here, I finally fit in and could stay forever." Nori swiped a loose hair behind her ear, "It was my third day when a murder took place and I thought it was just a conscience. That's when I met Prince Ki, he told me not to worry and that he would find and stop the criminal. He was so brave and charming, even after the murders kept happening I couldn't find a way to leave. My heart belongs to him."

Sakura wanted to rip her hair out and scream at the girl all at once! Why would she risk her life for a man who would probably never return her feelings?

"Why did you?" Blossom asked Sakura calmly for once.

Sakura looked at her inner self with pain, "I don't know because I loved… love him."

Blossom crossed her arms and sighed, "Love is a beautiful thing and you should be able to relate to Nori more than anyone."

Sakura had to agree with herself they both have felt the same pain of losing Sasuke. Sometimes Sakura wondered if deep down she resented herself, "Blossom why haven't you been talking as much lately?"

Sakura's inner self laughed, "When you're feeling like crap who do you think has to go and sort out all your feelings? It takes some time but I'm always here for you Sakura, now let's help our friend. Chaaa?"

Sakura giggled, "Chaaa!"

Sakura placed a reassuring hand on Nori, "You couldn't find it in your heart to leave or give up on Ki now that is true love."

Nori smiled weakly, "But what about Koi."

Sakura moved closer to the girl, "Nori can you keep a secret?" When the girl nodded Sakura continued, "I'm not here by chance, I'm here for a reason I can't fully tell you. If there's a chance Koi is alive I'm going to find her."

A loud crash came from across the room and stopped the girl's conversation. Panic started to spread as the workers quickly ran from something.

"Arrest that man he is our killer!

Sakura knew that voice it was Warui, did Sasuke catch the killer on his own? She swiped away the dust that had been created and immediately became frozen as the situation before her became clear.

There Sasuke stood covered in blood but it wasn't his own.

"Stand down Sasuke!" Princess Ko yelled.

Sakura was shocked when Sasuke actually obeyed the woman. A sharp pain shot through her body maybe he cared about the girl more than the other women he had been with.

Handcuffs were immediately placed on Sasuke's wrists as the Heiress and the guards led him away. Everyone in the room started to cheer except for three people; Nori who was shaking Sakura, Sakura who was staring at a man giving off killer intent, and Warui who only smirked at the pinkette before walking away.

Everything will be ok…. Right?

{~…~}

* * *

Whoa! What happened? Sasuke arrested, Warui smiling about it? How about the way Sakura didn't react to Sasuke's betrayal? Ohhhh and why don't you think Sasuke gave in to the Princess? Could he be falling for Sakura as she tries to leave her feelings in the past? Can the writer stop asking so many questions? Hahaha ok guys let me know how you feel about this chapter and what you think it means for Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. I have a big finale for this mission that I'm sure will make your hearts squeal. Not sure if it will be the next chapter but stay tune for more fun! Until next time loves!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! How is everyone? Hope you are doing great! I first want to start off by apologizing for my absence, unfortunately the second semester of the college year became hectic because of field work. The good news is that it is the summer time and I am ready to write! I made this chapter a bit longer for you and I hope it doesn't put you to sleep. I'm not going to lie, it was tough writing this chapter because I've been gone for so long. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Remember**

* * *

 _ **3 DAYS AGO!**_

Ino sighed deeply, she had to admit she didn't have much to do on her days off when Sakura wasn't around to pick with. She could bother Tenten and Temari, but the two kunoichi were sparring…. _again_. Her male teammates were always an option, but then she'd be forced to eat barbeque….. _again_. The blonde sat and overlooked a beautiful waterfall located deep inside Konoha's forest, trying to relax on her day off. On days like these Ino wished she had a boyfriend who would whisk her away on a romantic dinner date. _Grrr._ The blonde grabbed her rumbling stomach, man was she hungry. Why didn't she bring a snack for herself? The blue eyed beauty was torn between wanting to eat and not wanting to leave the serene hideaway.

"E-excuse me Ino?"

"Go away." She stated harshly at the sound of Hinata's voice. Ino kept her back to the girl and when she didn't receive a respond or hear the girl move she sighed. Suddenly gaining a feeling of guilt for talking to sweet Hinata in such a way Ino decided to retract her statement, "I'm sorry for saying that Hinata but I really don't want to be around you right now."

Hinata's face held great pain, Ino had over the years became one of the blunette's best friends. No one but Ino knew the girl still felt a hint of nervousness that Sakura would one day realize she wanted to be with Naruto. No one but Ino knew that Shino had offered to marry Hinata if Sakura and Naruto became an item. No one but Ino knew that Hinata prayed that she would never have to marry Shino every night (Because he was like a brother to her and bugs were the only thing that Hinata couldn't stand).

"Please Ino, I know this is just a misunderstanding. If you'd only hear me out, I brought lunch."

Ino turned to see a pretty big picnic basket in Hinata's hand, "Did you or your kitchen staff make the lunch?"

Hinata blushed nervously, "I did."

For the first time in a while Hinata witnessed her blonde friend smile, "You make better rice balls, your staff adds too much seaweed. Take a seat." Ino gestured to a spot next to her, a part of her wonder if she really wanted to talk to Hinata or if she was just really hungry.

Hinata wasted no time giving Ino food from the basket she had a hunch the blonde was hungry. It was quiet for a moment before Hinata began to speak, "Ino-chan I'm sorry about lying to you. I just didn't want Naruto-kun to find out about what I had done."

Ino looked up at the girl analyzing her face fully and the blonde could tell the younger girl was remorseful. Hinata continued to speak, "I should never have lied to you or Tenten-chan and if you accept my apology I promise to never lie again."

Ino stopped drinking her juice box, "Hinata I accept your apology."

The pale girl smiled with true happiness, "Thank you Ino-chan!"

"I'm not finish yet." The blonde's mouth was in a deep frown, "You said if I accepted your apology you'd never lie again. So tell me Hinata when did you start sleeping with Sasuke?"

Hinata's eyes widen in horror, "I-I have n-never been with S-Sasuke-san!"

Ino narrowed her eyes on the girl, "Not even a kiss?"

"Of course not!"

"Hug?"

"Never!"

"Handshake?"

Hinata pouted trying to remember if she and Sasuke Uchiha ever had to touch each other's hand, "M-Maybe but I don't think so."

"So what was up with that private meeting in the abandoned district between the two of you!?" Ino was determine to find out what was going on. Sakura may have been her enemy and not too long ago the blonde had wanted the Uchiha for herself, but she knew the pair were meant for each other. As much as Hinata was meant for Naruto! So she would never let anyone hurt Sakura especially someone like Hinata who the pinkette cared so much about. Ino dug into the basket and pulled out a few pieces of cubed cheese and began to eat them while waiting for the younger girl's response.

Hinata froze trying to recollect the day Ino was speaking of, "We didn't plan on meeting Ino-chan, I promise we just ran into each other that's all."

"Ha! I saw you two talking, you smiled and then he smiled, and then he ran his fingers through your hair Hinata! You said you wouldn't lie!" The blonde stood up, silently threatening to leave the blunette.

"I had something in my hair and he pulled it out Ino-chan!" Hinata stood to meet the girl's eyes, this time Ino really was making things up in her head!

The blonde visibly calmed down realizing that that was exactly what she had witnessed, "But why would he feel comfortable touching you and he smiled at you, Sasuke never smiles and you were blushing!"

Hinata bit down on her soft bottom lip, should she tell the girl that he smiled to relieve the tension between the two? _Of course she should!_ However, then she'd have to explain why there was tension in the first place. Then Hinata would have to tell the girl Sasuke's plans to help her win over Naruto. Then Ino would scold Hinata for not telling Sakura Sasuke's plans in the first place, and even might think Hinata wanted to go through with his plan. The blonde would probably tell Sakura and then Hinata would lose both of her best friends aside from Tenten! She had to lie! But she just told Ino she would no longer lie…..

"I-I always blush Ino-chan… but the truth is Sasuke-san has been giving me advice." Hinata blushed nervously, she hadn't been lying. Had she?

Ino crossed her arms and tilted her head unconvinced, "Advice on what?"

Hinata gulp slowly hoping she could word things so she wouldn't be lying to her friend once more, "N-Naruto-kun." Ino's mouth began to drop and Hinata could tell the blonde was falling for it, "S-Sasuke-san supports me in my journey to earn Naruto's love."

She wasn't lying… was she? If so it was only to protect Sakura, the blunette could tell the older kunoichi was still in love with Sasuke. She knew this because the two girls were the same and their love couldn't go away that easy. Hinata feigned shame, "I feel so embarrassed."

"Mmh? Why Hinata?"

"Even Naruto-kun's introvert best friend sees how useless my quest for love is. He only offered to help because he knew without his help Naruto would never notice me." Hinata's heart stung as what she thought to be a lie turned into the truth.

Ino turned red in panic, "No, no Hinata, I'm sure that's not why! Naruto probably put him up to it that's all!"

"He didn't." Hinata answered morbidly once again telling the bitter, bitter truth, "I-I'm going to go now Ino I hope you forgive me."

"Of course Hinata." The blonde said barley above a whisper as the innocent girl walked away with a dark cloud hanging over her head, "Maybe I should apologize?"

"Hello Ino."

"Mhm?" The girl turned and was shocked to see Sai's handsome face smiling at her, "Oh hi Sai!"

"We have been assigned a mission by the Hokage." The pale boy handed her a scroll with all the details.

Ino smiled playfully, "So much for a day off."

 **{~…~}**

 _ **PRESENT DAY!**_

Sakura was numb. There was simply no other way to describe her emotions. Why was she so numb? Well it wasn't because she felt nothing, no it was quite the opposite. She felt everything! All of her emotions were bombarding her all at once. The good, the bad, the childhood emotions she tried to dispose of once they were no longer _"appropriate"_ , heck she was even sad about the day Kakashi sensei's plant, Mr. Ukki died. If her emotions were a scent they wouldn't be the sweet, relaxing scent of cherry blossoms; they'd be a deadly effluvium.

The pinkette sighed deeply, Meido asked her to take a few days off to avoid angry staff members who might want to pick a bone with the wife of the killer. Sakura's eye instantly rolled to the back of her head as she indirectly began thinking of a certain ex-crush.

"Ahhh!" Sakura sat up in irritation, "Why did I have to think 'ex-crush'?" The emerald eye girl asked no one in particular, "He is just Sasuke!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Sakura turned inwardly and narrowed her gaze on inner Sakura, "And what is so funny Blossom?"

The smaller Sakura tried to hold in a fit of giggles, "Oh it's just…" The conscience's laughter couldn't be contained any longer, "If Sasuke was just _'Sasuke'_ then I wouldn't have to be working so hard deal with your emotions towards him!"

Sakura held a blush on her cheeks, " _Sasuke_ is just Sasuke! I mean sure he's attractive, probably the best looking guy in the village _**but**_ I try not think about that. Yes, I like the way he smells and when he looks at me I wish I could read his mind… _**but**_ I will never be able to!" Sakura grabbed ahold of her salmon colored locks, wishing she could stop thinking about the Uchiha, "I just can't get him out of my mind!"

"Who?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura answered before proceeding to gasp aloud, "S-Sasuke! W-what are you doing here?"

The man in question had his eyes close as if thinking of his response. Sakura loved when he did this, it gave her time to look over and appreciate his fine features. _Oh._ Sakura slowly realized she had always enjoyed looking over her teammate even when she was sure she had no feelings for him.

After what seemed to be forever the male finally responded, "You didn't come to my cell."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused by his statement, and what was that on his cheeks? The pinkette's eyes widen as she seen the boy before her hold a barely noticeable blush over his perfect face. Sakura turned as red as a strawberry, was he blushing because he heard her talking about him in such a romantic way? She decided not to ask him.

"I'm not allowed to leave this room, Nori delivers my food and anything else I may need." Not wanting silence to fall over them again Sakura continued to speak, "So Warui betrayed us after all?"

"No." The tall dark haired man answered, "I'll be able to move around freely since the civilians think I'm in jail and Warui handles the prisoners. Being in jail will also draw out the real killer, they're probably planning to take their next victim as we speak."

Sakura nodded, "Oh I get it. BUT COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PLAN!? FOR GOODNESS SAKES SASUKE I WAS WOR—." Sakura's red face grew two shades darker in embarrassment. She hoped Sasuke didn't know what she was about to say next, but she knew that was just wishful thinking, "I was worried that you'd pull a stunt like this, next time tell me about your plans."

Sakura wondered if Sasuke knew she didn't care about him making plans without her, but instead that she was worried sick about him and him only.

"….."

Nothing, she received absolutely nothing from the mysterious man. Sasuke began to weave hand signs for a transportation jutsu. This caused the pinkette to turn her back and walk towards her empty bed.

"Sakura." Came a deep voice that rung throughout her entire body, it was his voice. The man she was here for, the man who had hurt her without realizing it. She both hated and cared for the man and she hated herself for feeling so under his spell.

The kunoichi turned around and met the deep gaze of her male teammate. Blush began to form on her cheeks as she realized he was looking her over. Did he enjoy looking at her features as well?

Without another word a puff of smoke took the Uchiha away. Sasuke wasn't much of a talker and sometimes getting him to say how he felt was a chore, but Sakura new by the look in his eye that he was concerned for her. So sweet. No not sweet! It wasn't sweet at all in fact, it was the opposite in Sakura eyes. Sure it meant he cared for the girl's well-being but she could take care of herself damn it! She shouldn't be taken lightly, she was a kunoichi! She trained under the sixth Hokage herself!

With a big huff Sakura climb into her temporary bed. It was funny actually, just having Sasuke sleep in the same room as her made her feel more comfortable. Now that she was completely alone, worrying why he chose to sleep on the floor seemed like a pointless thought.

"Hey Blossom?"

"Mhh?" Her inner self answered.

"Sorry about the piled up emotion towards Sasuke…." Did she just apologize to herself about being confused about her teammate?

As if shocked inner Sakura stuttered on her words, "I-It's k-kind of my job!"

Sakura laughed sweetly, "I know."

"So don't apologize! I swear you're going soft!"

Sakura laughed as Blossom kept rambling on randomly saying things such as _"Keep you kind heart away from me!"_ and _"If it were up to me, we would have never fallen for sweet danger!"_

 _Sweet danger._ Sakura had to admit that was the perfect name for Sasuke, albeit she never got to tell inner Sakura that she liked the name because before she realized, she was asleep.

 **{~…~}**

With a puff a smoke Sasuke reappeared in his cell, the homely area was perfect for his lucubration.

"Well, disappearing from your cell is very settle Mr. Haruno." Sasuke ignored the creepy scientist looking man, partly because he still wasn't use to Sakura's last name, and moved to lay on his bed, "If it weren't one of my sentinels on guard you would have had the entire estate in distress."

"… Hn."

Warui adjusted his glasses in way that felt familiar, "Where did you go? Was it to see the _kunoichi_?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Sakura in such a vague and empty way. Hoping their untrusted ally took the hint that he didn't want to speak, the Uchiha turned his back to the man. He wanted to rest for a few hours because once the estate went to sleep he would cover ground.

The slightly chubby man snicker, "I forgot you're more of the 'suffer in silence' type."

Sasuke could hear the man walking up the steps, away from his cell and the ninja took the moment to relax. Was it that obvious he went to go see Sakura? He had expected the girl to come find him, but she hadn't. Why? Did he really care why?

He grunted aloud at his own thoughts, if he let them they would keep him up; but he couldn't seem to shake Sakura out of his mind. The pinkette had been talking about him when he entered her room but he didn't manage to hear many of her words. Was she saying how much she hated him? Or maybe it was the opposite. The real question was, who was she talking to?

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at the thought of his female teammate talking to her inner self again. She didn't think he knew about the talks with her conscience but that wasn't the case. He knew everything about Sakura even things she didn't think anyone knew. He knew she still believed in wishing wells, and that she won't eat rice balls on Tuesdays due to a childhood accident. His most recent find is that the pinkette talks in her sleep. She kept going on about how there "was enough room for everyone to pass through the sea creature's stomach without being eaten".

Sasuke rolled on his back and started to stare at the celling. It was funny actually, he liked being alone, he liked to eat, sleep, travel, and carryout missions all by himself. However….. Heavy eyelids closed and the comfort of his cell mattress took control as he spoke words he never even processed, "I like being around her more."

 **{~…~}**

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Sakura was sure the knocks on her door seemed louder in her head. She wiped away her drool with her arm and began contemplating if she wanted to open her door. She was having the same mystical dream from a few nights ago; the one where she tries to get a group of people across the sea by using a sea monster's stomach as a tunnel. It was a weird dream however she enjoyed it!

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

The pinkette silently cried at the thought of removing her blanket to answer the door. It must have been Nori bringing the kunoichi her breakfast. After another silent cry, Sakura stood up and opened her door. A yawn escaped her mouth and she couldn't help but stretch and rub the crust out of her eyes, "Good Morning Nori." Sakura said with her eyes still closed.

"S-Sakura."

"Mhm?" Green orbs opened up and met wet dark purple eyes and it didn't take Sakura long to realize the girl was crying, "What's wrong Nori?" When the pinkette received no answer, she went into medic mode and looked the girl over, "Are you hurt?"

The Hinata stunt double only began crying harder and without a verbal reply she moved her hands to reveal her chest.

Sakura gasped as she ran her hands over the bare skin, "It's a seal. B-but who?"

"It's the killer Sakura! I woke up with a note saying that if I didn't tie you up and take you to location drawn on the map, they would activate the seal and I would die!"

Sakura face held a deep scowl, "Let me guess if I try to contact someone you'll be killed."

Snot fell from Nori's nose, "Oh God am I going to die Sakura? I didn't come here because I was planning to try to take you to the killer, I-I j-just thought. Y-You just seem like you can h-help me. Please I-I don't want to die, I'll do anything Sakura!"

The kunoichi placed her hands on the hysterical girl's shoulders, "Relax Nori everything is going to be ok, you did the right thing. Now tie me up good and take me to the location on the map they gave you."

Nori held in tears of relief but she couldn't help but to throw her hands around Sakura in a hug, "Thank you Sakura."

An hour, two ropes, and bathroom break later, Sakura and Nori were deep inside the bamboo forest surrounding the estate.

"It must be easy to get lost in here."

Nori nodded her head at Sakura before looking at the map once more to make sure they in fact weren't lost, "So how are you holding up with Sasuke being in prison? It must kill you to know he's innocent."

Sakura mentally sighed, she was literally on her way to an unknown place that may be where she would take her last breath, and now her last thought would be about Sasuke, "He's strong enough to handle himself so I know it will all work out."

The emerald eyed beauty tried to speak in manner that silently let her new friend know she did not want to be discussing the dark haired man. Nori however didn't catch on and happily continued to speak about the falsely accused ninja, "Yes I'm sure! Uchiha's tend to have strong wills."

Sakura stopped walking causing Nori to stop and turn around confused, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Who?"

"Mhm?"

Sakura snickered, "Who was the idiot who sent you to capture me?"

Nori blushed nervously, "What are you talking about Sakura? I came to you because I was scared!"

"Liar! Not even Nori knew about Sasuke being an Uchiha!"

Nori's face held a shocked expression before settling into an evil smirk, "Well you got me there."

"Bastard!" Sakura hissed before attempting to break free of the rope tied around her hands.

"Save your energy, we know all about your jutsu and that rope is design to absorb any attempts of using chakra." Nori stalked towards Sakura in a bumptious manner.

"Well I can take you down in more than one way!" Sakura growled out before thrusting a powerful kick towards the blunette.

The attack was effortlessly stopped with the back of Nori's hand, "Careful now. While I'm not your friend, this is still her body."

Sakura gasped in shock before retracting her leg, "You're using her like you puppet!?"

"Neat huh? I picked this technique up from a pretty blonde haired kunoichi. What did she call it again? That's right, "mind transfer jutsu"."

The face of Sakura's longtime rival passed through Sakura's mind, "That's Impossible! The ninja with that jutsu is miles away from here!" Sakura spat out half sure about the statement.

The impostor laughed quite feverishly, "You're right about her being miles away! I'm sure she has crossed over into the afterlife by now!" Fear spread over Sakura face at the thought of her longtime rival being gone, "My jutsu comes with a price, a life for a jutsu, and why would I die for a jutsu that I wouldn't be able to use?"

"I'll kill you!" Sakura yelled out in pain.

Nori's lips perked up into a smile, "Go ahead but you'll only be killing your friend."

Sakura stopped in her tracks she was visible shaking with rage but she would have to wait to fight until the enemy was out of Nori's body.

The blunette picked up the excess rope and tugged Sakura in the direction of her hideout, "See we can still be friends Sakura!"

Sakura cringed as the fake Nori feigned friendship. How long has it been since she started being controlled?

 **{~…~}**

Sasuke Uchiha was not a happy camper! There he was standing in his teammate's room and the girl was nowhere to be found. His face held a saturnine look about it, but then that was normal for the young man. Did the killer take Sakura? It was the only thing that made sense! Well the joke was one them because the ninja had prepared for this moment.

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

It had been the first night they shared there room, they pinkette had fallen asleep.

Sasuke's eyes drifted once again to the slim form resting soundly. He was too tainted for a girl like Sakura he knew that but the question remained would he listen to his brain telling him to stay away or his body telling him to have her.

The suave man shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and pulled out a blank scroll. Using his blood as his ink he wrote the charactersロケータ, meaning locator. He moved to the bed and place one hand on Sakura's outer thigh and used the other to concentrate his chakra. The seal he had created glided off the scroll and onto the bare skin his hand covered. After glowing for a few seconds the ink seeped into her skin making it invisible to the naked eye.

Not long after the raven haired ninja moved to an appropriate distance. He would never tell Sakura to her face but he would never forgive himself if she got hurt. Yes she was a shinobi and she could handle herself but why take chances? The killer was targeting women and Sakura wasn't one to go unnoticed. If anything were to happen, he'd be there.

Sakura's eye crept open and her foggy sight revealed a tall and handsome man, "S-Sasuke?" She was too tired to move and before she knew it her were eyes closed shut again.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke flew through the bamboo stalk forest at top speed, "Sakura, just don't die." He said to absolutely no one.

 **{~…~}**

"Ughh." The sound of Sakura's body being thrusted onto the floor caused movement within the jail cell.

Sakura pulled her legs up to her stomach to keep her balance as she attempted to sit up. The pinkette then began to make note of her surroundings to better plan her escape. It was obvious she was in a cave, the dust that rose up when she was tossed to the ground told her that much. If only she could untie the rope around her hands and the rope the fake Nori placed on her legs when she arrived at the hideout.

"S-Sakura." Came a raspy voice, Sakura couldn't make out if it were a low pitched woman's voice or a high pitched mans.

The kunoichi jumped at the sound of her name and turned in the direction the voice came from, "Who's there?"

A figure crawled into the light and Sakura's seaweed tinted orbs grew in size as she realized it was her former roommate Koi, "You're alive!"

The girl had dirt all over her face and was clearly deprived of food and the amount of water needed to be comfortable, "You have to get out of here Sakura or you'll d—."

Footsteps caused the brunette to stop talking and as if it were a reflex Koi moved back into the dark pulling Sakura out of sight as well.

The jail cell opened rapidly and closed speedily, it was as if the kidnappers didn't want to risk anyone attempting to escape.

After a brief moment Koi let go of Sakura, simultaneously letting out a sigh of relief. Sakura looked up at the girl and instantly became dejected at the way hiding had become normal for her in such a short time. What had these people done to the young servant? Had they taken control of her body as well? It was obvious they were basically starving her probably only giving her the bare minimum to survive. However, Sakura didn't know if the kidnappers were male or female but she knew Koi was a beautiful, defenseless girl, and most men and some women would no doubt take advantage of that.

A sudden urge to get Koi to safety surged through Sakura's entire body, "I need you to untie me before they come back."

Koi's eyes expanded in panic before she began shaking her head in terror, "N-No if I help you they'll take me away. I'm sorry but—"

"They will kill you even if you don't help me, the difference is one will be instant and the other prolonged." Sakura stared at Koi in dismay hoping she could strike a nerve in her it however didn't work because the girl hid her face slightly, "Then please go see who or what they dropped in here."

Koi looked dubious but after a few moment complied with Sakura's request.

Silence fell upon the cell and for an instant the salmon haired kunoichi wondered what had made the civilian girl quiet, "Koi?" Sakura called out to the factotum curiously.

Before Sakura called out a second time the brown haired girl was in front of her with tears falling down her face. Sakura didn't bother asking what had caused the girl to cry seeing how Koi began untying the rope around Sakura's hand viciously.

The kunoichi was actually afraid to step into the light and see what had caused the girl who Sakura considered the sea witch herself before now cry. With one deep inhale and exhale she went into ninja mode clenching her fist in the process, whatever laid before her she would handle.

 _Knees_. Sakura fell to her knees and her shoulders began to shake up and down, her tears glided down her cheek and hit the dry ground causing the dirt to darken. She bit her lips attempting to hold back any sounds that threaten to escape. _There_. There laid Nori's body, what appeared to be unconscious soon became clear after Sakura checked her pulse and it was flat.

"YOU USED HER BODY!" Sakura yelled to the enemy hidden in the darkness.

"Sakura please." Koi said timidly, she was scared they would come in and abuse the pink haired girl.

"YOU USED HER AND NOW SHE'S DEAD! OH MY GOSH!" Sakura began to hyperventilate, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!? WHO TOLD YOU IT'S OK TO JUST GO AND MURDER INNOCENT YOUNG WOMEN!? HER NAME WAS NORI AND SHE HAD HOPES AND DREAMS…. DREAMS YOU ENDED WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD!

Sakura didn't even realize she had been on the bars until she felt Koi's futile attempts to pull her down, "S-Sakura please stop they'll only come and hurt us too."

"How can you ask me to stop they took a life, they need to know what that life meant!"

"Why do you even care?!" Koi yelled at the kunoichi out of fear, "You just met her." The girl's demeanor went weak as she began crying once more.

Sakura looked deep into the girl's glossed over eyes, "Are you really that scared? You won't always get help, and most moments you'll feel useless. But I've been the girl who yells for her friends to save her." Images of team 7 in the forest of death during the chunin exams flash through her mind, as well as images of her trying to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke in terms up strength, "And I've been the girl who saves her friends without them needing to yell." Recollection of the battle between Lady Chiyo, herself, and Sasori graced her mind before fading into her time during the war healing countless injuries, "And the latter is better. Fight and don't die without ever trying, for that is the will of fire that has been passed down to me, and now to you."

Koi looked at Sakura in a new light, "T-The will of fire?"

"How touching but she won't work up enough courage to act on the thoughts you place in her mind."

Koi froze at the sound of the voice but Sakura, Sakura spun around on her heels and came face to face with, "Wait y-you're that man from the garden. Ikaji, the master of estates brother. Why would want to hurt anyone?"

The man who seemed normal the first time Sakura had met him began to belt out a crazed laughter, "Why she asks! Because I want something that my brother has been hiding for years!

"Let me guess, what he has belongs to you and you'll stop at nothing to get it. Blah, Blah, Blah get to the point!" Sakura spat out with wrath.

"Hahaha." Ikaji laughed at Sakura as if something she had said were amusing, "The point pinky, is that my brother has been hiding a treasure that has some of the four tails chakra seal within it, giving who ever wields it the power to control the tailed beast when the right jutsu is used. I just so happened to come across such a jutsu during my travels."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she became full of indignation, "So what does Nori or any of the other girls taken have to do with your plan!"

The man's golden orbs held curiosity before falling back to his evil resolve, "I guess I could have left them out of this, but it was so much easier to infiltrate the manor as a servant. They get access to all the rooms when they clean, what better way to conduct a search?"

The sound of meatal being bent made the man look at Sakura, "Don't bother even without the rope around you, you're chakra is being drained. You can't break free, you're just as useless as the common folk."

The faint sound of footsteps trotting away let Sakura know that the man was no longer present. The kunoichi fell to the floor feeling defeated. Why was it that Naruto and Sasuke could always do the impossible; inspire others who were thought to be forsaken, stop decades of fighting with one battle, and even become friends after years of feuding? However, when it came to herself she fell short every time. She was no kunoichi, and Ikaji had been right she was….

"Useless."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at Koi who was standing above her with face full of pain.

The brunette bent down and plopped next to Sakura, "You said most of the time I'll feel useless." Koi bit down on her dry parched lips that had once been pink and soft, "Maybe the feeling of being useless is more of a fear."

Sakura looked at the girl through wet eyes that were now swollen from wiping her tears away, "What do you mean?"

"Well." The girl began before taking a moment to speak again, "Maybe when you begin to feel useless it's because you know you can either be the girl who asks her friends to save her, or the girl who saves her friends without them needing to call on you. I bet it's scary that you don't know which girl you are until a time of crisis." The green eyed civilian closed her eyes nodding, "So, why not be both?"

Sakura was shocked at the girl's words, "Be both?"

Koi laughed for the first time, "That's what Nori would say, I can hear her voice saying it in my head. The friends who have saved you in the past, don't you think they were scared? It's what you do with that fear that makes the difference."

One last tear slipped down Sakura's cheek, "Nori huh? ... She sure is smart."

Koi blushed as she looked upon her friend's body, "She had that thing you were talking about. Nori had the will of fire."

There could be no words, there wasn't need for any, everything they would do would be for themselves…. and Nori. The girls stopped and prayed for Nori, they then dusted their deceased friend's body off before gently placing her in the corner Koi was first hiding in.

"Alright." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles, "Time to do the impossible!" She gripped the cell bars and began to pull them apart building up her chakra in the process. For every ounce of chakra she gathered, it felt like four were drained right out of her. Images of herself crying out for mercy when a sound shinobi held her by the hair crossed her mind. She then remembered all of the days she spent training as the Hokage beat the life out of her. Finally, she turned to her present situation. Everything she had gone through was for this, she wasn't helpless, and she wasn't useless! She was a kunoichi, she would never fall short again, she has been weak, and she could be strong, all she had to do was…..remember!

Sakura could hear a soft giggle before a familiar voice sounded, "So, why not be both?"

Emerald green eyes broadened, "Nori." Sakura responded in a whisper.

 _ **CLINGE! CLINGE! CLINGE!**_

The cell bars fell to ground, "I know where the treasure is." Sakura said before climbing out of the cell she had been held in. Pink chakra began to visible flow around her as she walked with more determination she ever possessed.

 **{~…~}**

 **Have you ever wondered if your crush or significant other thinks about you as much as you do them? I realized I was making Sakura a bit too reliant on Sasuke. In terms of him rescuing her and I realized she is constantly being saved throughout the series but I want to make her a little less dependent. Next chapter will end the mission for sure! Until next time my loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys how are you? So this chapter will conclude the mission. I know my story may seem a bit slow but that is due to the length I want it to be. I was thinking around 25 chapters? I am making no promises however, I did want to bring that up! Also, thank you for all of your comments, they are appreciated. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!** **Well this chapter came to me very easily as well as the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **The Monster She Protects.**

* * *

Sweat was beaming off the girl's forehead as she waited for her new found partner to give her the signal that she had safely evacuated the estate. Koi told Sakura that she would use flare guns that could be found in the emergency supply closet to alert her of the status. Red meant everyone was out and safe, blue meant everyone but the royal family was cooperative and the family was still inside, and Green meant that there was a major problem and she needed help.

Sakura hoped like hell she would see the color red fly into the air, after all they had yet to be pursued by Ikaji and escaping wasn't exactly hard. There had been a secret passage that defied time itself; an hour walk could be less than minute with the use of the tunnel. She bit her bottom suddenly wondering if she should have sent herself instead of Koi inside of the mansion, but ultimately she knew hearing the woman everyone thought was dead tell the story would be more convincing than coming from the woman whose alleged husband allegedly kill the other hostages.

She pondered a little longer on if she should be worried that Sasuke had yet to show his presence but she quickly made her own conjectures about is enviable safety. Turning her attention back to the estate she began to pray that Koi didn't run into any trouble, what if Ikaji was in the estate, "Come on Koi." Sakura whispered out of concern hoping the girl could hear her. Moments later a flare went up, it was red and appeared to come from approximately 10 klicks away. With knowledge of the safe distance Sakura moved at top speed to take the treasure in to her custody.

'Nori.' Sakura began thinking to herself, _'Your greatest treasure was Prince Ki, so I began to think, maybe since he is the heir of the estate the current leader already entrusted him with the treasure. Something so powerful, you need to know how to control it and I bet Prince Ki has already learned!'_

Sakura flew through the house heading for one place, the bedroom of the Prince.

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

Nori bowed deeply and Sakura followed after the girl, "Please Master Ki forgive me, I thought you were out of your room."

The young man laughed cheerfully, "No problem Nori you knocked which is more than the others do. I think they hope to catch me dressing myself."

Sakura blushed with this notion, she stood straight and shot the young man a soft smile.

"And who is this?" He asked referring to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura sir, it's my first day."

"Ahhh." Ki said like Shikamaru he was smiling and Sakura couldn't figure out why, "Well I'm off, oh and Nori please make sure not to touch the trove in my closet it's delicate."

"Yes, of course."

 _ **E**_ _ **ND OF FLASHBACK!**_

The Prince was always concerned with Nori's safety perhaps she was his greatest treasure too. Sakura figured that if she had something powerful hidden, something that could destroy thousands of lives, she wouldn't want her love near it. She thought of how her heart broke when she learned that one of her true loves carried a demon inside of him, and was more than relieved when he finally took control of the nine tails. However, not everybody was Naruto and could control the tailed beasts. _**(A/N Mentioning Naruto as one of her true loves is to show how close they have gotten as friends and by no means indicates a romance between them.)**_

Sakura reached the door, she had mistakenly passed it three times before realizing it. With a deep gulp she opened the door half expecting someone to be waiting for her. She was no sensory type like Ino, but like others at a close range she could find chakras. She opened the door not feeling anyone else's presence.

The emerald eyed beauty immediately dashed to the closet and ripped it open revealing a relatively small box that she believed to be the item she was looking for. It was a solid gold box that had a blue painting of the life cycle of a rose on it. The treasure trove glowed with perfection and Sakura couldn't help but admire it.

Thank God Prince Ki wasn't great at keeping the box protected because Sakura easily found the key that opened the treasure underneath the box itself. Sakura didn't hesitate to open the golden trove and with a flick of the wrist the lock was unarmed and she lifted up the lid.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation, the box was empty. Did she ever state that she hated her life? Did the prince take the treasure with him or, was the treasure never there in the first? After a familiar voice sounded Sakura became aware that it was the latter.

"Don't you think that was the first place I checked?" Ikaji was surprisingly calm while speaking, "I followed you thinking you could find what I was looking for and you turned out to be useless."

Sakura's appeared before him and threw a power pact punch at his face. The ninja was able to escape the attack but not before she grazed his face knocking a few of his teeth out, "You bastard!"

Ikaji spit the blood out of his mouth and smiled, "Those moves won't work on me I've calculated the speed of your attack that night I provoked you."

"What are you talking about the first time I met you was in the flower garden!" Just because you're evil does not mean you have to lie. Sakura was a true believer of this concept, if she were a villain she would be so badass that she wouldn't care to lie.

"Oh I guess you thought I was the Prince that night. You're punches move at speed of 70 you will not touch me again." The man's lips curved up it an evil smile his golden orbs shining with pleasure.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the manipulative man as he admitted he impersonated the prince that night in the bathhouse. That made sense seeing how the Prince didn't seem to know anything about it the next day, "Enough talk, you'll pay for what you've done to Nori, to all the women!"

The man's face resided into an empty face before he dropped down in an offensive stance.

Sakura lunged forward swiftly throwing punches and kicks at her opponent. Ikaji blocked her attacks with little ease before thrusting his fist into the kunoichi's stomach. Sakura flew into the wall and before she could stand up a foot met her chest causing her to cough out blood.

Sakura grabbed Ikaji's leg and began gathering chakra into her hands. The man tried to pull his leg from the clutches of the pinkette but his attempts had no effect. It was too late. During her medical training she learned how to heal the injured by repairing the damaged cells within their bodies; it was actually the first thing she had learned from Tsunade. However, when the medic ninja didn't have her tools to make incisions she would often reverse the technique her master had taught her to cut her patients. Ikaji began pounding the girl's head hoping that the pain would cause her to release his leg.

Sakura proceeded to un-mend the muscles that lined the ankle. Spit flew out of Ikaji's mouth as he screamed out in sheer pain. The emerald eye girl could feel the man conjuring up chakra to counter her attack. Their chakras began to clash as they both struggled to take control of the fight. Sakura had to admit, his chakra control was amazing, but hers was better. She channeled her strength into her hand and began to push into the man's flesh. The pinkette's chakra sunk into her opponent and she began focusing on the bone that lay underneath the fat and muscle. Sakura forced another rapid pulse of chakra into the built man's ankle severing his fibula.

"You BITCH!" Ikaji rumbled before grabbing Sakura by her pink locks and forcing her onto the vanity set. Her head crashed into the mirror and blood began pouring out of her nose. Shards of glass randomly penetrated Sakura's body. The man picked the girl's head up and proceeded to bang it against the desk.

Sakura blindly searched for any of the man's body parts and once she made contact she pulsated an immense amount of chakra into it without hesitation. Ikaji released her momentarily. The kunoichi wrapped her petite hands around the man's neck and began kneeing him in his rib cage with the chakra induced intensity. She skillful swung around and kicked him in the face sending him into the ground. Sakura heard something in Ikaji crack and the man grimaced in pain.

The kunoichi slowly pulled out a piece of glass that was lodged in her leg. The sound of slosh seemed to linger in her ear drums as she silently moaned from the pain. Her hand had been shaking. She slowly brought it to the wound and proceeded to heal herself. The scared tissue began to heal but the blood remained, drying quicker than usual.

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

Sakura's neck snapped up just in time to see a familiar hand gesture, "No." She whispered before everything went black.

 _ **Inside Sakura's mind….**_

Ikaji walked calmly through the darkness. By the third use of the jutsu he had gotten used to it. Even though his eyes couldn't see, he could feel where he need to go. He'd decided, while lying on the floor, his body couldn't afford another hit from the petite yet monstrous girl. However, even if his body was of no use the kunoichi was more than capable of killing herself.

He would pick up a piece of glass and thrust it through her throat before releasing the jutsu. He turned to the left and felt for a wall or something he could hit his head on. Once it was all clear he proceeded to walk.

The man could see a partial outline of a door due to a light that glowed behind it. With no reservations the man open the door and walked through it.

What he didn't realize was that he was not alone. The door slammed behind Ikaji causing him to turn his body in shock. His eyes fell on a girl the same size as Sakura, she was as dark as the hallway and on her forehead read 'inner Sakura'. The man stood there in slight horror. What the hell was that thing anyway? None of his other victims had a conscience due to his jutsu.

"Well didn't you make a mistake coming here?!" Blossom spoke with vexation. She began cracking her knuckles indicating she was not in the mood for a response. Her hand grew in size as snatched Ikaji up, holding him in her grasp as if he was a doll. Or a chew toy. She flung him into what appeared to be nothing but after Ikaji's body made contact the wall fluttered with a pink light.

"W-What are you?" Ikaji spat out of trepidation. His eyes were beady and were somehow expanding by the second.

Blossom was in her giant form, her teeth were sharp like Kisame's had once been, "What am I?" She said innocently enough, "Well I'm heartless not like the real Sakura, I'm Blossom Sakura's conscience, but most importantly, I'M HUNGRY!"

"No! No please!" Ikaji began pleading for his life as Blossom open her mouth to eat him.

 _ **In reality…**_

Sakura gasped for air once she was in control her own body again. What had happened? Her eyes quickly relaxed on the man across from her. His eyes stared off into the distance and his mind looked blank, as if someone had erased it.

The girl pulled him to his feet by the collar, she could hear the rasp of material ripping. Blood dripped out of the man's mouth. His eyes weren't focus. He seemed to be fighting the urge to faint, "Go ahead kill me!" Ikaji shouted, the blood from his mouth splattered all over Sakura's fair skin.

The pinkette balled her fist up gathering up the remainder of her charka to finish the job. _Do it._ She told herself. He killed your friend. _Do it!_ He tried to murder you. _Just do it._ Sakura dropped the man to the floor her face hidden by the shadow, "Dying would be too easy for you. I want you to live so every day the memory of those girls you murder haunt you. You need to pay and you won't through death! I just wish you weren't a monster."

Ikaji laid on the floor struggling to breathe. Sakura could tell that she fractured his rib caged. The man's raspy voice rung through Sakura's ear, "I'm no monster. You don't know me. What's it like to just be casted aside by the man who is supposed to love you the most. Cast aside by your own father."

"I'm sure your father had a reason for doing whatever he did." Sakura said with no room for sympathy.

The man looked up at Sakura with irritation in his eyes, "He found out my mother cheated and I was the product of her affair. I was 14 when my father took my mother's life. I remember him saying that she had left and would be coming back in a few days. On the days she should have returned something always came up, causing her to stay on her trip a few days longer. By the fourth time I knew, so did my brother. Things changed without my mother around. My father raised me from birth but it came quite natural for him to never acknowledge my presence again."

Sakura relaxed slightly as Ikaji continued his story, "My brother who was 16 never stood up for me, he allowed me to stay in the estate after my father passed but treats me worse than his staff. The item he has kept hidden from me is the only thing I have, besides the garden, which is of my mother. After I have it I will use its power to take control of the estate and banish my brother, his wife, and four children."

Sakura shifted dropping her arms and releasing her fist, "Four? I've cleaned five bedrooms." The pinkette retorted towards his mistake in a sarcastic manner.

The man began coughing, the sound reminded Sakura of her old childhood neighbor who use to smoke, "My brother's wife wanted a child so badly she asked me to give her one. After Ki was born my brother was finally able to give her more children. I figured it was less stress on him. Even, though my son thinks I'm his Uncle I will spare him and tell him the truth."

Sakura stepped forward, "I'm spoiled in many ways. I had both loving parents and I only cried when I didn't get my way or needed to get out of chores. But. My two best friends weren't so fortunate. One was the child of the fourth Hokage, the same night he was born the fox spirit killed both his parents. The Fourth decided to seal the nine tailed fox inside of own child to save the village. The other had a brother who was ordered to murder his entire clan in one night. My friend abandoned our village and hunted his brother down before taking his and many other's life. The son of the fourth Hokage who was shunned his entire life worked harder to be recognized and became the village hero. What do you think these two had in common?" Sakura asked Ikaji seriously.

The man lowered his gaze to think before answering, "Their loved ones didn't love them?"

Sakura clicked her tongue at the half dead man, "They were alone! They became best friends but somehow they chose different paths. The one who stayed in the village never stopped looking for the avenger, he never stopped trying to bring him home. Even I had my doubts at times. But he brought him home."

Ikaji's eyes narrowed on the girl in disbelief and the pinkette couldn't help but laugh at the man's scrunched up face, "They became war heroes together. They are both alive and happy. So I guess my point is this. There are two wolves that are constantly fighting; one wolf is darkness and despair, the other is light and hope. Which one wins?"

The man managed to shrug his shoulders at the question so Sakura took it upon herself to answer her own riddle, "The one you feed. You can still walk away from this."

"You're wrong." The younger brother said as he moved to stand, "It has to be this way, and I won't stop until I have my way. So kill me or die."

Ikaji charged towards Sakura and her heart began to ache at the situation. _She could save him._ She just had to try harder! The man swung his fist aiming for Sakura's face but it never made contact.

Sakura opened the eyes she hadn't realize she closed to see a very pissed off looking Sasuke Uchiha with one of his hands around Ikaji's neck and the other on the hilt of his now half drawn sword.

The older man began to choke on his on spit as his eyes gawked open to see the ninja before him.

"Sasuke." Sakura took an unsure step towards her partner his killer intent was through the roof, "Sasuke!" She shouted running up to her teammate attempting to pull his arm away from the man's throat.

Sakura could hear the pain escape Ikaji's mouth as Sasuke's grip intensified, "Sasuke stop you'll kill him!"

The Uchiha didn't respond to his teammate it was like she wasn't there, like she was invisible. _No!_ Like she was the invisible love-struck twelve year old girl who he didn't respect enough to answer.

Sakura could see the elder man's eyes rolling to the back of his head. She instinctively gathered chakra to her hands and ripped Sasuke's hand away from the soon to be corpse. The man dropped to the floor gasping for air. The Uchiha was not pleased the pinkette.

His attention turned to the girl who didn't shift under his gaze. He thrusted forward forcefully knocking Sakura into a wall before putting enough weight on her neck to hold her in place, "Why are you protecting him!" The Uchiha yelled out viciously pounding his free hand into the wall caving it in during the process, "You always protect the monsters that hurt you!" He threw Sakura on the bed her jaws smacked together and she could taste her blood due to her biting her tongue.

Sasuke was next to Ikaji once more his hand was hovering outside of his cloak, "That punk from the Sound Village who arms you stopped me from breaking, Warui when he beat you for no reason!" Sakura could feel Sasuke's anger increase in she began to see a flutter of light form in his hands. The screams of chidori raged throughout the room, "The man who just tried to kill you! Why Sakura?! Do you pity them?!"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's face and saw… Pain. Guilt. Love? Her body was next to his so fast she didn't realize how close she had actually gotten. She could feel the heat radiate off of his skin, and she could even smell him. His old scent had been replaced by a natural cologne smell that would make a grown women weak at the knees. Sakura gently slid one of her hands down her teammates arm to his wrist, hot tears threaten to spill over her eyelids but she fought them off, "I-I have only protected on person Sasuke." Her other hand glided to his cheek. Her face became dangerously close to the Uchiha's and she wondered when the chidori would be shoved through her chest for attempting something like this. He watched the pinkette through hooded eyes. Sakura's chest began to tighten, "That person is you." The room was so silent Sakura's ears popped. She firmly pressed her lips against the raven haired boys.

 _Nothing._ For a long time Sasuke did absolutely nothing. Then, just when Sakura was about to retreat she felt his chakra vanish, and the same hand that held chidori began flowing freely through her pink locks encouraging her to continue. It hadn't been like their other encounters where the sole purpose was to get the kunoichi out of her clothes. No it was simple yet captivating. She could stay in the boy's arms all day. He made her problems feel so far away.

He broke the kiss between them but didn't take his arms from around her. Blush came upon the girl's cheeks and nervously she tucked a piece of unwanted hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." _Bullshit._ She thought to herself. Yes moving by his side was an unconscious act, but she ultimately chose to kiss him.

"Mm." Sasuke grunted in response he didn't care what her reason was for he enjoyed the intimate moment.

"DIE!"

Sakura turned to see Ikaji charge towards them with a sharp piece of shattered glass. It happened in three quick seconds. _One Mississippi._ Sasuke removed his arms from Sakura's waist. _Two Mississippi._ The Uchiha skillfully withdrew his sword. _Three Mississippi._

Sakura knew she was too late but her emotions always got the best of her. Her voice had been at its loudest as she screeched, "SASUKE DON'T!"

* * *

 **{~…~}**

 **So I suck at writing action scenes, but I feel as if they are a must when on a mission, so please forgive me if you felt the fight scene was a bit elementary. Two I know I said I wanted Sakura to be less dependent but I already had this chapter planned out and I feel like just because Sasuke came in at the end, doesn't mean he saved her. Hopefully the next chapter will be completely in Sasuke's POV seeing how I have gotten a few request for such a chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter was half way finished when I read the comments. So yes! Let me know how you felt about this chapter in the reviews if you'd be so kind. Until next time, which will probably be later on today, stay wonderful!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! If someone hasn't already told you today, you're beautiful, and I love you! So once again this chapter wrote itself. I tried my hardest and gave Sasuke's POV a try. I hope you enjoy his perspective however, it was hard to write for Sasuke. Throughout Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke is shown being very distant, quiet, and temperamental. Which is completely different from how he acts in the Boruto movie; he acts strict towards Boruto, but he is quite kind and even makes jokes with Naruto. So I'm trying to transition to a nicer Sasuke because I feel like you don't have anger issues one day then suddenly its rainbows and lollipops. It takes time! So there is my explanation of Sasuke's personality. To answer EmoPsychoKiller's question I haven't gotten that far with the story however more than likely there will me a lemon chapter possible multiple.** **I've kept you long enough, enjoy!**

 **Sorry**

* * *

The Hokage's hazel nut tinted eyes scanned the paper in front or her reading every detail that stained the page. It was odd to receive a mission's report before the ninja who were on the mission returned to the village, but she figure the shinobi had a reason to do such. The sanin's face held a grim look. A few more days and she wouldn't have to worry about reading the reports.

"My lady?" Shizune asked calmly wanting to know why Tsunade's face looked so empty.

The blonde woman sighed deeply before reaching over and opening a drawer that revealed a bottle of sake, "Sakura is fine. She has a few minor bruises so you can quit your worrying Shizune. Sasuke is without injury. Two civilians died during their stay and one of them apparently had chakra." The young looking woman placed a small cup on the table and then proceeded to pour the liquor into it, "They uncovered a charm that has the four tails chakra inside of it, apparently the civilian with chakra had been searching for it. Clever bastard never checked the garden he sat in every day. Sakura already sent the charm to the Kage Summit where the five Kage will review and decide what should happen with it."

The subordinate watched as her master took a gulp of sake. The pig in her arms shifted slightly before jumping down and running out of the room, "But Lady Tsunade what became of your old friend? You know the one that needed to be examined?

Tsunade sat back in her chair sighing deeply before gazing at her advisor, "She's been dead. Apparently her husband killed her years ago." The Hokage reached down and picked up the sake bottle then started to drink from it ignoring the glass in front of her, "The current head's advisor knew of my friendship with Suki and used it to his advantage."

"But why?" The black haired ninja asked still confused slightly.

Tsunade clicked her tongue, her cheeks burned with pink and surprisingly Shizune wasn't haggling her about drinking on the job, "Creepy punk knew that medical missions are only ever C-ranked. Cheap jerk didn't want to pay the full price for an S-ranked mission since he hired us at his own expense."

"WHAT?" Shizune yelled as expected. The girl had not been the type to yell for no reason. However, when people broke the rules she was the first to recommend punishment, "We can't just let him get away with it!"

"W-Way ahead of you." The blonde said sloppily, "The owner of estate has paid triple the amount of an S-ranked mission!" Tsunade took another sip out of the bottle before swishing the long jar around to hear the sound it makes.

Shizune stepped forward eyeing her mentor cautiously, "My lady if the mission was a success why the look?" The kunoichi wasn't dense her teacher's sudden urge to drink came from stress and prior to reading the report she had been stress free.

Tsunade glossy lips were lined in a deep scowl, "I know Sakura like she is my child and, something went wrong on this mission. She's just keeping it from us, but her vague writing tells me everything."

"We can only wait and see My Lady."

Tsunade's gaze met the floor, "I know."

 **{~…~}**

The trip home had been a long and silent one, at times like this Sasuke could tell that Sakura wished she didn't live with him. She asked the Uchiha not to kill the man, and although he complied, he still broke both of Ikaji's arms popping them out of their sockets so far they were beyond repair.

The Uchiha took note of the girl walking beside him, her face was blank but her body language told him she was pissed. What did the girl expect from him? The man attack the pair and he wouldn't stop unless he was dead, or unless someone made it so he couldn't hurt anyone again. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted into a frown. He could have used his sharigan but in the heat of the moment you do what is necessary. The pinkette should know this being a shinobi herself.

He hissed mentally. Why was he even feeling guilty about the situation? Images of Sakura blushing as she brought her soft pink lips to meet his mouth flooded his mind. _He knew exactly why._ Her sweet sour apple scent still lingered on his cloak and his mind could recreate the feeling of her body pressed against his.

The Uchiha's orbs crept to the corner of his eye socket, he watched the girl carefully using his peripheral vison. Their house was just up ahead and once they sat down Sasuke was sure things would blow over. Naruto would talk about one of his adventures. They'd get takeout. Sakura would forget everything somewhere in between eating her favorite dumplings and Naruto shoving chopsticks in his nose like an idiot.

The suave man opened the front door to his home and stood aside to allow the kunoichi to pass through first. The pinkette however kept walking ignoring his gesture. Ignoring him.

"Sasuke! Boy have I missed you buddy." With one last look Sasuke peeled his eyes off of Sakura, the quiet man turned to see his whiskered friend on the couch.

A book laid beside the blonde, this made the Uchiha smirked at the picture, "Bored were you?" He look towards the book when he spoke.

Naruto grinned a small blush plastered on his face, "Oh this? I-I decide you and Sakura were right, being a ninja isn't just about strength." Naruto's smile went away, his big cerulean eyes look past his fellow male teammate, "Hey where's Sakura anyway?"

Sasuke grunted before he even realized, he immediately regretted his actions because not a moment later Naruto was in his face panicking, "She's fine you dobe. She's just…" Sasuke trailed off not wanting to admit their teammate was upset with him.

The village hero fell to the floor with laughter earning an irritated look from his rival, "O-Oh man." His voice cracked, "She's pissed at you isn't she?" Sasuke's ears were filled with the contagious laughter of his roommate, "You sure had to mess up big time for Sakura not to be talking to you! I mean for me it's normal but she never ignores her precious _Sasuke_."

Sasuke thrusted his foot onto Naruto's head adding pressure playfully, "OK, ok I'll stop laughing just get off of me!" The blonde sat up rubbing his scalp, "You need to learn how to take a joke." He grumbled in a pouty tone, "What'd you do anyway?"

"She asked me not to kill a man." Sasuke said frankly.

Naruto froze, "You killed him anyway?"

Sasuke turned his head away from the blonde sticking his nose in the air, "He attacked us. I didn't kill him but he probably wishes I had."

"Ouch." The number on knuckle headed ninja responded.

The Uchiha took his shoes off and placed them at the door offering little response to his friend, "She'll get over it." He said out loud to no in particular.

"Maybe." Naruto offered his friend a tiny bone. Sasuke looked back at his fox friend narrowing his eyes at the uncertainty he showed. The blonde felt a layer of killer intent before realizing he had offended the Uchiha, "What?"

The raven haired ninja moved to the couch finally relaxing his body against their sofa, "You don't think she'll get over it?"

Naruto laid flat on the floor both hands were behind his head supporting his neck, " _Of course_ she'll get over it." The Uchiha raised his eyebrow waiting for the inevitable 'but' that was coming, " _But_ , will she forgive you? That is the question you should be asking yourself." Silence fell upon the pair. Did Naruto just say something remotely intelligent? The blonde closed his eyes and began to smirk evilly, "Not that you care or anything."

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted questioningly, he knew the blonde was knit picking with him, if he hadn't cared would he have asked in the first place? He would never say anything of the sorts to Naruto who would only mock him for being out of character. Though the Uchiha could always find something to hold over the blonde if he ever told, he thought staring him to death would be more entertaining.

"Hmm?" Naruto peeked opened an eye when he felt black orbs burning a hole into his soul, "Oh so you do care!" He began to chuckle, "Well then you need to win Sakura over!"

A bead of sweat fell from Sasuke's forehead, "How?" He asked barley above a mumble.

Naruto sat up and looked Sasuke in the eye, "I can't tell you how exactly, but Ino always says the bigger the better."

"Since when do you listen to Ino?"

"Since she somehow managed to get Sai to call her beautiful. Trust me that is a big deal and now I'm convinced she knows everything." The blonde nodded agreement to his own statement.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Sasuke made his way out the door not saying another word.

Naruto shook his head at his best friend he knew that meant 'thank you' in Sasuke talk. Having the house to himself again Naruto sat back on the couch and pulled the book he was previously reading up to his nose. "The Proper Way" wasn't that bad of a book to read, it taught him simple things that were considered proper. He had learned that one should never sing at the dinner table. Prior to this knowledge Naruto would often sing to himself while slurping down a bowl of ramen. He wished he hadn't put off reading the book because now he had to cram in every chapter before his secret randevu tonight. His mind traveled to Hinata. What would she think if she found out what he'd been doing?

 **{~…~}**

"O wow look at him."

"Oh my goodness he's so handsome."

"Shhh. Or he'll hear us."

"Let him."

The group of civilian girls giggled and blushed as the Uchiha strolled by them. He of course heard every word but chose to ignore them. He looked around at every store trying to find what he was looking for. But then he didn't really know what he was looking for. What do you give a girl to apologize for breaking someone's arms? This wasn't fair, he was only doing his job, simply protecting Sakura.

Bells rang to the shop that was in front of Sasuke and when the door swung closed a little girl was standing outside happy with her purchase.

She turned around and took off in the same direction Sasuke was walking in.

"Hey watch out!" a boy with the same tattoos as Kiba yelled. A pack of ninja hounds flew through the streets knocking over crates of food and goods.

The little girl stood in fear as the vicious dogs charged towards her. In an instant Sasuke had the child in his arms and away from danger. The young girl's big chocolate tinted eyes glowed with admiration and her cheeks burned with pink, "You have to be more careful." The Uchiha stated before placing her on her own feet.

"I'm sorry." The child said shamefully, "I was in a rush to bring these flowers to my parents. They're ninjas, like you!" Her face suddenly fell and her eyes sat low, "They got hurt on their last mission and are in the hospital sick. So I bought them flowers to make them feel better."

Sasuke smiled gently while kneeling down to meet the girl's eyes, "You won't get hurt if you stay to the side of the road until you reach the hospital."

The little girl nodded her understanding she then handed Sasuke a flower and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you mister!"

Sasuke stood and watched until the girl was out of his sight, "And don't go around kissing strangers." He whispered. He twirled the flower stem between his fingers. Why did people like flowers? They smelled weird in the Uchiha's opinion, they were expensive, and they only lasted for a week at most before withering away. Flowers were stupid.

{~…~}

Sakura could hear laughter. She turned the corner and saw them.

"Mhm? Sakura you look terrible!"

The medical ninja walked towards the voice, her eyes were wide and her hair wild due to not stopping at home to bathe.

"Um Ino-chan maybe you should apologize Sakura-chan doesn't look happy."

"Stand up!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs causing the restaurant to freeze for a moment before civilians continued to eat, pretending not to listen, "Both of you stand up now!"

The one's she referred to, as you can imagine, stood up cautiously.

Sakura ran up to the two bodies and wrapped her arms around them in a tight embrace.

Ino and Hinata looked at one another before blushing and returning the hug.

Hot tears spilled from the pinkette's eyes causing her friends to look troubled, "I lost someone who reminded me so much of you Hinata."

The younger kunoichi looked over at Sakura though from her position she could only see the elder ninja's pink locks, "I'm sorry to hear that Sakura-chan."

"Sakura." Ino stated before pulling away slowly.

"Please don't move." Her childhood friend whispered, "A man had your jutsu, and he said that he killed someone who fit your description to obtain it."

Blue eyes widen before sadness settled on Ino's face, "It was my cousin Nami, her team came back two days ago with no body." Ino began to squeeze Sakura tighter, "I could only imagine the pain of thinking your best friend was dead."

Sakura released the girls then wiped away her tears and the snot that somehow managed to fall from her nose using the back of her hand, "You two are my best friends! I love you guys so much!"

"Hey!"

All three girls turned to meet the angry gaze of the kunoichi with two ice cream scoops on her head, "What about me Sakura? That's favoritism I tell you!" The oldest ninja demanded.

Sakura laughed before bending down and squeezing her friend that was still sitting in her chair, "The same goes for you Tenten!"

All four girls laughed before sitting down to grab a bite to eat in the same place they ate at every Wednesday at eight 'o' clock.

"Hey let's go get a drink after this." Ino suggested to her group of friends.

Tenten nodded and Hinata didn't say no. Sakura however was a different story, "I'm filthy Ino there is no way I'm going anywhere but home after this."

The blonde clicked her tough in irritation, "You came here like that what's the difference?

Sakura growled at what Ino was insinuating, the girl did care about her appearance, "I had to make sure you were all right Ino pig."

"Don't give me that crap forehead sympathy won't work on me." With her arms folded Ino then added, "But since I don't want to be known as the girl who hangs out with the girl whose clothes are damaged, I guess you can borrow an outfit. We have to pass my apartment anyway."

Sakura took a bite of her dumpling, "Fine. But I'll have to shower too."

 **{~…~}**

Sasuke Uchiha had absolutely no idea what he was doing. This had been a first for him, he excelled at everything he did. Yet, he struggled with romance. He was staring at Sakura's bed. _Why?_ Because he finally figured out what he wanted to do to make up with Sakura. When did his life become about the pinkette? The accursed day they were placed on the same team.

The girl loved him from the very beginning and if he had to admit he liked her to a lesser affect. His affections grew as time went on, and the day he left the village had been the day he realized he loved her; it was harder than he thought. He almost stayed another day. Another week. Another anything to have more time pretending to be annoyed with the girls open affections.

He almost killed the girl. Sakura. He regretted the day he aimed for her heart and was thankful that Naruto saved her. Still, through it all she loved him. Did she still? Or had she given up hope? The dark haired man looked over what he created for the girl. She would like it he knew that much but, would she forgive him?

His eyes wondered to the perfectly polished white dresser. Something had fallen off of it. With a closer look Sasuke realized it was the red bow Sakura use to wear around her head until she made genin. After little consideration he gently showed the fabric into his pocket. Giving his work a last look he decided to take his leave. He didn't want to be home when Sakura found it, it would just make things awkward.

 **{~…~}**

"Wow."

"Lucky slut."

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took another sip of her drink. She had just explained every tiny detail about her mission, down to how the floor cleaner smelled. Her friends always had different reactions to her stories. Tenten was the 'you're life is so juicy' reactor, while Ino was more of the 'happy and jealous' of you type, 'should I be happy or sad about your story' was Hinata's signature, and Temari. The pinkette turned to the girl who they picked up on the way to the bar, she had been quiet the entire time.

Confused purple eyes shifted to look at green ones before sighing and giving in, "I would have killed the bastard."

Sakura went back to her thoughts. And Temari…Well Temari was just violent.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything ladies."

Sakura's entire mood change at the sound of Genma's voice. Tenten's eyes shined as she told the man he wasn't interrupting anything. Ino's eyes hungrily examined the man which meant she found him attractive. Hinata sunk behind her drink, she knew that line was used to pick women up.

Sakura smirked, "Are you always in a bar?"

"Only when I know a beautiful lady such as self will be present." Genma's lips perked up into a smile. Holy shit. He had a dimple at the corner of his mouth.

Ino coughed, "Well we were just leaving. Maybe you could keep Sakura company she wanted to stay a _bit_ longer.

Before he could reply Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all jumped down from the bar stools they sat on. Ino look over at the other blonde present who had her back turned to the entire situation.

"Um Temari we're leaving." Ino said through an awkward laugh.

Temari turned around eyeing her fellow blonde, "I don't feel like leaving."

"Is that Shikamaru-kun in the back corner?" Hinata asked looking across the bar, "I can't see over that barley dressed waitress."

Within seconds Temari hopped down out of her chair and marched her way over to the area Hinata was referring to.

After everyone left, Genma took a spot next to Sakura who had been blushing with embarrassment due to her friend's stunt, "Sorry about them."

"What are friends for?" The jonin said with ease. He smiled at Sakura before randomly adding, "You are just so beautiful."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Sakura responded taking another drink, "So what brings you in tonight? Do you just come here for fun or, are you drowning your sorrow like the rest of us broken hearted people?" She laughed before tilting her head casually to gaze into Genma's eyes.

A hand went behind the man's head and a smile accompanied it, "Well I guess I'm both. I come in for fun but then I lay eyes on a cute little kitten who looks like someone ripped her heart out and fed it to the ninja hounds. Which in return breaks my heart."

Sakura, who had been chuckling at him referring to her as a kitten again, turned serious, "Why does it break your heart?" She asked skeptically.

"Do you even have to ask?" Genma took a sip of his drink, once he put the cup down a snort escaped his lips, "I like you Sakura and Uchiha doesn't deserve you."

Sakura's face lit up like Rudolph's red nose, "I don't—."

"You don't have to be ashamed." Genma cut her words short. Sakura wasn't offended, she sat quietly sulking in the realization that everyone knew of her embarrassing affections. The man swirl his drink around before smiling for a brief moment, "And I get it, he's good looking. But his name shouldn't bring you shame Sakura."

A defeated sound escaped Sakura's lips he was wrong about one thing. Sasuke's name brought love. However, she knew others didn't approve which embarrassed her slightly.

Genma's hand slid overtop of the kunoichi's, "I could show you."

"Huh? Show me what?" Sakura asked confused.

"How a real man should treat you."

Sakura's eyes became wide at the statement. What should she do? What should she Say?

"Let me take you out on a date Sakura."

"Ok."

 **{~…~}**

It was coincidence really. The Uchiha didn't drink very often but if he did he went to the same place. Apparently, Sakura and her friend's did too. He was glad he had sat in the back, out of his teammate's sight. However, her pink hair made it easy to keep a visual on her.

"Another drink sir?" The half-dressed busty waitress asked bending over trying to give Sasuke a 'view'.

The only view Sasuke wanted was the view the waitress was blocking, "Yes." He answer showing little interest in the woman.

From the distance Sasuke couldn't hear what the girls were discussing and he was a little relieved and disappointed at the same time. He could read the girl's lips easily but then that would be a violation of Sakura's privacy and he respected her enough to give her that much.

A figure had approached the girls and Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he'd seen Genma. Prior to the night the pinkette gave herself to jonin, the Uchiha was neutral on liking or disliking the man. However, the hushed man now hated everything about him. Starting with the piece of straw that was always hanging out the older man's mouth. What was its purpose? If Sasuke ever had the pleasure of battling the man he would no doubt slice the straw right down the middle.

Movement caused the Uchiha to look up at the situation again. Fuck. All of her friends where leaving. Sasuke noticed the group of girls paused for a moment and he turned his attention to Temari. _'That's right don't leave them alone blondie'_. Damn. Hinata pointed over in his direction, had he been spotted? He wasn't doing anything wrong. The man didn't bother hiding, that would be the day, but he couldn't believe they noticed him.

Ino and Tenten headed for the exit but Temari dragged Hinata alongside her and the two disappeared in the crowd. The shinobi's attention then fell back on Sakura, she was smiling and laughing with Genma. Her eyes were filled with light. She looked truly happy beside straw in his mouth ninja. He was normal. Nothing like the Uchiha! But then maybe that was a good thing?

Sasuke paid his tab and stood up to leave. A ruckus behind him caused him to stop momentarily. Temari was in the busty waitresses' face yelling thing such as, she needed to 'cover up', and to have some 'pride'. Hinata looked nervous, like she had somehow cause the problem. She looked embarrassed. Most importantly, she looked up. Hinata's lavender eyes fell on Sasuke who looked back at her before turning away and leaving the bar.

 **{~…~}**

"Finally home." Sakura said relieved. She stretched her arms out yawning in the process. She was home alone. She wondered if Naruto and Sasuke went out for some late night training. She had been walking all day but the 14 steps it took to get upstairs seemed like they were 14 miles. The kunoichi twisted her door knob and walked into her room.

Tears. Tears began to form in her eyes as she gazed upon her bed. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Though, her bed always seemed to look that way when she returned from a mission. Sakura plopped down on her mattress without a care in the world. It had been a long day and three-fourths of it was spent not speaking to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura wasn't going to worry about the man any longer! But…, "He could have said sorry." She told herself before drifting off into a deep slumber.

 _If only she knew._

* * *

 **{~…~}**

Ok so that wraps up this chapter! Honestly, I have like the next two pre-written and sometimes I purposely don't finish chapters, because if I do then I'll post them. Which may sound great to the readers who enjoy my story and I promise I'm not being cruel. However, you could get five chapter in a day then nothing from me for like a year. **Never going to happen.** But still! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and read the next chapter to find out what Sasuke intended on giving Sakura. Until next time, stay amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to first start off by saying I did not intend for this chapter to be so… emotional? I'm not really sure what I'd call it. However, I actually loved writing it and I hope you like it. I have a few chapters lined up for you guys and I can't wait for you to read them! I want to take the time to thank all of you lovely readers who have taken the time to review my story! You're awesome and you have no idea how much I enjoy receiving your feedback. I literally check every day, serval times a day, to see if I received anymore reviews. It's not even about the approval you give me, it's just really interesting to hear from the people who read this Fanfic. I never want to be a writer that doesn't take the time to acknowledge or explain how grateful I am to you guys! I love you all and enjoy!**

 **Hidden Apology**

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!"

"Huh?" The pinkette turned to see her best friend running up to her, "Oh hey Ino how are you today?"

Ino stuck out her finger pointing it promptly in the face of her longtime rival, "Don't play coy with me Sakura I know all about the romantic night you and Sasuke had and I want all the details so spill!"

Sakura smacked the blonde's hand out of her face, "What are you talking about Ino? I went straight to bed after leaving the bar."

"Well who else would Sasuke buy flowers for?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks, "Ino I've been at the hospital for eight hours and I'm ten minutes away from my home. So you need to explain what you're talking about fast."

Ino sighed in annoyance, "When I went into the flower shop for my shift today, my father told me Sasuke came in and bought flowers. I just thought—"

"You thought they had been for me." Sakura didn't know how or what to feel. So she simply didn't, "Thanks Ino but I'm going to head home for a few hours of rest."

Ino watched as her friend walked off without saying another word. She felt bad for Sakura, the girl had been attached to Sasuke for eleven years and still hadn't made much progress with earning his undivided love. She wondered at what point Sakura would walk away never looking back. If Ino had been right, the answer was soon. Very soon.

 **{~…~}**

Naruto was happy to see his female teammate walk through the doors of their shared home, "Hey Sakura! How was work?"

"Good no one died today." Sakura was wearing an empty smile much like the kind Sai wore in his earlier encounter with team seven, "How was your day?"

"Great! I went out to train when I ran into Kiba and Lee. So we all spent half of the day training, and the other half relaxing."

The girl slid her foot out of her sandal before shifting her seaweed green eyes back onto the boy, "Naruto do you want to marry Kiba or Lee?"

Naruto chocked on air at the question the pinkette threw at him, "Like hell! I'm not into that sort of thing!"

Sakura then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Prove it and ask Hinata out, it's not kind to keep her waiting." Sakura was speaking from a female's perspective. She couldn't control the way Sasuke treated her but, she could push Naruto in the right direction.

"I can't." Naruto said looking towards the ground in defeat.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why the hell not?"

"I can't say." The blonde said nervously.

The kunoichi clicked her tongue with anger, "You're no better than Sasuke! I swear it's no wonder you two are best friends!" Sakura kicked the shoe she had been struggling with right off, "Well I hope you're happy alone because Hinata is not going to stand for waiting around for you! She's tired of hoping that today will be the day you make her dreams come true! She's tired of being the last thing you think about! She's tired of turning away all the good men because she thinks you're better! A-And when you're watching her kiss someone else with undeniable passion. Or getting married and having seven children with somebody else! Just know you didn't have to suffer at the thought of someone making love to your precious Hinata serval times a day. You didn't have to suffer knowing she would never be yours in this lifetime." Sakura paused letting her emotions from her own experience get the best of her. Tears began to fall and girl didn't have the energy to hold them back, "YOU CHOSE TO SUFFER SASUKE! AND I. I SIMPLE GOT TIRED OF BEING THE ONE WHO SUFFERS THE WAY YOU WILL ONE DAY!"

Naruto began freaking out as the girl before him became hysterical. Her entire face was the same color of her hair as she let out tears and the sound that accompanies it. Naruto didn't know what to do. Should he hold her? Or leave her be? She seemed angry at the thought of him not caring for Hinata. So he should probably not engage. Then again, he should show her he did care by comforting her. Obviously He was Sasuke in her eyes and she had been Hinata. But if he tried to touch her, would she attack him for being Sasuke or let him for being Naruto?

The blonde grabbed his head as he became confused. He should just tell her why he can't ask Hinata out! Yes. That would solve it all. Even though he wasn't supposed to speak of it he had to make an exception, "Sakura I –"

The door opened.

Naruto looked over at the Uchiha who had just entered with deep fear, "My condolences." Was the only thing that came out of the fox boy's mouth. He hadn't meant to be funny but when things got serious, being funny was just his way of dealing with it.

Sasuke looked to Sakura who was holding both her stomach and her chest. He swiftly moved to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "Wh—"

"DON'T!" Sakura stepped backing removing the now flabbergasted Uchiha's hand, "Don't touch me." She whispered not daring to look up at the man. Her eyes were blank and her tears seemed to be endless. Sakura felt Sasuke's strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her close to him. With his free hand he lifted her chin but she still avoided his gaze.

"Look at me." His voice rang through her body, so dominate, so strong, so sexy, "Look at me." The Uchiha insisted again moving the arm around her waist to nudge the girl.

Sakura slowly brought her eyes to Uchiha. His dark eyes looked into her soul but she still couldn't read them. Would she ever be able to read them? Did she even care? Black orbs became red and slowly Sakura drifted into darkness.

"Should you have done that?" Naruto asked drained by the short situation.

"Hn." Was the only response from the Uchiha. In truth he didn't know, but he had to do something before the girl spiraled out of control and went on a rampaged destroying the house like the last time, "What happened?"

Naruto's eyebrows knitted into a frown, "I was going to ask you that." The dark haired ninja's eyes were closed and he was gathering his thoughts quietly. The fox ninja walked up and took the now unconscious girl out of his friend's arms and scooped her up bridal style. Taking a few steps up the staircase the blonde stopped and look over his shoulder, "Sasuke, I don't know much, but if you continue to hurt Sakura she'll stop loving you for good. Then, you'll be the idiot."

 **{~…~}**

Eyelids flickered open revealing green orbs. Foggy vision made the girl squeeze her eyes shut, when she reopened them she instantly knew her location. She was in her bedroom.

 _'_ _How long have I been asleep?'_ Sakura wiped away some of the crust that had formed in her eye socket. Slowly she sat up but after a few seconds of feeling groggy, she decided to lay back down. The pinkette adjusted her figure so she was on her side. She could feel heat coming off of her body, begging her to bask in its comfort.

Trying to resist the temptation of drifting off into another deep slumber, Sakura flipped her pillow over to allow the coolness to shock her body awake. _Huh!_ Sakura gasped as she looked around her room swearing she'd seen something fly across the floor. _'It has to be a rat!'_ The kunoichi thought to herself. Opposite to what civilians think, all shinobi had fears, one day they could be fighting a band of rouge ninjas alone, and the next day they could be frightened by a spider. She herself had been petrified of rodents, Naruto was terrified of ghosts, and Sasuke though he'd never admit it was fearful of clowns.

The pinkette stuck her head far out passed her bed but didn't see anything. She stretched her entire body out and opened her bedroom door to give herself a head start. 'One. Two. THREE!' Sakura stepped down off of her bed ready to dash out of her room, but instead began to scream as she felt something squish underneath her foot.

She muffled her cries with her hand and after a few dramatic breaths, she slowly lifted her foot to see what she had smashed. Sakura's eyes widen, she bent over to pull the item from the bottom of her foot. It was…..

 **{~…~}**

Sasuke Uchiha was a relevantly quiet individual. Sakura Haruno, was not.

So when the green eyed beauty busted through his door yelling curse words at him, it was, ok it was surprising, but still not _that_ surprising.

"What the hell is this Sasuke!?"

The man hadn't moved an inch since his teammate walked in, he was still laying on his bed looking up at the celling, "How should I know? I've never seen that before."

"You're not even looking!" Sakura yelled while moving closer to the Uchiha, her foot got entangled in the straps of his pack that was sitting by the door. Prying of the bag she moved to the man's bedside letting the item of her presumed frustration hang over him.

"It's a flower." He said with no emotion.

Sakura's lips settled into a disapproving line, "I know what it is. I also know that you so happened to buy flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop. Then I find this underneath my pillow?"

The Uchiha inwardly cursed himself for being reckless and leaving a flower on the pinkette's bed, but in his own defense he was drunk.

"You got me flowers." Sasuke watched as the girl spoke. Her eyes managed to fall to the ground and her bright eyes were dim. Is this what he did to her? Seemed so, "Then wh—"

"They weren't for you." A part of Sasuke wished he never said those words because in an instant Sakura's green orbs met his gaze. Tears began to spill over the same way they always had when he was involved. She deserved better. Someone who had never hurt her. A guy who could open up and tell her that her laugh brightens his day. That her eyes sparkle more than the sun, moon, and stars could ever. That seeing her smile, was the very reason he wanted to wake up in the morning. A smile, that Sasuke always ruined, "Maybe Genma left it for you."

Sakura looked up in worry, "Sasu..ke? Please tell me he's not the reason you're doing this? Just give me the flowers and we can forget this ever happened!"

"I already told you, they weren't for you. I gave them to someone I care deeply about."

Once again their eyes locked on to each other's. Using her wrist Sakura wiped away her tears, her eyes settling into a state of destruction, "Alright, if you don't want to give me the flowers, I'll just have to find them."

Sakura stalked over to Sasuke's dresser and flung open each drawer before slamming them back shut. She pushed passed Sasuke to get to his bed, throwing his pillows and comforter to the floor. When she found nothing she bent down pulling up his bed lining to scan underneath his bed.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around the kunoichi's wrist and pulled her to her feet, "Leave."

"Not until I find them!" Sakura screeched before pulling her wrist free. She moved to the closet where the remaining flowers had to be. She swung open the door breaking one of the hinges in the process. _Nothing._ His clothes were hanging perfectly and what shoes he had were sitting neatly in a row. Sakura swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She had found _nothing._

Sasuke shut his closet door so Sakura could no longer look in it. The girl turned around, her back now against the door. The Uchiha began to move away when he felt resistance. The pinkette's petit hands griped the stoic ninja's tunic. She began pulling him closer to her, urging him to kiss her.

The raven haired ninja didn't move. He allowed his comrade's fingers to glide threw his hair. Like magnets his lips began to instinctively pull towards hers. He wanted nothing more than to indulge in the warmth his stomach would offer when their lips met, "Please." The girl breathed out, "I need to know you care about me. Just tell me where you put those flowers."

Sasuke raised his hands to Sakura's pulling them down gingerly, "Genma will buy you flowers if you give him your love. He'll be good for you."

"You know what? He will!" From gentle to rough Sakura went as she smacked Sasuke's body out of her way. She moved to the door once again becoming entangled in the Uchiha's pack. The second time around Sakura recognized it as the pack the ninja took with him on his missions. She pulled the bag of viciously and tossed it at him, "I hope this mission takes you! Then maybe I'll be put out of my misery."

 ** _SLAM!_**

Sasuke had both of his hands on the door his first love slammed shut. 'Did she really mean that?'

'Did I really mean that?' Sakura asked herself with her back still up against her true love's door. 'I.. guess so.' She thought to herself before walking away.

Sasuke, who suddenly felt the kunoichi's chakra presence disappear, whispered to himself, "I guess so."

 **{~…~}**

 ** _The Next Day…._**

"Thank you Hinata!"

Said girl looked over at her friend before painting a smile on her lips, "You're welcome Sakura-chan, but really you don't have to thank me. I was glad to have work to get done."

"I still can't believe I was sleep for two days." Sakura said before remembering images of Sasuke's sharigan. The conversation prior to his kekkei genkai still lingered in her mind, "Hey Hinata?"

"Mhh?" Soft lavender eyes looked up at green, "Yes?"

The pinkette bit down on her bottom lip nervous to ask the question, "Has Naruto."

"No." The blunette stated looking back down at the paperwork she was filing for Tenten.

"I see." Sakura added before placing her chin in the palm of her hand, "I wouldn't be too worried Hinata. It will be any day now!" The elder kunoichi tried to add some enthusiasm to her voice but failed miserably. She didn't get either of her teammates, but while Sasuke was a loss cause, Naruto could be different. Did the blonde fall for one of his fan girls? Sakura hissed at the thought! Hinata loved him before he became a genin. Somehow she had seen through everything they were taught he was as children and still fell in love with him. All the other women just wanted to be married to the 'The Hero of the Leaf'. Hinata would have married 'The number one knuckle headed ninja' if they were old enough.

"How long." Hinata began to whisper.

"Mhh?"

"How long will we have to wait?"

Sakura didn't answer, how could she? She knew just like herself, no matter how hard Hinata tried she wouldn't be happy with anyone aside from Naruto. Love was cruel.

 **{~…~}**

"I'm surprised you're not off trying to sleep Sakura."

Sakura yawned at the mention the word 'sleep', "Are you kidding me? I had two days of involuntary rest and now I'm charged up!"

"Do you have to yell in public forehead!?"

"You're yelling right now you hypocritical pig!"

The girls began to laugh with one another, something the pinkette had seriously missed.

Ino stopped laughing turning to Sakura with a serious look on her face, "What is it?" Sakura asked feeling the tension.

"It's just." The blonde began, "Did you really say you wish Sasuke would die on his mission?"

Sakura sighed deeply, "I wish I hadn't but at that very moment, that's what my heart cried out."

Sakura waited for her friend to reprimand her for saying such unfavorable words, but it never came. The two kunoichi walked in silence for a long time. Slowly Ino intertwined her fingers with Sakura's, swinging their hands back and forth playfully. The emerald eyed kunoichi smile knowing the gesture was Ino's silent support. Not for wishing death on someone, no. Instead she was just applauding her friend for staying strong.

A complementing whistle could be heard and after a few moments passed Kiba appeared riding his dog's back, "Oi Ino! I can see why our relationship didn't work. You play for the other team."

Ino turned red with embarrassment and Sakura decided to step in, "You didn't know Kiba?"

"Mhh?" Both of the pinkette's comrades said in unison.

"Ino and I can't keep our hands off each other. Right Ino?"

"R-Right!" The blonde yelled after catching on to the sinister plan.

"WHAT!?" Kiba said hopping off of his canine's back, "You have to be joking."

"You don't believe us?" Ino asked with her finger up to her lips trying to bring attention to them, "We'll have to show him Sakura."

The two girls pursed their lips and slowly moved them together. Kiba's nose started to bleed in anticipation. It must have been his lucky day! The boy always guessed it would be Temari and Tenten since the two were always battling each other. He was only teasing Ino, but he was happy he'd been right!

As their lips drew closer Kiba's bent over to get a closer look. Two fist charged at him making him fly all the way across the village. Akamaru whined before running off to fetch his master.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU PERVERT!"

"YEAH! IF WE DID LIKE EACH OTHER THERE'S NO NEED TO MAKE A FUSS ABOUT IT YOU JUDGEMENTAL JERK!

Sakura looked over at Ino before another burst of laughter belted out of them. They then continued their walk.

"Say Ino, I didn't know you and Kiba dated."

The blonde turned blue at the mention of her past, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Sakura. He was lying!"

The pinkette snickered at her friend's lame attempt at lying, "Well you know Ino maybe it's time you found you a man to stalk." The blonde who was blue turned red in the cheeks causing Sakura to examine her, "Ahhh!" The medic-nin said excitedly, "Spill it Ino pig! Who is he?"

"No way billboard brow!"

"Fine." Sakura said reluctantly, "Oh did I tell you Sai asked me out?"

"WHAT!?" Ino yelled, veins popping out of her forehead, "He's mine!"

Sakura smiled gingerly at her rival, "Relax, I was just kidding you. But now I know."

"Huh?" Ino clutched her fist as she realized her friend tricked her into a confession, "Sakura!"

The pinkette was already halfway down the road, laughing in delight.

 **{~…~}**

Sakura huffed loudly. She was home alone with nothing to do. The pinkette had done all her grocery shopping for the week. She had organized her closet; sorting her shoes based on their color. She even washed every spec of laundry that was even remotely dirty. Everything was done, all her ducks were in a row, so what was wrong?

She felt the emptiness in her stomach, like someone had placed a black hole in her stomach. The kunoichi had no desire to be alone after such a wonderful day. So with on quick movement she was out the door.

Her first instinct was to go to the bar, but then she didn't really want a drink, and if she went in too often people would suspect she had a drinking problem like her mentor. It was a calmingly chill night. The sun was setting and the crickets could be heard singing occasionally.

 _Grrr._ Sakura laughed at herself, she completed every task one could think to do, except feed herself. Not really in the mood for anything in particular the pinkette headed to the tourist district of Konoha. In her opinion they had the best foods because they were constantly looking for rich tourist to invest in their business.

"Well isn't it a coincidence running into you?"

Sakura turned around to see Genma's big brown eyes staring into hers as a sweet smile crept on his lips. He was standing there with a beautiful bouquet in his hands that had to be wrapped by none other than Ino.

 ** _"_** ** _Genma will buy you flowers if you give him your love. He'll be good for you."_**

Heat rose to the girls cheeks before she stubbornly stuck her nose up in the air remembering her teammate's words, "Oh yeah? Then what's with the flowers."

Genma began to blush, "Well they're not actually for you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the prospect of being dumped by two men so close together, "I see." She said dryly.

"This time." He quickly added, "They are for a woman who holds my heart."

A dark cloud formed over Sakura's head, she just couldn't win could she?

"Come on I'll let you meet her!" Genma said eagerly.

"What?" Before Sakura could protest the jonin had already began dragging her along. Were all men this dense? I mean did he actually believe she wanted to meet the girl he was in love with? I mean sure they weren't together, but he often expressed how much he liked Sakura. _'Pig!'_ The pinkette spat out in her mind. _'He is a dirty pig who claims to be in love with one woman while hitting on the next! He should burn!'_

"Here she is." Genma stated.

 _'_ _He should burn like the disgusting, unattractive, pig he really—'_

"Grandma this is Sakura." Genma introduced the pinkette properly.

"Grandma?" Sakura asked shocked by the man. She mentally started to apologize for her ill words towards the jonin.

"She's even more beautiful then you said."

Sakura blushed as she looked down at the gentle woman. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a bun and had equally brown eyes.

"I got you some new flowers Grandma."

"Oh thank you Genma, you are too kind."

Sakura had spent an hour talking with Genma and his sweet grandmother. She enjoyed herself, the woman went on about the man's accomplishments to which Genma shifted the topic of conversation for modesty. Then, when everything was done he had offered to walk the kunoichi home, to which she declined. It was a perfect moment. The very moment Sakura had imagined for herself and her spouse as a child. Yet, it didn't quite feel right.

 _Grrr._ Sakura paused grabbing her stomach, by now half of the restaurants were closed, "Great."

 **{~…~}**

"Is that what I think it is?!" Naruto's mouth began to water as his stomach rumbled with intense hunger.

"Ichiraku ramen still fresh." Sakura said happily, her excitement dropped into a gentle smile, "I wanted to say sorry for saying such mean things to you Naruto. I just let—"

"I get it Sakura." Naruto said with no further need of explanation from the girl. He then began to grin chuckling in the process, "Besides ramen will always earn forgiveness in my book."

"Yea. Let's eat!"

"Hey Sakura?"

"Mhm?" The girl sounded while sipping her broth, "What is it Naruto?"

The fox ninja looked into his empty bowl, "Why were you so upset anyway?"

It didn't take Sakura long to answer since she had been sorting out her feelings in her mind all day, "Sasuke bought flowers and I believe they were for me." She the gripped her bowl a bit tighter, "Sasuke had another story. He told me he bought them for a woman who was precious to him. I just think he hid them because Genma and I have gotten closer."

Naruto looked shocked before relaxing into a smile, "So why not just check Sakura?"

"I already did!" She snapped, "His dressers, his closet, they were nowhere to be found. Maybe he was telling the truth."

"HAHAHAHA! Boy Sasuke sure has you fool Sakura." The pinkette looked at her teammate, he was insane, and never made sense. Naruto stopped laughing before tossing his empty styrofoam bowl into the take out bag. He quickly made his way to stair case before pausing to speak to Sakura, "Sasuke only hides things in one place the chest under his bed. The key is in his closet underneath the third shoe from the left."

Sakura stared in amazement as the future Hokage stocked off for slumber.

 ** _In the hallway…_**

"Two dramatic dialogue staircase scenes in one chapter. I can scratched that off my bucket list." Naruto chuckled evilly into his bedroom.

 ** _Back with Sakura…_**

"Thanks Naruto but I don't need to check." Sakura stated out loud to herself for reassurance.

She made her way upstairs passing Naruto's room on the left, Sasuke's room on the right, and making it to her own room on the left side of the hall diagonal from Sasuke's.

She went inside her bedroom to collect her items for her shower. She had her own bathroom while the boys shared one. Although, Sakura always showered in their bathroom because she swore their water got hotter than the water in her shower. She passed Sasuke's room once again. Her foot feeling heavier with every step she took away from the Uchiha's sanctuary. The pinkette couldn't help but gaze back at the room that was mocking her, begging her to enter. Before she even realized her hand was twisting the doorknob to the absent ninja's room.

His room was brightened by the moon's glow. The brisk air touched Sakura's skin causing her to shiver. She moved to the end of Sasuke's bed, lifting up his bed lining again, this time however pulling out the large dark blue trunk that sat under it.

"The key is in the closet." Sakura said to herself. Her legs had brought her to the perfectly in place closet. As a ninja she should have known Sasuke's closet had been too perfect, even for him. Also, he had stopped her from searching under his bed and in his closet fully. She counted off the shoes and picked up the third one. Once she had the key she walked back over to the chest that held many secrets. Slowly unlocking the box.

 _Swish._ The air caught the top of the chest as the kunoichi flung it back to see what was inside. _Flowers._ She had expected a dozen flowers. But no. What she had seen was far better. Tears dripped from the girl's eyes, her lips perked up into a smile. Over two hundred assorted half dead flowers laid inside of Sasuke's trunk. One flower in particular caught the girl's attention. It was a cherry blossom with a small note attached to it. Sakura brought the card up to her eyes so she could read it.

 _'_ _For every time I wished I had said sorry. – Sasuke'_

 _'_ _Did he really mean that?'_ Sakura held the note to her heart silently crying tears of joy. There in her true love's bedroom. A moment she never imagined for herself as a child. Yet still, it felt right. It was perfect. _'I.. guess so."_

 **{~…~}**

* * *

 **Why does is seem like people push you away just as you get close to them? Sappy! That is the word that I would use to describe this chapter. After reading this chapter I realize I made Sakura cry quite a bit so I apologize for that. I want to demonstrate the struggle between Sasuke and Sakura's emotions. He wants what is best for her and believes that Genma would give her a clean slate. However, she just wants him but won't wait around forever, so Genma is looking more appealing. Also, I want to a break from all the seriousness so I think the next chapter will be for NaruHina, and we will finally get to the bottom of Naruto's feeling for Hinata! I hope you liked reading this section of my story and I'd love if you would let me know what you think. Until next time! Stay phenomenal!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I know it's been a while and I am so sorry, please allow me to explain. This chapter was originally going to be called 'Slumber party.' Where the girls got together at Sakura's house so they could follow Naruto to see where he had been going all these nights. Well that chapter didn't work for various reasons, one being Hinata would have to be left out and I wanted her to be involved in the chapter seeing how I promised a NaruHina chapter. With that being said this chapter wasn't any less easy to write but I wanted to post as many chapters as I could before the fall semester starts. Maybe when the story is done I'll post certain chapters that didn't make the cut as extras. So I hope you enjoy this chapter very much! P.S sorry for saying** _ **chapter**_ **so much. Also! There were a lot of questions asking about Sasuke and the flower Sakura found. Just to clear things up, no Sasuke didn't leave the flower on purpose he had been drinking and missed a flower that found its way under Sakura's pillow. Sorry I failed to convey that better.**

 **Goals**

* * *

The winter snow began to stick to the ground of Konoha and Hinata couldn't help but to think how romantic the season was. Cozy fires, hot coco, warm sweaters, Naruto's arms wrapped around her. Blush formed on the lavender eyed princess's cheeks as she thought of such close contact with her long time crush. Hinata sighed sadly, she could wish for an intimate moment with Naruto all she wanted, but the chances of one actually happening were slim to none. She sat at the reception desk filing the last of her paperwork, the room was so silent the blunette was convinced if a needle dropped she would be able to hear it.

"Hinata I'm here to take over for you."

"Oh thank you." Hinata said to her fellow nurse before packing up her items quietly.

The blonde nurse known as Tara smiled, waiting patiently, "You know, you've been working really hard lately Hinata. If you don't take break you might start hallucinating."

Hinata's eyes widen in curiosity, "You know what's odd? She said the same thing not too long ago." The kunoichi gestured to the nurse's left.

Tara turned in the direction the blunette pointed to and was surprised when no one was there. The blonde eyeballed the lavender princess skeptically and didn't stop until Hinata started to crack a soft giggle. Realizing the Hyuga was only joking about seeing someone else she joined in on the laughter.

"See you later Tara-chan." Hinata said before walking out of the hospital doors.

Waiting for her outside was her very loyal handler and friend, "Lady Hinata." Said Ko with a deep bow, "I will be escorting you home tonight."

The Princess smiled gently at her bodyguard. She was sure that he in fact decided to come on his own to escort her home, this being because no matter how old she got he would be there to protect her, "Thanks Ko." She said gratefully.

Walking slightly behind him she caught a glimpse of his face and stopped in her tracks, "My Lady is everything alright?"

"Yes." She answer a single tear flowing down her cheek, "It's just, that you resemble oniisan so much at times."

Ko's lips twisted up in a bittersweet smile, "It's been a week since you last visited him, why not take the day off and go to his grave site?"

"Yes, it has been a while but I work tomorrow." Hinata answered wiping her damp pale cheeks. The brisk hair swept past the halted pair making them continue their walk home.

Ko shivered slightly as the frosted air touched his warm skin, "Hinata-sama you've been working so much lately, please consider taking tomorrow off."

"Ok, I'll think about it, I promise." Hinata offered before she began humming a soft tune that she faintly remembered her mother singing to her when she was young. The gentle melody always delighted Ko when purred by the princess, it made long trips shorter, even those to the Hyuga compound.

 **{~…~}**

"Huh." Hinata let out while wrapping her bath towel around her freshly cleaned body. After getting dressed she walked down the hall and cracked open her sister's bedroom door. Hinabi was soundly sleeping, a smile appeared on Hinata's lips as she shut entry.

Walking back to her room with a few rice balls and grilled fish the cooking staff had put aside for her, Hinata began to think of a certain blond. The way he smiled without needing a real reason. Or how his presence alone made every moment better. You know that feeling you get when you're having so much fun you don't want the night to end? That's how the blunette felt about Naruto.

The Hyuga princess continued down the corridor briefly passing the hall that led to her father's study, "Yes!" She heard a voice yell from the very same place she just passed. Normally, Hinata would have continued on her way to her bedroom minding her own business. However, this time was different, this time she recognized the voice, "That voice." She said to herself while slowly poking her head out to get a better view concealing her chakra in the process.

The panels to Hiashi's study slid open and just like Hinata expected Naruto Uzumaki stepped out from inside the room, the clan head right behind him.

"Thanks again for sticking your neck out for me old man Hiashi! I promise I won't let you down!" Naruto, despite Hiashi protest gave the older man an over-joyed hug.

The clan head pushed the blond off him with ease, "Get off of me you idiot before I kill you and I told you to stop calling me that! You'd think after everything you would have learned not to disrespect the Hyuga clan leader."

Hiashi opened the eyes he hadn't realized he closed to see Naruto was already gone, "That child." He said walking back into his study.

Hinata who had witnessed the entire situation stood there baffled by what had just transpired. What did happen? To be honest the Heiress was a bit confused. The blunette rubbed her eyes, shaking the situation out of her head, "I really am hallucinating." Hinata said grabbing her forehead, "I better go lay down, and take tomorrow off just to be safe."

 **{~…~}**

"SAKRUA!"

The girl was scared out of her sleep by the sounds of her teammate's muffled screams, "Naruto?" She asked herself not fully awake or alert to what was happening.

Approaching footsteps could be heard and with no reservations for the pinkette's privacy Naruto burst through her door screaming her name out once again, "Wake up Sakura! I've finally done it!"

He pulled Sakura out of her bed and began to do a somewhat silly hopping motion, "What have you finally done, decided you wanted to die the moment you woke me up from a peaceful slumber?"

"No!" Naruto stopped jolting around, however, he did not lose his grin, "I've finally received the Hyuga clans blessing to date Hina-hime! Oh man, all those late night training classes with the old man really paid off."

"Huh?" Sakura rubbed her eyes swiping away the eye crust in the process, "I'm confused, and I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto you'll have to start from the beginning."

Naruto chuckled sitting on Sakura's bed, "Well it happened not so long ago. I had just come back from a mission and as usually I stopped to see Neji to let him know how things went."

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

"For the first time I didn't have to resort to any violence to complete a mission that would usually call for it. Things have seriously changed since the war. I even here that the Hyuga clan are voting to remove the caged bird seal from members who aren't in the main branch. Shikamaru said that the division between your clan should subsided in the next few years with the way things are going. For some reason it still feels like something is missing in my life." Naruto smiled shoving his hands deep inside of his pockets, "Well never mind me, everything is just how you would have wanted it to be buddy. It's all because you sacrificed yourself."

Naruto heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see who it was out of curiosity. Hinata's pale cheeks glowed with red as she halted in her movement, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can come back another time if—"

"Don't be ridiculous Hinata." The blonde said offering her a hand up the steps even though she didn't need the assistance.

The blunette gracefully sat a bouquet of sunflowers on her cousin's grave, "Sunflowers are his favorite." She said to Naruto through a gently smile. She then unfolded a small white sheet of paper that look dingy and old despite how well kept it had been, "I completed two more things on the list of goals you gave me before the war oniisan. I told father how I truly felt about his lack of faith in me." She then began to giggle, "I also gave Tenten your journal like you asked, and she said that she would be visiting you soon to tell you her own feelings."

Naruto who had been listening quietly smiled at how innocent Hinata looked. It made his heart melt and he secretly began wishing Neji was alive so they could have these conversations with him in person. He moved closer to the blunette, his eyes catching a glimpse of the list of goals Hinata had been speaking of. It would seem that the Hyuga princess scratched off the goals she already completed.

"T-There is just one goal left oniisan. I lose faith I'll be able to complete it somedays, but I have to trust myself." Hinata closed her eyes, sending a prayer out for Neji.

Naruto guiltlessly searched for the goal that had not been scratched off, his eyes widened as he read off three words in his mind. His fist clenched at the unfished goal on the blunette's list. He knew what he had to do.

 **{~…~}**

"E-excuse me?" An astonished Hiashi Hyuga asked coughing up his tea. Hanabi Hyuga sat beside her father shocked by what she just heard, surely she didn't hear the statement correctly. The clan leader composed himself before speaking again, "I didn't quite hear you. What are you asking?"

Naruto sat in front of the esteemed man with fear, he looked to his left at Kakashi who would soon be the Hokage, with a nervous look. The copy-cat ninja gave him a reassuring nod before facing forward again. Taking a gulp to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, Naruto spoke again, "I Naruto Uzumaki sit before you today to ask for your blessing to date your daughter."

Hiashi's eye narrowed on Naruto, turning to his daughter he spoke, "Hanabi, you are excused and make sure not to mention what you have overheard to anyone especially your sister."

"Hai!" The brunette said respectfully. She stood in front of her father, and with her back towards Naruto, she gave him a sly thumbs up before running off to comply with her father's wishes.

"Why do you have both the soon to be and current Hokage with you today?" Hiashi asked calmly.

Kakashi was the one to speak, "We are not Hokage today but instead stand-ins for Naruto parents."

"Yes." Tsunade agreed, "We are here on unofficial, official business."

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto said bowing, causing everyone around him to stare in shock for his out of character actions, "I have fought all my life, even when I didn't want to. I have been branded a hero for accomplishments I am proud of. But before I was liked by all, I was hated by many, and truly loved by one; that person who loved me before I even loved myself was your daughter. So you see, for me there isn't another option for the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. To put it in simple words, nothing would make me more proud than being with and building a future with Hinata Hyuga."

"I see." The white eyed man said closing his eyes with a sigh, "Rise boy." The whiskered ninja complied, nervously sitting straight up. Hiashi looked Naruto in his eyes, "You have a long way to go before the council will allow you to marry Hinata. Although she is no longer the heir to the Hyuga clan, she is still my first born and thus a Hyuga princess. On top of all of this, you are completely reckless, dimwitted, and even selfish at times. Although you may be a hero, in the eyes of our clan you are still the immature, knuckle headed jinchuriki you were before. " A small smirk appeared on Hiashi's lips as he continued, "However, my personal opinion of you differs from the collective mind of the clan, and I believe there isn't a man more suited for my daughter than you. She has grown by watching you and she will continue to grow by your side."

"Hiashi." Tsunade began, "Does that mean you give Naruto your blessing?" The Hokage bit her bottom lip, she made a bet that Hiashi wouldn't give Naruto his blessing in hopes that she would be wrong as usual.

"No." The clan head answered losing his smiled in the process. He took another sip of tea sighing from the soothing liquid, "Although, after private training in the teachings of proper clan etiquette, I will personally vouch for you to the council and I'm sure you'll receive the results you want."

Naruto hopped up with excitement, "You'd do that for me old man Hiashi?!"

Tsunade and Kakashi dropped their head in shame at the way Naruto's old habits came back so easily, "Forgive him." The current Hokage asked kindly, "He's just over joyed."

"Not to worry, after I'm done with him you'll never have to apologize again." Hiashi said ignoring the blonde's ignorance, "Every night, at midnight, meet me here in my study for training and do not mention this anyone not even you're your friends."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Sakura shook her heard doing a double take of what she just heard, "Wait, what?" Her lips perked up into a smile not really needing the blonde to repeat himself, "Congratulations Naruto! When are you going to tell Hinata?"

"Right away!" The blonde said before losing his smile, "Except, I really want to do something extremely special for Hinata."

"We'll all help you!" The pinkette said with hysterical happiness.

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry Sakura, but Sasuke and I have had things planned out for weeks. I think I—."

"You and Sasuke!?"

"Yes."

"When did you tell him?"

"Well it happened the night you guys came back from your mission." Naruto began to explain, "After I put you in your bed, I decided to hit the hay myself. I was half asleep when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere scaring me. Damn teleportation."

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

"Dobe. Wake up."

Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes in the process, "What is it Sasuke? I'm exhausted."

Sasuke only shifted his stance at the remark, "Why are you so exhausted? Your clothes weren't dirty so you weren't training, at least not your body."

"Why do you care Sasuke?"

"I don't."

"Then why am I up?"

The raven haired man crossed his arms arrogantly, "Sakura has been worried."

 _ **INTERMISSION IN FLASHBACK!**_

"Hold on just a moment! He used me as an excuse instead saying how he really felt?" The pinkette clicked her tongue in dismay, "Typical Sasuke!"

"Sakura you can't just interrupt a flashback!" Naruto whined.

She sighed deeply, "Fine continue."

 _ **BACK TO FLASHBACK!**_

"Well I can't tell you if you're going to tell Sakura. She can't know, at least not yet." Naruto said matter-o-factly, taunting Sasuke to state that he wanted to know for his own inner gossiper.

The Uchiha pulled Naruto up by his collar, "Tell me or I'll tell Sakura that you hiding a secret."

Naruto gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't dare."

"You know Sakura won't stop until she figures it out, she'll even enlist her friends for help." The sharigan user noticed how much the blonde's nose crinkled in displeasure at the mention of Sakura's friend getting involved. Which could only mean one thing, "Hinata will probably be the first recruit seeing how her eyes can track you down."

The fox ninja gulped nervously, _"He's trying to get in your head Naruto, he wouldn't tell Sakura."_ He thought to himself calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Naruto turned inwardly to see Kurama chuckling at his host's unserious misery, "Kurama! Sasuke is my friend he wouldn't sell me out."

"Oh that boy has got some evil in him. Beside don't tell me you've forgotten." The nine tailed fox said adding to the playfulness of the situation, "He's our biggest rival."

Naruto let out a whiny sigh deciding that if he didn't tell Sasuke, the Uchiha would only track him to see where he was going every night which might cause trouble with Hiashi, "I hate you." Naruto moaned.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"So then I told him." Naruto concluded.

"B-But why him and not me?"

"He's my best friend."

Sakura's spirit dropped instantly, "But I thought I was your best friend too."

"You are Sakura!" Naruto reassured her, "You also wouldn't let me do things in my own time like Sasuke did. You are a bit pushy when it comes to love."

The kunoichi crossed her arms in protest, "Well I just want to see one of us happy." Her own hand flew swiftly over her mouth to try and stop the words that already spilled out from escaping. Naruto's expression dropped and a wave of guilt flooded throughout Sakura's body, "A-and now I get to live that dream out! I'll leave everything up to you." Sakura then paused turning around to climb back under her blanket, "Just promise me one thing Naruto?"

"Mhm?"

The pinkette smiled at her teammate, he had grown into a wonderful person and she was happy that they were such good friends, "If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

The blonde chuckled sentimentally, "You'll be the first person." Moving to the door he stepped out of her room, "Good night Sakura."

"Night Naruto." She replied softly, smiling thinking about how perfect her friends will be together.

 **{~…~}**

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at the sight of Hinata which the girl didn't happen to notice, "Oh h-hey Hinata. What are you doing here?" Hinata's face turned the same shade of a tomato and the blonde's face dropped in shame, "Sorry Hinata I'm such an idiot why wouldn't you be here I mean this _**is**_ Neji's grave and you _**are**_ his cousin."

The fox ninja froze when he heard soft giggles coming from Hinata. Naruto's cheeks began to burn with red and he took a deep breath sighing in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Hinata I'm such an idiot."

The Hyuga princess cut her laughter short but her amicable smile still remained, "That's all right." She replied before blushing, "B-but Naruto-kun, you're not an idiot."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, did he just hear her correctly? Hinata who was beautiful, kind, and smart didn't think that he was stupid.

"Hehehe this girl must really like you Naruto." Kurama purred slyly.

Naruto turned inward to see the giant fox with an evil grin on his face, "Really?" The blonde began sheepishly, "Why do you say that?"

Kurama took the time to curl into a ball, "Any reasonable person can tell you're ignorant just by looking at you and she doesn't strike me as dumb. The love she has for you must be blinding her judgement." The nine tails growled before laughing.

Naruto balled up his fist at the insult, "Why you—"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously.

The whiskered boy snapped out of his conversation realizing to Hinata he just looked as though he was frozen, "Sorry about that." Naruto chuckled not wanting to tell the girl he was just quite literally talking to his inner demon.

"Talking to the nine tails again?" Hinata asked curiously.

"H-How d-did y-you know about K-Kurama?!" Naruto said in a panic.

Another smile appeared on the blunette's lips, "He's just as much of a hero as you Naruto."

Kurama was fortunate Naruto wasn't still in his presence because if he had been then the blonde would have seen the blush rise to the fox's furry cheeks.

Hinata moved to place the flowers she had bought on Neji's gravestone, "Hello oniisan, today is such a beautiful day isn't it? This morning I stood in front of the elders and spoke without a single stutter even when I was really nervous."

"That's great Hinata!" Naruto yelled without even thinking, he felt a wave of guilt flood over him immediately as he realized his intrusion on such a private moment, "I'm sorry Hinata I'm such an Idi—"

"No!" Hinata yelled without hesitation, "It's ok Naruto-kun. It's good to know that I have friends like you that can be proud of my accomplishments."

Naruto watched as the blush rushed to Hinata's cheeks and a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "H-Hinata, would you like to get something to eat with me. I was just heading to Ichiraku."

The Hyuga princess gasped in a lighthearted shock, "Yes Naruto-kun I would like that very much."

 **{~…~}**

"Well Sakura why did you bring us here? Unlike you we actually have lives and they flutter as the night draws near!"

Tenten began to laugh, "You sound just like those people off that old timey show which conveniently comes on around this time Ino."

The blue eyed beauty flushed with red as all but one of her friends began to laugh.

"I actually like that show." Temari said in a pout, "Its plot is original. What other TV show follows a lonely boy who was raised by wolves who also helped him discover he was actually a prince? He then falls in love with a beautiful girl who was actually the daughter of the man who kidnapped him and left him for dead."

"Will he hate her for what her father has done? Or love her until his last setting sun?" Ino added.

"You'll need to watch to find out! Until next time, stay tuned for _'The Young and the Wolves'_." Temari and Ino concluded in unison.

"That was even worse." Sakura began.

"Then Lee and Gai sensei's bit." Tenten finished as she and the pinkette stared in horror.

"Anyway." Tenten sighed, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are we here Sakura?"

Blush rushed to Sakura's face as all of her best friend's began to stare at her. She bit down on her bottom lip nervously knowing she couldn't tell them why, "It's a surprise. You'll love it I promise."

Surprisingly there wasn't any protest, there were a lot of grim faces but Sakura didn't care about faces. Voices made headaches, faces made wrinkles, and none would be on her face.

 **{~…~}**

"Come back soon!" Ayame yelled as Naruto paid the bill, "And I do mean both of you, together."

"I think we can make that happen. Right Hinata?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at her.

She jolted when she heard her name run off of the blonde's lips, "Y-Yes." The lavender eyed princess agree trying to conceal the blush that rose to her cheeks.

The pair began walking the streets of Konoha silently. That is until a very talkative knuckle head broke the ice, "Thanks for agreeing to get something to eat with me Hinata. I hope my talking so much didn't bother you."

"No! Not at all." Hinata said with a gentle smile, "I could talk to you all night."

"Which we seemed to have done." Naruto chuckled looking up into the sky that was now painted a dark purple sunset.

Hinata giggled before turning a bit serious, "I should probably be heading home Naruto-kun."

"No!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere frightening Hinata, "I mean." He chuckled nervously, "I mean there's one more place I want to take you tonight, i-if that's alright with you."

Hinata smiled at Naruto's coy personality, "I'd like that."

"Great!" The whiskered ninja yelled before sweeping the heiress up in his arms bridal style, "Well get there faster this way." He said before taking off from building to building.

 **{~…~}**

"Sakura how much longer!"

"Do you ever stop complaining Ino pig?!"

"Umm."

"You did not just go there billboard brow!"

"Guys."

"So what if I did?"

"Listen forehead, do you want to go with me?!"

"Hello."

"Anytime, any day!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Sakura and Ino turned to a perfectly calm Temari who only pointed to the kunoichi with two buns. Tenten blushed sheepishly, "Sorry, but someone set off my motion detectors."

"It's time!" Sakura yelled in excitement completely forgetting about her argument with Ino, "Everyone get down."

 **{~…~}**

"What is this place?" Hinata stared in awe at the serene area.

There was a waterfall that sparkled in the moonlight with trees surrounding the area. On the side of the bank there was a huge boulder which was somewhat covered in moss. Lavender, white, and blue flowers filled the surrounding meadow.

Naruto smiled at the excitement in Hinata's eyes, "It's the Uchiha's secret garden. After he lost his family, Sasuke became the sole owner of everything the Uchiha owned including this place."

"It's absolutely beautiful Naruto."

The blonde took the blunette's hand into his own and walked over to the mossy boulder. Lifting her gently he place her on top of the rock, "You know Hinata, y-you mean a lot to me."

"N-Naruto." Hinata whispered in shock as the blood rushed to her cheeks, "You mean a lot to me as well."

"I can tell." He said gazing into her eyes, "The way you've always protected and been nice to me even when others weren't. I don't think I've ever said this but, thank you Hinata."

"You don't have to thank me Naruto-kun, I will always be there for you."

A smile spread on the blonde's face, "Hinata, I have a confession to make." The blunette gave the whiskered ninja her full attention, "I've been training with your father every night for seven months."

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't be hallucinating when she saw the blond at her estate last night, "But why would you train with my father? You're already so strong."

"We weren't training with our bodies but instead with our minds. You see I don't know if you remember but a while ago you and I were visiting Neji at the same time and you were telling him that you only had one goal left on your list."

Hinata's face light up like Rudolph's red nose, "Y-you s-saw t-the list? N-Naruto I'm sorry—"

"I'm not." Naruto took Hinata's hands into his own, "Hinata that list is the reason I spent every night training to get your father and clan's approval."

Tears began to gather in the blunette's eyes, "Approval for what?"

The blonde froze. He knew this was his moment and he had been waiting for what seemed to be forever for this day. Yet he froze. A blinding light came from the trees that surrounded the couple and Naruto was shocked out of his trance. The reflective light fell on Hinata who was watching the blonde with loving eyes.

"To do this." Getting down on one knee Naruto returned the loving gaze, "Hinata, I'm an idiot. Everyone knows and thinks of me this way, but for some reason, you don't. You've always seen the best in me even when I couldn't find anything. I think that's why I love you. I have always loved you even before I knew what love was. When I stood up to those bullies who were teasing you, when I vowed on my life to beat Neji in your name, I kept telling myself that I didn't know why and in truth I didn't. I wasn't able to fully understand what love was until I loss some of the people closest to me. Then I recognized how much you meant to me, and how badly I never wanted to lose you. It became so clear that the love I held for you was always there, without me even realizing it. And the day I read your last goal it became mine as well. Hinata, you are the definition of love and kindness and I am so lucky to call you a friend. But, it would mean so much more to me if you would become my wife. Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

Time stood still for the heiress, she couldn't believe what she had heard. Glowing green butterflies flew across the pond illuminating it with their light. Among them was a bird that soared through the sky with complete freedom. The tears that had been gathering in Hinata's eyes fell down her cheeks as she tackle Naruto to the ground kissing his cheeks, "Yes!" She exclaimed, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you Hinata." The blonde then took his fiancé's lips into his own.

"AHHHHHHH!" Simultaneously yelled a cloud of smoke which turned out to be the girls closest friends. The group of kunoichi pulled Hinata from Naruto in an instant.

"Oh my gosh Hinata congratulations!" Yelled Tenten.

"Let me see the ring!" Ino said while snatching the blunette's hand.

Temari mused a sincere smile, "I'm happy for you Hinata."

Sakura glided up to the blunette with a tears running down her cheeks, "No more waiting for your dream Hinata, it's finally come true."

Both girls hugged each other tightly. Sakura because she was elated for her best friend. Hinata because she wanted nothing more than the pinkette's dream to come true like hers did.

"Umm Sakura?" The girl looked over at her teammate not letting go of her friend, "Do you think maybe I can have her back. After all, I just got her."

"No." Sakura answered bluntly. She then chuckled letting go of the heiress, "Congrats you two."

"One more thing Sakura." Naruto said as he pulled the kunoichi to the side, "That light that almost blinded me. Was that you?"

Blush flushed over the girl's cheek, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but I saw that you froze so I just…"

"Thank you." The jinchuriki said with a smile, "I needed you and you were there for me."

"Always." She said giving the blonde a hug, "Now go get her."

 **{~…~}**

Somehow more guests appeared at the secret garden which ironically was no long a secret. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands talking to her father who for the first time wore a smile. The Konoha nine boys including Lee sat in a circle laughing about how oblivious Naruto had been to the fact that Hinata was in love with him. All the girls were betting how soon Naruto and Hinata would have children with Tsunade, much to Shizune's dismay.

Sakura sat watching everyone with a smile, "Why are you all alone Sakura?"

"I don't know." She answered Ino honestly.

"Is this about Sasuke?"

Sakura looked back at the blue eyed beauty, "I just wish he were here to see this. Maybe then he'd…." The words died in her throat as a wave of pain flushed through her heart, "I just wish Sasuke and I could have been this way."

"Sakura." Ino placed a gentle hand on the pinkette's shoulder, "Even though I'd probably be the one to get murdered. Just say the word and I'll kill him."

The emerald eyed girl laughed through her tears, "You're such a good friend Ino, thank you. But tonight let's not worry about me. Tonight I'm just elated that at least one member of team 7 will be happy for the rest of their life." She watched as Hinata and Naruto became positively smitten with each other, "Watching them I know that true love exists and to obtain it is my goal."

* * *

 **{~…~}**

 **So what did you think? Hopefully you didn't absolutely hate it. This will not be the last of NaruHina however, the story will most likely go back to Sakura and Sasuke because… well because this story is about them. I have to say after reading over this chapter I'm nervous of negative comments it's really difficult trying to imagine how two important characters end up together. If the scenery sound familiar that's because it was strongly based on the place Naruto told Hinata he loved her in the movie 'The Last'. Well until next time, stay positive!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I hope I didn't have you waiting too long. I am so sorry I thought this chapter would be up earlier last week but the chapter was entirely too short (Like 2000 words) So I decided to take a little more time write more. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Stay**

* * *

It already had been two weeks since Naruto and Hinata got engaged, and three weeks since Sasuke left for his mission. The mission Sakura said she hoped he didn't come back from. The girl sighed deeply wishing she could take those words back. Kakashi, who was the newly inducted Hokage told her he hadn't received any word from Sasuke yet when she had asked, which only added to her stress. The pinkette didn't think that Sasuke was hurt or dead but not hearing from him worried her because she didn't know when he would return. The Uchiha was notorious for taking missions that lasted up to a year. He once told her that someone had to do it and ninja with families shouldn't.

Sakura smiled while thinking about his soft spot. He was a total softy when it came to family. A small feeling fluttered through Sakura's stomach as she briefly imagined being married to Sasuke and having his kids. She wondered if he knew she was a virgin. Probably not since he thought she gave herself to Genma.

Genma, the name brought up its own set of problems and emotions. She had been out with the man two nights this week and they had lunch almost every day. Sakura knew she should stop dragging Genma along for the ride while she dealt with her feelings for Sasuke. But she really did like the smooth talking man. He was refreshing in a way that should be sinful. Fear played another role in deciding not to break things off with the brown haired ninja. What if Sasuke never intended on being with her? He could fall for another girl if he hadn't already. He could have her wrapped in his arms at this very moment kissing her the way he kissed Sakura.

Sakura hid her eyes behind the palm of her hands, she was making herself upset, and if she didn't calm down tears would surely fall. _No!_ She wouldn't stop seeing Genma. Genma was here. Genma was for sure. Genma actually showed that he cared. All she received from Sasuke was a chest full of half dead flowers; and he took them back before she technically received them.

"You alright Sakura?"

Putting her hands down slowly she looked into two chocolate drops that could only be known as Tenten's eyes, "Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Well." Tenten said while sitting in the rolling chair next to Sakura, "You were doing it again."

"Doing what?" Sakura asked with a curious look on her face.

"You kind of do this thing where you break things without realizing it." Tenten answered.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the crushed computer mouse, crumbled papers, and the pencil sharpener she had just replaced, "Not again." She whined in depression.

Tenten laughed softly, "So someone already brought your habit to your attention?"

A deep sigh escaped the pinkette's lips as she nodded her head in shame, "Yes Hinata did a little while ago."

"So what's bothering you?" Tenten asked pulling out a scroll that held her and Sakura's favorite snacks, "It's been a while since we last talked."

Sakura bit down on her glossy bottom lips not really sure if she wanted to share her true feelings with her friend. It was nothing personal, it was just that she didn't want to plague her best friends with the same problems she has always had. A problem named…

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten asked while slurping down some water from her cup.

The pinkette gasped, "How did you know?"

"You also have this face you make when you're thinking about him. Call it another habit."

There was a bit of silence between the two of them before Sakura vented, "I'm in love with him. I try and try but I can't seemed to get over him."

"Maybe you shouldn't" Sounded the elder kunoichi who was now casually tossing popcorn into her mouth, "I mean Neji and I basically went through the same thing. I loved him but he didn't return my feelings. He loved me but I told myself it couldn't be possible and ignored him. I even trained myself to only care for him platonically. Once he died, I realized I hadn't hurt anyone more than I hurt myself. All that time I spent not letting him in could have been better used loving him." The weapon mistress tossed her popcorn in the trash, "Hinata gave me a journal Neji kept and asked her to give me if anything were to happened to him. Do you know what was in that journal?"

Sakura shook her head interested in what the stoic Hyuga could have possibly wrote about. Tenten smiled softly, "Each page was filled with reasons he was and had fallen in love me. He talked about dreams he always had, how many children he wanted, and how much he wished we had been together."

"Wow." The pinkette said in utter shock, "I would have never guest."

Tenten laughed, "You and I both."

"H-How come you're not sad Tenten?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Well." The bun haired girl began, "I guess it's because even though he's not here, I can feel the love Neji had for me." She subconsciously place a hand over her heart smiling at the thought. Turning to her she asked, "You feel it too Sakura, don't you?"

"Huh?" The kunoichi in question asked curiously.

"The love Sasuke has for you, that is?" Sakura gasped at the words that flew out of Tenten's mouth, "Even though he doesn't say it or even show it, you can feel it can't you Sakura?"

"I-I—"

"Yes or no?" Tenten asked cutting off the pinkette's words.

Sakura's emerald green eyes met Tenten's chocolate tinted orbs, "Yes." The pink haired girl admitted.

"Well, there's your answer."

"To what?" Sakura asked confused.

The brunette took a bite out of her apple, "To why you can't get over Sasuke." The pinkette watched her friend with a dose of reality, "And just like Neji, maybe Sasuke doesn't really want you to."

Leaning her chin in the palm of her hand Sakura began to think of the mysterious Uchiha, "Maybe." She mused picking up the apple her friend had brought her.

 **{~…~}**

"How does that taste?" Putting the wooden spoon up to her lips the girl let the ingredients dance on her tongue.

"Mmm." Sakura hummed graciously, "It is fantastic Genma, where did you learn how to cook?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He chuckled at the pinkette, "My grandmother taught me everything she knows."

"She taught you well." Sakura giggled while setting the table.

The kunoichi ran back over to grab napkins when the brunette stopped her, "You have something on your cheek."

Using his thumb, Genma gently wiped away the sauce that was on Sakura's face, "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He responded staring deeply into her eyes.

Before she could even process what was happening the jonin's lips were firmly pressed against her own. She froze. What should she do? Why was he kissing her? That was a stupid question seeing how they had been going out on dates for a few weeks now. But who gave him permission to be so spontaneous?! Dammit, that was reserved for Sasuke.

Sasuke. What would he think if he saw her at this very moment? Was she seriously thinking about the Uchiha while kissing another guy? Not just any guy, but Genma. The man who has been so very kind and patient to her. He was everything the Uchiha was not.

Sakura slipped her arms around Genma encouraging him to kiss her more. Once given his cue, the man passionately started to move his lips against Sakura's letting his hands fall to her side. In a quick motion he picked Sakura up sitting her on the counter, knocking over a glass of water in the process.

Sakura gasped as the water spilled on the bottom of her top. The simple accident reminded her of the time she and Sasuke had been in a similar situation.

"Sorry about that beautiful." Genma said reaching to dry her off with a small kitchen towel.

"No!" Sakura yelled out of nowhere, a part of her didn't even know why. All the pink haired girl knew was that she didn't feel right kissing Genma, at least not while she was thinking about Sasuke. She was practically comparing the two men's kisses the entire time. Can anyone guess who the winner was, "I-I just remembered I promised Naruto to help him with his wedding vows tonight. Genma I'm sorry but I really need to be there."

"Of course." The man said with a smile, but Sakura could tell he knew she was lying about helping Naruto, "Maybe breakfast tomodrrow?"

"That would be great." Sakura answered relieved, "But how about a restaurant?"

"I didn't realize my apartment was so bad, it's practically got you fleeing." Genma chuckled.

"No, It's not that I—" The kunoichi tried to explain.

"I was only kidding." The brunette said shifting the piece of straw in mouth to press a kiss to Sakura's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

 **{~…~}**

The front door to teams seven's house opened revealing a very blonde jinchuriki, "Naruto!" Sakura greeted her friend, "How's wedding planning going?"

"Surprisingly good." Naruto said excitedly, "They Hyuga clan has a wedding planner Hinata and I just have to ok everything."

"Is that where you're going to now?"

"Yup." Her teammate answered with a grin that hadn't left his face since Hinata said yes to their engagement.

Sakura giggled happily, "Well tell Hinata I said hello."

"I will! Oh and do me a favor and don't kill my best man while I'm gone."

"What?" Sakura asked confused. Realizing what Naruto meant she rushed through the door to see Sasuke's shoes sitting neatly where he always placed them.

Shutting the door and locking it, the pinkette moved to place the takeout she had gotten on the dining room table.

She climbed the steps to the second level and continued down the hall until she reached the Uchiha's bedroom. Her soft delicate hands reached to turn the knob when fear stopped her.

What if he was upset with her for the way she treated him before he left? Sure arguing didn't really faze the stoic ninja but her wishing for him to die might have. Finally deciding she would take her chances just to see him safe and sound, she twisted the door knob letting herself into his bedroom.

To her surprise Sasuke didn't bounce up the moment she walked into his room uninvited. The ninja was fast asleep and didn't show any signs of waking up to kick her out. She moved to get a better view of the Uchiha and in the process she knocked over his cloak which he was sitting at the edge of his dresser.

Bending down to pick it up a noticeable color flashed before Sakura's eyes. Seeing the rich red fabric hanging out of the jacket's pocket, the kunoichi tugged on the material to reveal what it was.

Her eyes widen when she realized it was her red ribbon she use to tie around her head before she became a ninja. It had been in her room weeks ago which meant Sasuke took it with him on his mission. She shoved the item back in the depths of the Uchiha's pocket and a soft smile couldn't help but paint itself of her lips. She moved to Sasuke's side gently placing a kiss on his forehead without fearing the repercussions.

His eyelids flickered open to reveal his dark eyes. He was clearly exhausted, Sakura could tell by the way he eyes were glazed over.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Sakura said standing up.

But before she could walk away, Sasuke had his hand around her wrist halting her movement, "Was there something that you needed?"

"Yes." The pinkette began, "I wanted to apologize for what I said to you before your mission. No matter how angry I was it doesn't excuse my words."

"Maybe not, but I understand why you said it."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, surprised by how open he was being. Maybe she should always talk to him while he was sleeping, "Thank you." She said before moving to leave once again.

"Wait." Sasuke said still not letting go of her wrist. Sakura looked back at the raven haired ninja with curiosity, "Stay."

The pinkette almost didn't register what her teammate had asked of her, "W-What? I can't Sasuke I'm all sweaty and I should really shower before going to sleep. Besides I—"

Her words were silenced by a kiss placed on her forehead by the ever so stoic Uchiha. Without another word he pulled back his comforter and made room for the kunoichi in his bed. Sakura couldn't explain why, but she climbed in his bed scooting as close to him as possible. He wrapped his arms around the pinkette's waist holding her closely to his chest.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to kiss Sasuke not just on the forehead but on his lips. Such close contact revealed just how much she craved his tender touch. She slowly raised her head from out of his neck to bring her lips to his but stopped once she saw Sasuke had fallen asleep once again. Letting the warmth of his body consume her, Sakura drifted off into a slumber, glad that her former crush asked her to stay.

 **{~…~}**

Ino Yamanaka was beautiful. Well at least in her own opinion she was. So then why was it that she couldn't get her crush to acknowledge her? She watched from a distance as his paint brush stained the page with the image before him.

"Oh man, I've become a stalker." Ino spoke to herself as she realized she was only sitting in the dark restaurant to watch Sai. The small bar was dimmed and usually full of Anbu or former members. So to say the least, she stuck out like sore thumb and yet still Sai hadn't noticed her.

Closing her eyes she let out a deep groan to express how depressed she was. Why couldn't things just go her way just once? She said she'd hate to be on a team with Shikamaru, but that was destined to happen before she was even born. She declared her love for Sasuke, but he always fancied Sakura more than any other kunoichi. The blonde fell for the anbu artist, and he'd probably never care for her, not even a little.

Opening her eyes she noticed Sai was gone. He must have slip out without her realizing. She turned to the man behind the bar, "The strongest thing you've got, and keep them coming."

"A-are you sure little lady? This _is_ an anbu hangout and they always need a little _more_ to numb their pain."

Ino slapped down the money needed to cover her tab, "Keep. Them. Coming."

A subtle nod was given to the blonde by the bartender before he disappeared into a room with a sigh labeled _'Caution Toxic Chemicals Beyond This Door'._

"Tch." Ino scoffed remembering how the bartender basically called regular shinobi weak compared to Anbu.

 **{~…~}**

Four drinks later and Ino could barely pronounce her words let alone her name, "S-hey d-oo you stink Ima peautiful? D-don't do dare s-lie tooth me!"

"Darling who are you talking to?" The shop owner asked as he looked into the empty seat where Ino possibly thought someone was sitting.

"Sigh don't bowl." The blonde answered putting her head down on the counter earning a disapproving stare from the man who warned her about the drinks she asked for.

The man took the glass that sat empty before the blue eyed beauty, "I'm afraid I have to cut you off."

"What?!" Ino yelled clearly, "Mime not fish!"

"I think you are. Look I have a daughter around your age and I wouldn't want her drinking anymore."

"But—!"

"He's right you know."

Ino stopped mid rampage, she turned to see who had been bold enough to agree with the old man. Current anbu or former, she would kick their ass to the moon and back.

Sai's pale face stood beside her with a kind smile, "Why don't I take you home Ino? Sakura would kill me if I left you here while you're a sloppy mess."

A heavy blush formed over Ino's face with embarrassment but be it Sai or not, drunken Ino didn't take crap from anybody, "S-hut op fin take be home!"

The artist threw Ino on his back and made his way out of the intimate pub. The frosted air filled Ino's lungs, shocking her body and sobering her up a bit, "How do you know where I live?" She asked the pale shinobi taking notice that he was heading to her apartment without directions.

"It depends."

"Swat deepens?"

"On if you want the truth or a fabricated lie that is more acceptable in the society we live in." Sai said looking back at her with a blank face.

"Mmm. Eyes don't snow just tell me booth." Ino said resting her head on her crush's shoulders knowing their trip was coming to an end in a matter of seconds. She only lived down the block from most pubs.

"Well, I know where to go because Sakura pointed out your place once before and I'm good with locations. Or…" He giggled innocently, "I know where you live because I watch you get dressed in front of your window."

Sai Swung Ino around and placed her on her front porch, which was just a brick step. The blonde's eyes stared wide eyed at the artist before her, "S-so which one is it?" She asked because one could never tell with Sai. Blush had formed upon her cheeks as she quietly waited for a response.

"Well Sakura pointed your apartment out one day when she spoke highly of the flowers you keep in your garden."

"Oh." Ino said in some ways saddened by the mysterious ninja's answer.

"But." He continued, "Then I came over to ask if I could paint you for my book I was writing about the kunoichi of Konoha, when I notice you naked in front of your window." Ino's face turned a dark crimson color as she let the boys words settle into her mind. Sai only continued to speak, "From the ground no one can see but if you travel by rooftop like I do, you can see right into your bedroom."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Ino yelled upset that he had taken advantage of her.

"Mhm?" Sai looked at the girl who went from gentle to angry in a matter of seconds, "Well because every time I moved to tell you I couldn't. I knew that if I told you, you would make it so I couldn't watch you anymore. I like watching though. It makes me feel…"

"Excited?" Ino painted seductively. Her legs were shaking slightly as her body burn with an erotic sensation. She threw her arms around the man pressing her body hard against his. The inside of her thighs began to grow wet in anticipation, "Sai." She breathed, "I want you inside of me, now!"

"Ino how am I supposed to do that?— Mmm." The former anbu member moaned as Ino took his lips into her own in a forceful kiss.

The blonde pulled back and licked her lips hungry for him, "Somethings a book will never be able to teach you."

Pulling his arm she opened her apartment door slamming it once they were inside. Sai looked at the door as Ino locked it, "I have to say I am a bit confused am I staying here with you?"

Ino hopped in his arms forcing him to catch her. She licked his neck leaving a wet trail behind. Nibbling on his ear she pulled her top off letting her breast jiggle around in the process. Sai's eyes widen when he caught sight of Ino's round succulent breast. Kissing him sloppily she whispered, "What do you think?"

 **{~…~}**

Naruto swung the door open before Genma could knock, "Naruto." The brunette greeted the blonde.

"Oh hey what are you doing here?" Asked the blonde through wide eyes.

"I'm taking Sakura out for breakfast, is she in?"

"Uhhh." Naruto trailed off looking inside of his quiet home, "I think she might still be in bed." The fox ninja concluded with an awkward chuckle.

"Oh." The jonin responded trying to conceal the disappointment in his voice.

"Umm." Naruto blushed as the moment became more inconvenient. He was supposed to meet Hinata for breakfast and didn't want to be late for their very first date as an engaged couple, "I kind of have to go."

Genma smiled painfully, "Right, of course."

The elite ninja turned on his heels reluctantly walking away from the residence with his head hanging low.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to the hopeless man, stopping him in his tracks, "I guess I can let you in, but if you catch a glimpse of morning Sakura then you tell her you broke in."

The former Hokage's right man started to snicker at the remark but quickly stopped once he notice that Naruto was absolutely serious. So serious in fact that Genma could tell that he had never been more humorless in his entire life. Heck even when purposing to Hinata he cracked a few jokes about himself.

"Broke in. Got it." Genma answered clearing his throat to relieve the tension.

The brunette thanked the blonde who disappeared into the shopping district of Konoha. The jonin entered the home and gave it a quick look over. It was evident that Sakura decorated. The home had a simple modern look with a touch of elegance that the brunette knew neither Sasuke nor Naruto possessed.

Genma quickly noticed a picture frame that held the very first picture squad 7 took as a team. Naruto's scrunched up at face, and the Uchiha's arrogant attitude were well balanced by Sakura's amicable smile. A small smirk tugged at Genma's lips, giving the picture one last look he pick up another.

The frame held a photo of Kakashi and his pupils. Genma's chocolate cover orbs looked over to the pinkette that he had become so fond of. She was wrapped in Sasuke's arms while her own were around Naruto's neck in a playful headlock. Kakashi just smiled through his mask while wearing his Hokage's hat.

The jonin's eyes wondered back onto Sakura once again, his lips pressing into a then line when he realized one of Sasuke's arms was cloaked around the kunoichi's waist. It was probably just an innocent gesture between the two. Nothing to be worried about… Right?

"Sakura!" Genma called out deciding his spirit would die if he was alone with his own thoughts for too much longer, "Hey Sakura are you up?"

 _ **In Sasuke's bedroom….**_

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" The girl in question eyes flickered open in shock, "Genma?"

"Hey Sakura are you up there?"

The kunoichi popped up in panic causing the sleeping Sasuke next to her to do the same, "What is it?" He asked in a confused, I hate the morning kind of way.

Damn. Even in the early morning Sasuke was pure perfection! How was that fair? Wait! Sasuke wasn't problem. The problem was that Genma was in her home, and even though his voice sounded as though it was coming from down stairs, who knew where he really was. What if he was outside her bedroom? She couldn't walk from out of Sasuke's room without speculations being made. The pinkette knew nothing happened between herself and the Uchiha, however if she had to be honest… she wished something had.

"Sakura." Sasuke's deep voice sounded snapping her out of her trance.

"Sakura?!" Genma chimed not even a second later.

This time the stoic Uchiha noticed Genma's voice and looked to Sakura with a somewhat confused face.

At that very moment Sakura felt stuck in between a rock and a hard place. She completely forgot about her and Genma's breakfast date. Albeit, Sasuke spent the whole night holding her and she wouldn't want her decision to put a strain of their new found relationship. What should she do? What could she do? Most importantly who would she choose?

She took one look at Sasuke who had his eyes on his closed door before sensing her gaze and shifting his eyes to look at the pinkette. She smiled softy the moment she caught a glimpse of his full face. With a defeated sigh, the kunoichi came to her decision.

"Y-Yes! Give me one moment please!"

"Ok." A smile graced Genma's face just as a mug settle on Sasuke's.

The stoic Uchiha watched as the pinkette collected her gloves and her headband, "You're going with him?"

Sakura, who had her hand on Sasuke's doorknob turned around to eye her teammate, "Was that a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"Tch." The raven haired ninja scoffed in protest, but didn't deny the Kunoichi's allegations.

Noticing the familiar look of defeat the pinkette, stuck her tongue out in triumph, "Don't worry Sasuke, I didn't forget about our game."

The Uchiha's eyes darted to look at the girl skeptically, "Hn. You still think there is a game?"

A chuckle escaped the pinkette's lips as she opened his door, "Yes." She answered walking into the hall, "And if I have to be honest. I'm winning."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura's swaying hips walk down the hall seductively. A smirk appeared on his lips, he just opened his heart to the pinkette and, less than 24 hours later she walked out on him for another man. The tables have surely turned, and if Sasuke was being honest… He thought Sakura was winning too.

Another thought squeezed its way into his mind. He was hurt? Instead of spending the day with him the kunoichi would most likely be out with the brunette all day. She shouldn't have went. But then he didn't stop her, so wasn't it his own fault?

He wanted her to stay.

* * *

 **{~…~}**

 **That's it for this chapter! I know it's relatively short but still I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was so close to becoming a lemon but I couldn't decide who Sakura would be making lemonade with. So for now this will do. From this point there will definitely be way more SasuSaku moments both regular and sexual. I mention before that I want this story to be at least 25 chapters so for those who have been patiently waiting for a lemon chapter they will come. Tell me what you think! Until next time stay amazing! P.s you probably won't be expecting what is to come next.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello guys, how are you? I can honestly say I am doing well aside from the workload that is college. Anyway! I am here with a new chapter and I just want to take the time to thank you all for your kind reviews and support! Honestly seeing people enjoy my story brings me joy and inspires me to write more. To **UnBrokenHeart** I will definitely not forget you guys and I will try my hardest to write as often as possible. Which leads me to **ApplesStrawberries'** comment. I try to update as often as possible, my personal preference is to upload a chapter at least every two weeks but sometimes it's not the case. Although I believe the longest I have gone without posting a chapter was roughly about two months? Still too long but compared to some it's not so bad. I hope you guess enjoy this chapter.

 **Virgin**

* * *

Pulling his arm, she opened her apartment door slamming it once they were inside. Sai looked at the door as Ino locked it, "I have to say I am a bit confused am I staying here with you?"

Ino hopped in his arms forcing him to catch her. She licked his neck leaving a wet trail behind. Nibbling on his ear she pulled her top off letting her breast jiggle around in the process. Sai's eyes widen when he caught sight of Ino's round succulent breast. Kissing him sloppily she whispered, "What do you think?"

Sai stiffed up at the comment made by his counterpart, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Really?!" The blonde gestured to her naked bosom, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?!"

Did she? After all most guys Sai's age would know exactly what to do. Hadn't he done this before?

"I'm not sure if spelling would help but maybe I've read about the word in one of the books I checked out of the library."

Ino's jaw dropped at the words she heard her crush speak, "A-are you a virgin Sai?"

The pale boy looked at the girl with plain eyes, "Well yes. In the foundation we are trained to erase all of our emotions including desire."

Blush rushed to the girl's cheeks as she covered her chest, "I'm sorry when you mention watching me get dress, I-I just thought you were attracted to me."

Sai began to giggle which made Ino more self-conscious. Instinctively she began reaching for her top when the anbu member stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Putting my top on, I think I've been shamed enough tonight."

"Did I do something wrong?" The pale face ninja asked with a curious look on his face.

The kunoichi simply ignore the man and snatched her top throwing it over her head. She wanted so desperately to go back to the anbu pub and have another glass of the 'special mix'.

Sai watched on as the blue eyed beauty's facial expressions changed, finally her lower lip protruded in a sulky pout. Well that couldn't be good. In all the books he read a pout was defined as being a way to express anger from one not getting their way. There was also the mentioning of it being used to be sexually attractive, but he didn't really see the appeal. If anything, the blonde appeared more hideous once her bottom lips began to stick out unnaturally.

The emotionless ninja then cleared his mind of what Naruto considered "mean" thoughts. Naruto. From Sai's perspective the fox ninja made everyone happy, especially Hinata, and since the former foundation member's goal was to make friends he decided to adapt Naruto's way of thinking. Which ironically didn't involve much thinking. The real trick was to keep people elated and if the girl was happy she wouldn't be frowning at this very moment.

What should he say to change that, "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea Ino, I've long since gained a sexual desire for you."

"Y-You have?" She asked confused before allowing the words to dance in her mind, she blinked her eyes flirtatiously.

He smiled at her with both eyes shut, "Yes, and I would love it if you took your top off again."

The blonde bit her bottom lip passionately, "Come take it off." She purred.

A small sound escaped Sai's lips before his emotionless façade settle upon his face. Stocking over to the kunoichi he ran his hands up and over her body, pulling her top off like she requested.

"Do you have any experience with sex?" Ino asked licking her lips.

If she herself had to be honest she wasn't a virgin like her friends. No. She lost her virginity when she was 16. You know the time when you start to take more notice to your body, and more importantly to the opposite sex. Let's just say both her and a certain close friend explored each other's body platonically. Ino never regretted losing her virginity to said person either.

Sai gulped slightly, "I read a few of the books Kakashi reads. You know the ones that Jiraiya-sama wrote."

A sly grin swam onto Ino's face, "Did you happen to have a favorite scene?"

"Yes but—."

"Do that to me right now!" She said taking a step closer to the black haired ninja, "Every last dirty thing."

Sai began to giggle, "You know Ino." He mused, "You're a bit of a pervert, aren't you?"

A blushed formed over Ino's face as she realized that she might have sounded a bit pushy to her crush. Just as she was about to open her mouth to make him feel less awkward, his lips pressed against her own hungrily.

Sai stuck his tongue deep inside her mouth causing her to moan. His hand made its way to the button that kept her skirt from falling off, in one quick motion the purple piece of fabric fell to the floor, leaving only her lace panties.

Ino unzipped the former anbu member's jacket, thrusting her body against his. Heat rose to her body when she felt her hard nipples touch his bare chest. She could tell the ninja had also enjoyed the feeling because he gave her backside a good squeeze.

His fingers drifted down her legs, settling in between her thighs. Ino played with Sai's tongue more before breaking the heated kiss and sucking on his neck. Cupping her tiny hand behind his own, she began moving it up against her outsides.

"Ohhhh." She moaned letting go of Sai's hand as he continued to rub her own his own. He began kissing her deeply while slowly massaging her.

The blonde took her hand and stuck it inside of Sai's boxers. She began to rub him, he had already been hard but as more time went on it only became more firm and hot with anticipation. The pale shinobi unbuckled his pants and threw them in a pile with Ino's clothes.

The blonde didn't waste any time pulling Sai's underwear down, her eyes began to examine him, and to simply state, she was extremely impressed.

"What happens next?" Ino asked in a sultry tone. Most women get nerves and act coy at this point, but she wasn't most women. She thrived to please and get pleased by her partner and Sai was no exception. The best sex was the sex where no shyness existed, sex was meant to be free in the blonde's opinion.

Sai, who was breathing very heavily looked down into her clear blue eyes, "Lick it." He said apprehensively.

Ino swallowed the juices that had built up in her mouth from anticipation. Taking him into her hand, she brought her tongue to his tip and began to lightly move her tongue against it. She could instantly feel Sai's body tense up in pleasure, "Ino put all of it in your mouth and suck hard."

The blonde closed her eyes and took him into her mouth as far as she could. Pulling back she began to lick him before putting him fully in her mouth once more. Sai began to moan, without even realizing it, his hips slowly began to push forward and backwards in and out of Ino's mouth.

Ino stuck her hands in between her legs, feeling the warmth and wetness that had accumulated in such a short time. She then began rubbing herself, "Ahhh. Yes." She cried out rubbing herself harder. She took Sai back into her mouth and sucked slightly harder than before. Her free hand wondered up to her bare chest and she began to play with her nipples to better pleasure herself.

A familiar weird taste enter Ino's mouth and she decided to take both of her hands and grip Sai's leg. She began sucking him harder and faster, "Ino!" Sai yelled grabbing her head and pushing himself into her mouth faster.

The former anbu member's body jerked and he pulled back cumming all over the girl's face and breast.

Ino blinked with big blue eyes, "Geeze Sai you can tell you've been storing this stuff for years." She swiped away some of the clear fluid so he'd know what she was referring to.

"Sorry." He replied through a chuckle, "Here let me help."

He reached over grabbing his jacket, kneeling down to the blonde he began wiping away the mess he had created. He dropped the garment and started starring at Ino's chest again.

"You can touch them Sai."

"Really?"

"Yes, honestly I'd be offended if you didn't, I have a great chest. Ahhh!" Ino screamed the moment Sai's cold hands grabbed her warm breast.

He began fiddling with them causing a moan to escape Ino's lips. His finger grazed her nipple which he realized she liked from the way she bit her lips. He brought his tongue to the edge of her pink nipple moving it around to test the waters, then latching onto it causing Ino to cry out in pleasure. Sai ignored the whimpering and only began sucking harder while massaging her other breast with his free hand, then switching back and forth between the two.

The emotionless ninja used his tongue to make a trail down the kunoichi's stomach. He used his big hands to slide off her powder pink lace panties with ease. He brought his mouth to Ino's neck and began to suck and kiss on it causing her to wrap her legs around his fully naked form. His lips found hers and their tongues immediately began to dance in a lustful kiss. She tasted of booze and sweet strawberries that had been dipped in a cup of sugar.

Ino started to move her body slowly against Sai pulling his neck down encouraging him to kiss her deeper. In response the pale ninja pressed his body closer to the blondes and slowly started to rub himself against her.

"I want you inside of me Sai." Ino mused tightening her legs around him.

 **{~…~}**

"It was perfect." Ino concluded her story leaving out the best part for reasons unknown. She and all of her friend were sitting at the cafeteria table they always sat at.

"W-wow Ino. Who knew you'd be so bold when it came to… you know." Sakura cheeks were painted with blush, her voice was as timid and innocent as the lavender eyed princesses.

The blonde looked over to her best friend, "Mhm?" With a conniving snicker, the kunoichi made a poke at her friend, "Come on Sakura, don't tell me you're just as scared of the word as you are the act." The pinkette's nose crinkled is dismay as her longtime rival continued, "You don't have to act like such a _virgin_."

Sakura hit the table with her fist cracking it in two. Her eyes were shaded over with darkness and her body was still.

"U-Um Sakura you're doing it again." Hinata reached for her friend's shoulder.

Sakura's head snapped in the blunette's direction, "I Know!" She yelled wickedly.

"Eeep." The Hyuga screeched hiding behind Tenten nervously.

"Hey, hey calm down." The brunette stated sensing the tension in the air, "There is nothing wrong with being a virgin Sakura and Ino you shouldn't make fun of others for their personal choices."

Sakura visibly calmed down with the words the elder kunoichi spoke, "Yea I guess there really isn't any need to get worked up over some STUPID PIG!"

"HEY YOU WATCH IT FOREHEAD!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU WATCH IT INO! I'M NOT THE ONLY VIRGIN AT THE TABLE CONSIDER HINATA'S FEELINGS!"

Ino's face soften at the name, gently she turned to the Hyuga heiress and offered a sorrowful expression, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Hinata because I actually care about your feelings."

The lavender eyed kunoichi's eyes opened wide at the apology. With a deep blush on her face she began to panic, "Oh. You don't have to worry about my feelings Ino. Really." The blunette forced a chuckle that could only be described as awkward.

"No way!" Tenten yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Huh." The pinkette's blonde rival sighed, "Honestly Sakura you should really keep up. Why wouldn't Hinata be hurt by the statement?"

Hinata's face turned as red as Kushina's hair, she began hiding her face while sipping from her juice box. Sakura did a double taking before finally understanding what was going on, "H-Hinata you and Naruto?"

The kunoichi in question shifted her eyes not losing the blush that had settle on her face, "Y-yes."

"Did Naruto pressure you!?" The weapon mistress asked with flames in her eyes.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, "NARUTO WANTED TO WAIT BUT I—." The words died in the blunette's throat before she returned to her normal tone level, "I didn't think it would matter since were engaged, I just couldn't wait any longer." A deep wave of depression formed over the Hyuga out of embarrassment.

"Look what you did Sakura!" Ino pulled Hinata into her arms protectively, "You made poor Hinata feel bad about having a sex life with her soon to be husband."

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to prove a point." The medical ninja ran her fingers through her pink tresses, "Anyway that still leaves Tenten."

"What?" The brunette asked with a screeching voice, "That was the one thing Neji and I weren't confused about."

 _ **THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

"I'm a virgin." Sounded a voice that stopped Sakura from banging her head on the cafeteria table for the fourth time.

The pinkette looked into blue-green eyes with shock but it was Ino who spoke, "Temari what are you doing here? You're not a nurse."

"What you think it's ok to have lunch without me?" The other blonde asked hypothetically, she crossed her arms irritated at the state, "Like I was saying. I'm a virgin. I wanted to have sex with Shikamaru because I honestly didn't care to wait, but he wanted to. So now we're saving our first time until marriage."

"Shikamaru's a virgin?!" Ino asked in an unusual tone.

"Are you really that surprised?" The weapon mistress said while rolling her eyes casually, "He's even too lazy to be sex crazed like other guys."

Ino sighed closing her eyes in the process, "Yea I guess you're right."

Everyone began to laugh at the remark. Everyone except Sakura. She pushed out of her chair and walked over to the trash can before throwing away her lunch and leaving the room.

"Should someone go after her?" Tenten asked while watching the exit.

Ino who turned her gaze back to the broken table scoffed at the suggestion, "Tch. She going soft on me."

Hinata was the one to stand up and follow after Sakura, "Please wait Sakura!" The pinkette didn't stop but she subconsciously slowed her movements allowing Hinata to catch up to her. To her surprise and pleasure Hinata didn't try to converse with her but instead took her hand and silently walked beside her.

 **{~…~}**

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled scooping the kunoichi in a tight bear hug, "If feels like forever since I last saw you."

"Yea." The pinkette said with curious expression, "You look different."

"Mhm?" Naruto mused confused by what his teammate meant. This even got the Uchiha who had been sitting on the couch attention, "What do you mean?"

"Mmm." Sakura started stroking her chin as if she had hairs on it, "I don't know different like maybe you lost your virginity!"

"AHHH! Hinata told you?" Naruto fell to the floor with embarrassment.

"You had sex with Hinata?" Sasuke said in disbelief, "Well played." The stoic ninja said giving his a nod of approval, "Well no more virgins on squad 7."

"What are you talking about?" the whiskered ninja sat up crossing his legs in a meditative position, "Sasuke, Sakura is still a virgin. Right Sakura?"

" _Oh no I never told Naruto about the fake sex I had with Genma."_ Sakura thought herself.

" _Stay calm Sakura, you've got this."_ Inner Sakura assured her.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked with his eyes filled with tears threating to spill, and his nose snotty as ever, "I would have known if you lost your virginity right?"

"Naruto." The pinkette began to explain, a few giggles escaped her mouth due to the fox ninja's over dramatic monologue.

"Did you do this!?" The blond turned to face his best male friend, "Did you defile my sister?!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow letting the words of his teammate sink in, "No." He simply answered, a hint of jealousy lingering in his voice.

"Then who!" Naruto began to cry as if he were Rock Lee.

The kunoichi just ignored him, looking passed the blond she spoke to her other male teammate, "Sasuke can I talk to you for a moment." She pulled her hand out of Naruto's firm grip, "In private." She added before climbing the steps.

Giving the blonde one more look over, and noticing he'd probably be sulking for a while, the Uchiha followed the pinkette up the staircase.

 **{~…~}**

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Mhm?" The lazy genius curved his neck to gaze at the teammate who had addressed him.

The blonde crossed her arms with anger, "Or should I just call you Liar?"

"What is it Ino?" The clever ninja asked with no actual concern in his voice.

Ino took a step closer to her longtime friend, "You lied to Temari. Why?" Shikamaru's entire demeanor shifted and his face carried a trace of regret, "D-do you wish we hadn't—?"

"No that's not it." The cloud watcher answered before his friend could finish the statement, "I'm fine with what we chose to do after all, I thought everything out before we even moved."

The blue eyed girl visible relaxed, "The why lie?"

Shoving his hands deep inside of his pockets Shikamaru looked up into the sky, "Well, if I'm being honest. I lied because if Temari ever found out about what happened, she'd never speak to me again. As much as I complain about her talking me to death, I don't know what I would do if she never spoke to me again."

"Damn it Shika." Ino began speaking while wiping away a few tears with her arm, "You didn't have to go and get sentimental on me. Fine I'll keep your secret, but not just because of you. I care about Temari too."

The pair looked at each other and smiled, "So." Shikamaru began, "You and Sai eh?"

The blood in Ino's body shot up to her face causing it to turn a dark crimson shade, "WHO TOLD YOU!?"

 **{~…~}**

Sakura closed the door to her room and walked up to Sasuke nervously, "So. How was your day?"

"My day?" The Uchiha repeated confused, "That's what you needed to talk to me about in private?"

He started to walk to her bedroom door when Sakura stopped him with hug. A hug much like the hug from the forest of death. Did she have to tell him she wanted to know because she wanted to lose her virginity to him? The virginity he thought she had lost to Genma, "Wait." She whispered not wanting him to leave, "Do. Do you care about me? At all?"

Sasuke coughed unexpectedly at the bold question. He turned to look at her and she released him with little resilience, "Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Because." She sighed. Why did she have to give him a reason? Why couldn't he just open up and give her an answer, even if it wasn't the answer she always wanted. Sakura sighed, "Because I need to know before I do something."

Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line. Was she considering making things between herself and Genma exclusive? Was this her way of giving the Uchiha one last chance before moving on completely? What would he do, "I." What would he say, "I guess." What would he decide, "I love you Sakura."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"Well?" The Uchiha crossed his arms with a scowl waiting for the pinkette's response.

"I-I." Sakura began, her fingers glided to her mouth and pressed up against her lips to ponder what she wanted to say for a while, "I've been waiting to hear those words from you for a very long time. Now that I actually have heard them." She sighed deeply, "What I'm trying to say is that I know you're just lying to me Sasuke."

"Hn." The cool ninja grunted, his onyx orbs narrowed at the possibility of her doubting him, "I have no reason to lie."

"…." Only silence came from the pinkette. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor and her body stood still.

"Look at me." Sasuke said demandingly.

"Tch." Sakura scoffed, "So you can knock me out with your sharigan again?"

"Sakura." The Uchiha spoke again, "Look at me."

The pinkette turned her back to the man who she was so confused about, "Just forget I ever asked you anything."

Sakura waited for the sound of her door opening and shutting but it never came. Instead she felt something soft touch her bare shoulder. The pinkette shivered under the cool touch of the Uchiha. She looked over at her shoulder to see Sasuke's lips leaving a small trail of kisses.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" She breathed as her body began to resonate a burning sensation which could only be describe as pleasure.

"Sakura." Sasuke said kissing her neck gently, "I love you and only you." His mouth began to open wider as if his plan were to bite her neck like a sexy vampire.

"No stop." Sakura whimpered, though she didn't try to move from the man's intimate touch.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." The Uchiha wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her up against himself, "And it will happen."

The raven haired ninja spun the kunoichi around to face him. He brought his lips to her full pink mouth and pressed hard. It took a moment but their mouths began to move against one another's, and their tongues began to dance inside of their mouths.

Sasuke scooped Sakura up in his arms causing a small 'Eeep' to escape her mouth, "Wait! What about Naruto he's downstairs." Sakura began to blush nervously, "I don't want him hearing anything."

"He would only be hearing you." Sasuke chuckled in the pinkette's neck kissing her in a playful manor.

Sakura giggled at the perverted comment, "You sure are confident."

"We'll wait until the Dobe goes to the Hyuga's." He kissed her forehead putting her back on the ground, "If that's what makes you happy."

Sakura smiled at how the Uchiha was treating her. She could get used to it. Could anything ruin this night?

"SASUKE! SAKURA! We have company!"

"Hnn?" The pair grunted in unison.

Walking back down the staircase Sakura stopped and looked at the person who entered their home, "You? But why are you here?"

A sly smile perked up on the mysterious guest's lips.

" _You just had to go and jinx it didn't you!?"_ Blossom yelled at outer Sakura.

The pinkette rolled her eyes trying to ignore the fact that her inner self was right. Why did she always curse herself?

 **{~…~}**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope the scene between Ino and Sai wasn't too bad. I am still learning about writing sex scenes and honestly they're not a strength of mine. However, I want to get better and a lot of my stories may contain them. Until next text loves!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello loves! I know I've been gone for too long and I can't apologize enough. Anyone who has ever been in school knows that if you want the best grades you have to focus all your time on studying, completing assignments on time, and passing exams. I didn't think I would be able to get out a chapter done until after Christmas break started, but as luck would have it I was wrong. I just started typing and was amazed at how much I got done. So thank you all for being patient with me and please enjoy!**

 **Ice breaker**

* * *

Walking back down the staircase Sakura stopped and looked at the person who entered their home, "You? But why are you here?"

"Now now Sakura, is that anyway to greet the Hokage?"

Smiles appeared on all of squads 7's lips simultaneously but Sasuke was the on to speak, "Probably not, but you're still just Kakashi to us."

"Kakashi sensei are you here to do some training with us Hokage-style? I hope this isn't about the lost book you think Pervy Sage may have written. Or is this about food, are you here for dinner?" Laughter could be heard from Sakura as Sasuke shook his head at Naruto in slight fit of embarrassment.

"Uhhh." Kakashi said realizing he may have been neglecting his former students, "Unfortunately it's none of those things Naruto. I'm here because I have an important mission for you."

The fox ninja face turned serious in an instant, "What it is?"

Kakashi tossed a scroll to Naruto, "A syndicate that is set on overthrowing the Fire Daimyo has formed in the fire capital. Their presence was made aware to us when a low ranking member attempted to kill a general in the Daimyo's court a week ago." Kakashi sighed taking off his Hokage's hat and sitting down, the others following suit, "With further investigation we've concluded that the man whom we interrogated had the same tattoo's as the six rouge ninja that were originally apart of the twelve guardian ninja."

"Hold on are we talking about the same twelve guardian ninja Asuma Sensei was a part of?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"But I thought those twelve ninja were supposed to protect the Daimyo." Sasuke stated.

"They took a page from your book and decided to go power crazy." Sakura said playfully earning giggles from Naruto and Kakashi.

A deadly aura began to radiate off of Sasuke, "It's not too late for me to finish what I started."

"Awwwww!" Sakura said pinching Sasuke's cheeks, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Stop it Sakura." Sasuke said tying to remove her hands from his face.

"Anyway." The pinkette continued, "While we all know your book had a happy ending, their stories didn't."

Kakashi coughed before continuing on his briefing, "Because of the betrayal of six of his trusted guards, the Daimyo has chosen to only recruit one shinobi as his body guard. He wants a war hero, Naruto he wants you."

Naruto's eyes opened with shock, "M-me?"

"Yes you." Kakashi smiled through his mask. He looked at his blond student who only looked down in sadness, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be more excited about this."

"I am, but." Naruto grabbed at his stomach, a habit he only performed when he was torn, "I just got engaged to Hinata and were supposed to be married by the end of the year. I don't know if I can leave her. But how can I passed up this mission? Who else can handle protecting the Daimyo?"

"Me."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in sorrow.

"No!" Sakura yelled, "You can't, neither one of you can!"

"I have to." Sasuke replied, "There are only two ninja capable of protecting the fire Daimyo from anything. Well I guess now that Naruto is getting married there is only one."

The pinkette turned to her former teacher pleading with him, "Please give the mission to someone else."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll die."

Sakura paused taking in the Hokage's words, "So, every dangerous mission will fall on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders? You'd risk their lives because you're too scared to risk anyone else's?"

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, "You know that is not true. The Daimyo specifically asked for Naruto but I am going to persuade him to accept Sasuke because they are of equal strength. No one else can handle this mission, and frankly when it comes to protecting the Fire Daimyo or anyone else for that matter I am always going to choose the best candidate."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, "Don't go."

"I have to."

"Then take me with you."

"Sakura, I can't."

"Please." She asked losing her voice in the process, "I can't keep doing this Sasuke, I can't keep being second. Just this once, choose me."

"Sakura if you want me to go just say the word, Hinata she may be sad, b-but she'll understand." Naruto spoke with tears in his eyes from the emotional unraveling of his teammate.

"No." Sasuke spoke, "You have Hinata to think about now, she is your family. Don't be an idiot and lose your family again Naruto."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked with pain, he needed to hear her say it was ok for him to be selfish. That even though she would suffer she wanted him to be happy.

Sakura kept her back to Naruto, sighing deeply she nodded her head wiping away the wetness left on her cheeks, "Sasuke's right. You need to stay. You love Hinata. She loves you. She's your family." The kunoichi looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes as if to say something but she just dropped her gaze, "Thank you for stopping by Sensei, it's always nice to see you."

All three men watch as Sakura Haruno quietly walked back up the stairs without another word.

"Was that sarcasm?" Kakashi turned back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, "I feel like she didn't really mean that."

 **{~…~}**

Sasuke opened up the door to Sakura's bedroom and walked in uninvited, "You didn't say everything you wanted to say."

"I have nothing left to say to you. No matter what I do or say, it's never good enough for you. You always leave anyway." Sakura looked back down at the medical book in her lap, "Why should I even speak?"

"Because I care." The Uchiha responded.

Sakura's shoulders began to shake, just as Sasuke moved to wipe her tears a small sound escaped her lips. She wasn't crying, she was laughing, "Am I supposed to believe that?" The pinkette giggled some more, "You know, there is more heartbreak than love when dealing with you. Still, time after time like clockwork I stand by your side because I can't imagine a life without you. But you, well you have no problem walking away from me each and every time. And it's not because you're a villain or because you're a hero. It's because you simply don't care. So please just go."

Sasuke threw a pink coat with white mittens and ear muffs to match at Sakura, "Get dressed." He demanded.

"No!" Sakura yelled through the items back at him angrily.

"Either get dressed willingly, or suddenly wake up in a bizarre place." The Uchiha threatened.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the raven haired ninja, "Why should?"

"You said you have nothing left to say to me." The Uchiha paused sparing a genuine smile for the pinkette, "So get dressed and let me do the talking."

The medical ninja was caught off guard by Sasuke's words. She blushed slightly but turned her back to hide the fact, "Well then leave."

"Hn."

"I can't get dressed with you watching."

Sasuke teleported out of the room in an instant, and the green eyed girl let out a sigh of relief, "What am I doing?"

 **{~…~}**

"Are you warm enough?"

Sakura popped up at the question, "Yes, thank you."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "Good because we're here."

"We are?" The kunoichi stopped and looked around. They were at the bridge team 7 would spend hours waiting for Kakashi to show up for missions on.

"Well." The Uchiha said before scooping Sakura up and hopping down off of the bridge, "Now we are."

The lake that usually flowed freely underneath the bridge and through the city was now frozen solid for the winter. Some shuffling from behind caused Sakura to turn attention to Sasuke who was tightening his shoes, "What do you plan on doing?"

Sasuke took Sakura's hands and pulled her towards the lake, "Focus you chakra the same way you would when standing on water."

"O-okay." Sakura complied. Following Sasuke's lead, she stepped onto the ice and slowly began to skate, "Hahaha." She began to laugh the faster they went on the ice, "What made you think of doing this?"

Sasuke pulled the pinkette closer and spun her into his arms, "My mom would bring my brother and me here to ice skate when we were younger. Itachi and I would pretend that coming here every year was hassle but the truth is it something we looked forward to doing each winter."

Sakura turned to face Sasuke with a gentle smile, "You rarely talk about your brother and father, and never about your mother, what was she like?"

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was shocked by the question, which was rare for the Uchiha. Once he recovered his normal demeanor, he began to push and pull Sakura on the ice, "She was kind but stern, man was she stern when we broke the rules." Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke light up with remembrance, "She was the most understanding and determine person I knew. She loved her family unconditionally, and would do whatever she could o keep us together and happy. M-My mother, Mikoto, she would have liked you Sakura."

The pinkette gasped in shock at prospect of Sasuke's mother liking her, "S-she sounds great." Sakura pulled herself back into the Uchiha's arms, "Hey I know!" The kunoichi pulled out a kunai, bending down she put the knife to the ice and tried to carve out letters into it, "It's not working the ice is too thick." She announced in defeat.

"Here." Sasuke said blowing fire onto the kunai after creating the proper hand signs, "Try now."

"Right." Sakura said before carving what she intended into the ground beneath them, "There, how does it look Sasuke?" The girl's cheeks were pink but the stoic ninja couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she was starting to get cold, "It won't be here next winter but we can carve it every time we come." The Uchiha looked at the words that were now carved into the ice. It read, 'M+I+S= Love Forever', "Y-you know for you, your mom, and brother."

"It's almost perfect." The pale man said with a smirk, "Close your eyes."

"Okay." Sakura said with giggles.

An intense flame could be felt on the pinkette's face but she didn't dare peel her eyes open. Not until he gave her the word, "Ok."

The medical ninja opened her eyes excitedly and smiled with every tooth in her mouth, "Sasuke+ Sakura = T.L.F" The ice was scorched by Sasuke's fire technique. He used it instead of the kunai to make a carving 10 times bigger than Sakura's, which was cheating but, she wouldn't complain.

The emerald eyed beauty moved closer to get a better look at the statement, "T.L.F? What does that stand for?"

"I'll tell you when I get back."

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself standing up in the process, "For a minute there I forgot all about you leaving. Thanks for that."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close, "Sakura, throughout our entire lifetime we are greeted with opportunities to either be selfish, or selfless. You usually choose the latter, but for the first half of my life I was selfish. I need to make up for that time, so while I can't promise I won't try and be as selfless as you. I can promise you this, you are one of the few people I have loved and you are the person I love most in this world."

"S-Sasuke." Sakura said breathlessly. She looked up into her teammate's eyes and their lips began to gravitate towards one another, but just as their lips were about to meet.

 ** _CRACK!_**

"Um Sasuke, did you hear a cracking sound?"

"No." He answer putting the pinkette back down on her feet. Which was a mistake _. A BIG MISTAKE!_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed as she and Sasuke went falling into the now defrosted lake.

When they resurfaced the pair swam over to meet one another, "You just had to show off with your fire, didn't you?" Sakura joked.

"Hn. I guess I went a little overboard." The Uchiha admitted.

"A little?" Sakura chuckled, "We are in the middle of a lake that should be frozen. Now I am not warm enough."

"Let me change that." The Uchiha said stealing the kiss that he had just lost seconds ago. He held on to the pinkette and teleported back to their home, "Go change I'll get a fire started."

 **{~…~}**

"He did what?" Sakura sat up on the couch looking at Sasuke, "I hope this isn't the same day you mysteriously showed interest in me. We almost kissed on the bench outside the academy. Naruto is smarter than we think."

"Hn. Your turn." The Uchiha stated in his normal tone.

"Mhm?" Sakura mused, "What is something you don't already know? Mmmm? Oh!" Sakura blushed deeply, "Never mind."

"Hn? Tell me."

"It's embarrassing."

"So."

Sakura bit her lip nervously, "Well. It's a funny story actually." The pinkette looked at her male counterpart hoping he wasn't paying attention but to her dismay he was. So with one deep breath the kunoichi spilled her guts, "Remember when Genma and I had sex? Well we really didn't have sex. It was fake sex. Which is nothing like sex sex. Well except you make the sounds like you're having real sex. But you never have the sex. So that why it's considered fake sex and not real sex. Which Genma and I never had. The real sex, not the fake sex. Genma and I never had real sex. I just wanted to make you mad and think I was having real sex. Which is why I faked having sex…. In the first place?"

A meek laugh escaped Sakura's lips as she waited for Sasuke's reaction.

"Hn." Was all he mused before setting his hot chocolate down on the coffee table, "Hungry?"

"Wait, that's it?" Sakura asked skeptically, "You're not mad?"

"Should I be mad that you never really had sex with Genma?" The Uchiha asked calmly.

"Uhhh?" Sakura thought about it for a moment, "No I guess not."

Sasuke smiled, "Besides, I already knew."

"HUH!? How!?" Sakura yelled more than asked.

The stoic ninja chuckled which made Sakura's heart flutter. Laughter and smiles complemented his looks well and she believed he should do it more often, "When I used my sharigan to knock you out. The sharigan invades a part of a person's mind, whatever is in their subconscious is instantly learned by the user. I couldn't have avoided seeing it even if I wanted to."

The pinkette crossed her arms softly, "So why didn't you expose me to Naruto?"

"I figured you had a reason to keep it hidden."

A spontaneous smile appeared on Sakura's lips as she moved to hug the man before her. Her nails began to claw at his back as she squeezed him as tight as possible, "I wish this moment could last forever."

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and move to sit back on the couch. Wrapping a blanket around her he pulled Sakura as close as possible and held her as tight as possible. The fire crackled and the warmth of its flames calmed the room in a strange way.

The Uchiha kissed Sakura's forehead once more, "Me too." He said before the pinkette drifted into slumber. Standing up, he gently carried the Sakura to her bed making sure not to wake her.

Slipping into his own room he picked up the pack sitting empty by the door and began to fill it with everything he would need for his travels. Once he was finished he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for the front door.

He sighed deeply, "You'll never know how much this hurts me Sakura."

Slipping out the door quietly he met up with Naruto just as planned, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, if Hinata and I are family. Then you and Sakura are family too. Are you really willing to risk your family?"

Sasuke didn't respond to Naruto's question, and although it didn't go unnoticed, Naruto didn't poke the situation any further.

"Take care of her Naruto."

"Huh? Hold on Sasuke we're supposed to wait for Kakashi-sensei."

The Uchiha turned to the fox ninja, "By the time Kakashi arrives, it will be morning. The longer I wait, the bigger the risk."

The blond looked at his teammate confused, "What risk are you talking about?

"The bigger the risk of me finding out he was leaving without saying goodbye."

Both males looked at their female teammate in shock, "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." The Uchiha sounded before he turned his back.

"I couldn't let you leave without you hearing this Sasuke." Sakura took a few steps forward causing Naruto to hold his breath in fear, "I….. I understand." Sasuke turned around to look at her in shock, "Why you try to avoid goodbyes with me. It's because every time you say you're leaving I act like a baby taking its medicine; I scream, I shout, I cry, I fight. That's not fair to you Sasuke, saying goodbye to me should never make you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry if that's what I've done. Now come give me a hug."

The pinkette wrapped her arms around Sasuke and squeezed him tightly, "You're the person I love the most too Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Naruto Squeaked, "What do you mean the most? Hey wait why did you say _'too'_ did Sasuke say he loves you the most?" Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, "I'm feeling really left out here."

Sasuke and Sakura pulled back from their embrace and smiled at one other. With one quick motion Sakura pulled Naruto into a tight embrace while Sasuke ruffed up his hair, "You idiot, it's a different kind of love."

"Aww. This just warms my heart, all three of my students together and laughing." Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Sorry it took me so long I was busy p—."

"Helping an old woman across the street?" Sakura scoffed, "Its night time sensei so don't try that excuse."

"Or the excuse that you were helping academy students hone their skills." Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed, "Or any other lame excuse for that matter."

"And here I thought you all loved my excuses." The new Hokage shook his head in depression, "Anyway no. I was busy packing Sakura and Naruto's bag for this mission."

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion, "We're all going on the mission together? I thought the Fire Daimyo said."

"I took care of him. After all, how insulting to deny a team the Hokage put together himself." Kakashi answered. He then turned to his blond student, "Naruto wipe that frown off your face. I have arranged for Hinata to join you, as well as Choji."

"Sensei. Why did you do all of this?" Sakura asked with admiration.

"Mmm? Well it was because of you Sakura?"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You say that it was always nice to see me. That put me in a good mood." Kakashi turned his back and began to walk away, "When you get back we'll have dinner, something tells me I've been neglecting all of you.""

The nine-tail's host turned to his pink haired teammate, "What you said to Kakashi sensei earlier, that was sarcasm wasn't it Sakura?"

"Yup." She responded bluntly wondering how a man who couldn't detect sarcasm, was now in charge of the village.

"Hn. He's the Hokage now, maybe we _should_ treat him with more respect."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Then Naruto and Sakura looked at one another. Finally, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glance, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think it's even possible." The cleaver kunoichi responded.

"You're right." The Uchiha began, "It's so much better this way."

 **{~…~}**

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter! Just a side note I was going to send Sasuke on a mission alone but I feel like I've done that already and I wanted to try something new. So what is better that team 7 + 2 on a mission? Don't worry however, Sasuke and Sakura will be the main focus. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time (Which will hopefully be this month) stay amazing!**


End file.
